Altering Time
by MsBBSue
Summary: Link and Princess Zelda approach the King of Hyrule about Ganondorf's intentions. What will happen if the king does not believe them? Will Ganondorf take advantage of the situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this... **

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Altering Time<strong>

I fall to one knee with a smile. My head bows and I can hear the pleasurable laugh of the king. The fat, old man finds my words pleasing, no matter how false they really are. I rise to my full height and open my mouth to speak, but the rush of the doors opening stops me.

"Father," the young, sickening princess storms into the hall. The soft pitter-patter of her silk shoes hitting the floor is a contradiction to the wrath she is about to release. "This man is a liar! He is manipulating you!" the girl hollers as a young boy follows behind. I narrow my eyes at the two and then turn to the king with a smile.

"Clearly, it would seem these delightful children have spent too much time listening to stories. Their imaginations must be getting the best of them," I tongue my canine teeth as the king furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Zelda?" he stands from his throne with a concerned look.

"Ganondorf is a fraud," she sneers at me. "He is only looking out for himself, father. If you allow him in- everything as we know it is over," her voice is full of terror as if I were some kind of monster.

"Who is this?" the king nods his head to the boy.

"Link, your majesty," the boy says in a voice that has more age to it than his face. He bows his head respectively and keeps his eyes to the floor.

"Ganondorf," the king looks at me, "is this true? Are these children telling me what your real intentions are?" His voice sounds almost hurt. I can feel a cloud of shame hit me and I tongue my canines again. I am silent for what seems to be an eternity and finally, I answer.

"Sire," I smile taking long, slow steps towards him and placing my arm around his shoulders. I lean into his ear, "These children are just that; children. I remember when I was their age," I force a fake laugh, "I used to pretend I was a knight fighting for the kingdom of Hyrule." I grip the king's shoulder, "They must be playing some kind of game, it is probably best we play along-,"

"This is not a game, Ganondorf!" Princess Zelda steps forward with clenched fists. I physically restrain myself from snarling at the girl by covering my mouth. Unfortunately, it does not hide the fact that I am now growling. The King's eyes shoot to me and I flash my teeth.

"Only trying to play along," I then lunge at the children. Zelda screams and jumps behind the young boy. I stop myself before I bump noses with the one named Link and notice he does not budge, not even a strand of hair on the boy's pretty, little head moves. I feel my face redden with anger. My nostrils flare as I make fists.

"Ganondorf, that is enough!" the king hollers making his voice echo in the hall. I clench my jaw and turn back to the king as my cape swirls mimicking my motion.

"Sire," I sigh shaking my head, "perhaps it is best I come back at more conventional time. It appears your daughter misses you so much so that she is prepared to spread lies about a man she has no idea about." I bow my head and begin to walk down the narrow, red carpet. His voice halts me.

"I think it would be best for you to stay," announces the king. I make my way back to his side and take a deep breath. "Why would you say such a thing, Zelda?" his voice is caring and filled with worry.

"Link has informed me that my prophecy is true-,"

"Prophecy?" my cheeks pinch up making my mouth queerly flash my top teeth.

"Yes, it was a dream," Zelda nearly whispers. My criticism seems to make her feel self-conscious. I smile at this realization as she inverts her body like a wounded animal until Link steps forward.

"She said she dreamt of a figure coming out of the forest with a fairy, thundering clouds over Hyrule-,"

"That means nothing! It can be passed off as a nightmare!" I growl throwing my arms in the air. To my dismay, the king seems very interested in their story.

"What makes you think this is a prophecy?" his eyes look down at Link.

"I have traveled through time… I was the one who lead this man to what he seeks. I am the reason for all of Hyrule's pain and suffering," the young boy lowers his head in embarrassment. My jaw falls open. I feel my heart race as my blood boils and courses through my veins. He is the one chosen by destiny. I need him.

"Link," the princess rests her dainty hand on the boy's shoulder for reassurance, "it hasn't happened yet, and if my father knows what is right, he will make sure it will never come to be."

"How did you do such a thing?" the king cocks his head to the side.

"I used the Master Sword-," he stops himself and darts his eyes to me and back to the marble floor, "I would prefer not to speak of it with him present."

"My good king," I smile, "this boy speaks of legends. A sword allowing him to travel through time- it would seem I am right in saying they have listened to too many stories."

"It is the truth he speaks!" Zelda chimes in. I feel the need to raise my hand to her, but I restrain myself.

"If you are truly the Hero of Time," I growl, "prove it. Where is the Master Sword now?"

"In a safe place, away from evil lords like you," his voice is arrogant and self-righteous. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"How are we supposed to know you have traveled to the future? Let us know something about the near future. What will I wear tomorrow? Tell me," I shrug trying to sway the king back to my side.

The boy stands silent. He shifts his footing and shakes his head, "I cannot."

"I understand the need to play games, Zelda, but when it comes to a man's name being slandered, I would have hoped you were better than that," the king shakes his head. He turns away from the children and make his way back to the throne. "Next time you wish to play me a fool do it when I have no company," he crosses his legs one on top of the other, "Now be gone."

The two children's eyes widen with hope fading quickly. I can no longer hide my satisfaction. I grin, bow my head to the children, and return to my spot in front of the king.

"Now, Ganondorf," the king smiles as the children are escorted out of the hall. "What was the request you were seeking to have me grant?"

It was this moment I realized I was truly a mastermind. It was also this moment I realized my life was doomed. In order for that boy to come back to our time, he would have had to kill me in the future. I found this quite unsettling; knowing that one day, I would meet my demise at the hands of that fair-haired boy. Knowing one day, he would be the one who stands in the way of my reign of world domination. I smooth my hair out hoping the king does not see my concern. I smile gently and begin to manipulate him further, bending his mind ever so carefully and persuading his ideas slightly. This is how I, Ganondorf Dragmire, realized that I too could alter time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stand in the guest chambers the king has assigned me, still thinking about the silly boy and my ill-fated future. Suddenly, anger possesses me, and I throw a chair across the room. Though the king suspects nothing, the thought of the boy trying to stop me is chewing at my throat. I hit the walls a few times hoping it will stop my rage. It does not. I feel even more helpless and now my knuckles bleed and bruise. My eyes look out the window. I see the beautiful gardens of the courtyard and try to calm myself.<p>

My heart drops as I see the boy and Princess Zelda commuting. The boy says something, the princess shakes her head, then she says something and the boy shakes his head. For that moment in time, I wish I could become a fly and buzz around listening to them. My soul tells me they are discussing what they will do with me. My fear builds higher and higher as the two wave their goodbyes and that damn Impa shows Link out. My eyes narrow as I watch the two disappear around a corner.

I rush out of my chamber. I make long, quick, powerful strides through the corridor and down a flight of stairs. I know what I will do. I make a light jog and exit the castle. I can see Impa put her hand on the boy's shoulders as she crotches to his level. I feel my face twist and soon I am sneering.

"Don't worry about it Link," Impa shakes her head. For a Sheikah, she seems to allow a little too much emotion to show. She stands and smiles, "Everything will be alright." She pats his back, "You said you defeated him; there is nothing to be afraid of." She smiles as his head slowly moves into a nod.

Their display of affection disgusts me. Like a mother, Impa's words are wise and loving. I spit to the ground as she waves goodbye to the young boy. As she makes her way across the drawbridge, I tell myself now is my chance. My adrenaline is pumping and finally, I crumble to my own inhibitions.

I rush out from the wall I stand behind and grip her ponytail. She lets out a scream that is inaudible to the boy as he roams across the field. I stretch her neck over my shoulder and bring her ear to my mouth, "What do you know of the boy?"

Her voice is full of pain, "I will never tell you!"

I pull her head back further and smile, "You will tell me." I twirl her around and face her to me, "Don't think I won't kill you; I am a very powerful man, I get what I want when I want it." Her mouth makes an 'O' like shape and I feel a glob of wetness on my cheek. I wipe away the saliva with my free hand and smack her across the face. "You disgusting swine," I holler.

"The only pig I see here is the one staring back at me," her voice has a slight tremble to it. I smile and lead her out into an alleyway and press her against a building. Impa is reluctant to comply so I push her harder. She lets out a small cry as her head hits the stone.

"Tell me what he plans on doing," I say through gritted teeth.

A small grin forms on her face, "He plans on defeating you- he has already, killing me will not change your future, Ganondorf."

I cannot believe it. She is right and I find myself nodding. My future is my fate; it has nothing to do with whether she lives or dies. I hit the wall in frustration with my bruised knuckles and my face shows my pain. A slow, mocking laugh comes from her mouth. "Impa," I smile as the woman's silver eyes narrow. "If I let you live, you have a chance to tell the king what I am doing, what I am planning, and how much I will sacrifice to get it." I shake my head, "I cannot take that chance."

Impa raises her eyebrows and shrugs. As a Sheikah, she has been trained not to fear death. Her blank stare and relaxed body sends rage coursing through my veins. I reach at my belt and unsheathe my dagger. The woman's eyes widen as the blade catches the afternoon's sun and I give her a sinister smile. She shakes her head, but as soon as the small blade penetrates her throat, she stops moving. I leave my blade in for a moment, watching her, as she looks at me with the oh-so-cliché 'how could you' eyes. Her hands reach for the grip and I push them away with a deep, slow laugh.

I twist the blade sharply and her throat makes a gurgling sound. Satisfied with the job I have done, I rip out the blade and wipe it clean on her shoulder. Impa slowly slides to the concrete. As she breathes, the wound spews bubbles of blood. Her breaths are heavy and strained and then finally, she sits motionless after a mortifying gasp. Something about her sitting up disturbs me to the bone. I use my foot and push her to the ground. I hear footsteps coming from the south of the alley and swiftly make an escape back to the castle.

I enter the castle through the courtyard. Princess Zelda stands in the garden like an angelic sprite. The child has no idea what has happened to her loving nursemaid. The girl's blue eyes land on me, and her entire presence changes. I feel the cold wrath of hate breath down my neck. I stand for a moment staring back at her. It is like a contest; whoever looks away first is the loser. Her eyes dart to the ground. Without her precious Kokiri boy, she is afraid, powerless and futile. I grin and bow my head to her, which makes her snort. I then enter the castle and go back to my chambers.

I close the door with a sigh of relief. With the fresh kill, I feel nearly invincible yet drained. I pick the chair up that I tossed earlier and sit it up proper. I drop into it exhausted. The suede cushions feel like clouds under my poor, tired bones. I close my eyes and think for a moment. How will I get away with murder? The king will only believe my lies for so long… eventually Princess Zelda will convince her father of my horrific plans. I cross my legs and relax my tense shoulders.

In order to save my life I must sacrifice another's. In order to change my future I will have to kill Link… it is the only way. Regardless of age, he is a threat. No, correction; he is _the_ threat. I shiver at this thought and massage my neck. The air is cooling in Hyrule, darkness will soon descend and diner in the Hyrule Castle will be served. I hope that they find Impa after rather than before that time. I would hate to have my supper ruined because of her absence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I sit at the long table to the king's right. The princess, Zelda, sits across from me. To my right there are countless others with us. One seat remains empty. Poor, dear Impa is missing her diner. Princess Zelda, for the moment, does not seem bothered by this. To my relief, Impa rarely ever sits with the princess during diner, though there is always a set of plates put out for her if she does decide to join.<p>

Zelda's eyes are ever watchful. She darts her eyes from her plate to my hands, back to her plate and then to my eyes. The king's booming laugh startles me slightly. The princess's lips curve into a grin at my reaction. Rather than a dirty look, I return her grin with a smile. Not just any smile, a whole-hearted, genuine smile. I even laugh slightly. She is clearly unsure of how to react to this. I bow my head to her and turn to the king as he speaks.

"Lord Ganondorf is quite the critical thinker," he says with a mouthful of roast cucco.

"Please, your Majesty, you flatter me," I laugh bashfully, "I would think _you_ were the one here networking." The group laughs along with the fat, useless man.

"So is that why you are here, Lord Ganondorf? Networking?" an older woman further down the table asks.

I nod my head playing with the overcooked bird, "For the most part." I flash my teeth in a smile her way, "I also am here for the scenery; I was told that Lake Hylia and Hyrule Field look absolutely ravishing during the fall."

"If you don't mind me being so bold," a man, sitting to the woman's left, furrows his eyebrows, "where exactly are you from? I hear a slight accent that is actually quite exquisite."

It is a false statement. My accent is anything but exquisite. It is offensive, rough, and a terrible distraction to the people who hear my words. I have tried for many years to adopt the Hylian accent, and now I only suffer with a slight Gerudo twang. "I am from the Gerudo Desert," I hear forks drop to their plates and one gasp.

The king nods to the people with a smile, "He has come from the heat into the motherlands. Truly, he is a pioneer to all his people."

"I thought the Gerudos were all women," another man speaks. His voice is rather high and haughty.

"They are," I nod. I sip my wine as the people all look to me for a further explanation. I put the glass down and take a breath, "Every one hundred years, a male child is born to the all-woman tribe. As being the only male, you would think my birth would come to them as a surprise," I chuckle as the others nod intrigued with polite laughs. "As being the only man, it comes with certain responsibilities, as I assume you all know," I nod my head to them.

The woman down the table shakes her head, "I am terribly embarrassed," she hides her face with a small smile, "truthfully I had no clue a male child was ever born in their race."

"Oh, yes," I smile. My people's history is my bane. I cannot help but to educate people about us. "There have been only handful of them. The men become the king of the tribe. It is their birth-rite-,"

"So you are a king, not a lord?" the woman hunches over the table with interest.

I nod quickly, "Yes, but only in my race. I would never want to put a threat to Hyrule," I smile to the king who seems rather pleased. "I assure you," I shrug to the woman, "I am only here to network and see the beauty of the lands." I find my eyes drift up the table and to the princess. She seems rather busy trying to cut her cucco into bite-sized pieces. I reach over and help the child, whether it was out of kindness or just for show, I am unsure.

"Aren't the Gerudos thieves?" the man with the irritatingly high voice questions.

"Oh, yes," the other man agrees, "I remember hearing about raids all over the land."

I nod my head as I continue cutting the roasted bird, "My people have been faced with quite dark times. Tragedy and drought have struck our lands for nearly twenty years. The river dividing out land and yours has dropped significantly- nearly thirty metres!" I lean back in my chair as I finish aiding the princess. I take a deep breath, "They tried for a very long time to live honorably, selling all kinds of pottery, taming horses for ranchers, but eventually business died out. It is a sad truth about our people, but that is why I am here. I believe the fair goddesses sent me here to help bring my people to their former, long forgotten glory."

"That is really quite admirable, Lord Ganondorf," the woman smiles nodding to me.

I look across to see Princess Zelda's eyes soften as she looks at me. My plan is working; she is seeing me in a different light. The girl is just like her father easily swayed. I look down at my plate and shake my head, "Well, I am terribly sorry, your Majesty, but I have an early morning. Please forgive me for I need to rest up before my journey to Kakariko Village-,"

"Ganondorf," the king furrows his eyebrow as I stand, "you have barely ate anything off your plate."

I smile and rest my hand on my stomach, "I never sleep on a full stomach," I make a face, "it gives me terrible dreams."

The King of Hyrule nods with pursed lips, "In the morning, before you leave, tell the cook that I told you to have him make you a large breakfast. Traveling across the field always brings about the worst of hunger pains."

I nod with a smile, "It is really not such a bother, my good king." I bow my head with my hands behind my back and leave. I make my way up a flight of stairs and suddenly I am struck with curiosity. I go down a long corridor and up three more flights of stairs until I am at the top of a tower. I look down to the alleyway I left that wretched woman. There are small lights bobbing up and down in the area. Guards with torches, I presume. Strangely, no one has come to inform the king about the body. It doesn't surprise me. When I left Impa, her white hair was soaked in her own blood and stained red. The average Hylian would never think she were a Sheikah, unless of course they took a good look at her.

I sigh and go back down the stairs. I wander down the familiar corridor and turn to my door. The air in the room is fresh and a pleasant change to the disgusting stench of roasted cucco. I make my way to the bed and undress. I stand for a moment looking out the window. There is a slight smell of rain coming from the wind. I move sluggishly slow to the bed and lay down. I pull the covers up and quickly I am consumed into the world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

"Get that bloody thing away from me!" I holler as the white demon-bird rushes at me for the third time. Its sharp beak pecks at my shins making me do an unwilling dance. "Get it away!" I yell as my entourage uses their spears to push the animal back. It keeps coming again and again. My voice has reached nearly an octave higher than normal and even my men are laughing at me.

I flail my arms, kick my feet and rub my legs as the bird pinches me. I spin around too quickly and suddenly, everything is black for my cape has swallowed me; I am now lying on the ground at mercy of the cucco. One of my men picks the bird up and tosses it making it glide away in the air.

"We warned you, Lord Ganondorf," he smiles reaching a hand out to me. I grip it tightly and he pulls me up, "The cuccos in this village are very aggressive. Though…" he laughs, "I have never seen one attack without being antagonized first."

"Well," I brush myself off in my anger, "perhaps their master should be more weary of them! What are they doing just roaming around freely anyway?" My hands are making elaborate gestures with my words; "Shouldn't they be in a pen of some sort?"

Another man from my entourage steps forward, "Sometimes they get loose. Cuccos are tricky that way-,"

"I have had about enough of this place!" I growl. "Where are we off to next?" I turn to the first man.

The man points to the large mountain to the north, "Death Mountain." He takes a deep breath, "The Goron Patriarch wishes to meet with you."

I nod and throw my cape back behind me. The lousy accessory has been nothing but trouble since entering this pathetic town. I march forward and the men follow behind. We approach a steal gate where a guard stands at attention.

"What can I help you with?" he smiles my way. My face twists and I bring my neck back unimpressed.

The man who appears to be the leader of my entourage announces, "We are supposed to meet Patriarch Darunia; the king has already sent word to him about this."

"Or course," nods the guard, "I remember, it was the day before last. Something about a Gerudo Thief wanting to explore the lands of Hyrule." The guard rolls his eyes, "I don't understand how the king can be so naïve! Obviously, the Gerudo sees something she wants here that she cannot get back home. Those women are always up to no good." The men in my entourage are silent and rightly so.

I feel my chest puff out as I raise my jaw to the guard. The armour on my chest and arms click as I approach him. I look down at him with my eyes in slits, "It is one thing to speak ill of the Gerudos to your people, but it is another when you do it in front of the Gerudo King." The guard is visibly terrified. His legs shake underneath him as he looks up at me with saucer like eyes. "Give me one reason to not knock your head off your scrawny, little shoulders," my lip curls up and my voice is a deep, ground rattling bellow.

"I am s-s-so sorry," he stammers. I can feel a gratifying smile appear on my face. "I-I-I won't let it happen again- I s-s-swear!"

I nod and back off. "Open the gates, I don't have all day and I would much rather spend my time in the Haunted Wastelands than to listen to your cheap apology," I wave him off.

He pulls a leaver and without a second look, my entourage and I leave his sight. The mountain's environment reminds me much of home. It is quite warm and dry, I feel myself longing to go back to my people at this moment. Red Tektites are the only enemies here, if you can really call them an enemy. I make my way up the mountain with ease, though my entourage seems to have trouble with the steep slopes.

As we enter Goron City, something in the air tells me I am not quite as welcomed as the Gorons claim I am. My eyes look to the centre of the city and widen. The Goron Ruby sits on a small island suspended in the air.

"Lord Ganondorf," I turn to see one of my men waving me over to follow. I slowly make my way and follow them down numerous steps and finally, we get to the main level of the city. A large Goron with a beard stands with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is Patriarch Darunia," the man smiles.

"Pleasure meeting you," I reach my hand out and shake his. "Quite a marvellous city you have here," I widen my eyes, "I never knew mountains could be inhabited."

"Yes, well…" the Goron shifts his footing, "they can and are."

I nod looking around. Something about his voice tells me I am an unwanted guest. "Please," I turn back to Darunia, "if it's alright with you, may we speak in private?"

The Goron nods and marches off into what seems to be a tunnel. I trot behind him and realize it is not a tunnel, but a room almost like a study. He stands with his feet shoulder width apart and his belly sticking out. His eyes then narrow, "I know why you are here, Ganondorf."

"Oh," I shrug, "then pray tell, why?"

"Link has warned me about you-,"

"Link, Link, Link," I say in a singsong way. "I barely know the boy yet he speaks of me like an old friend. Maybe I am his uncle," I joke. The patriarch is uncharmed.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he grins.

I lean on a table and sigh. I shake my head and clear my throat, "May I speak to you as a friend? No judgment passed?" Darunia nods but seems surprised by my questions. I take a deep breath to make up for the time I use to think of what I am going to say. "If you were told that your life were to end so bluntly if you continued on the way you are… would you still persists?" I arch an eyebrow at him. "Would you be able to count down the days before you die at the hands of a self-proclaimed Hero of Time? Or would you try to change?"

Darunia's body relaxes. He thinks for a moment and then answers, "If you were wise, you would leave Hyrule and never come back."

I press my lips together tightly and shake my head, "I cannot go back to the Gerudo Fortress without some form of accomplishment. My people already see me as a just another man, nothing special." I shrug, "Do I tell them we must go through another two decades of poverty and drought?" Darunia furrows his eyebrows. "I am here to find allies. My people need that security, Darunia."

"So you are here to ask for my alliance?"

I nod, "Yes." I want to laugh, as he believes my words, "Maybe my people could work for yours in exchange for some kind of payment so we can at least buy food for our young and old."

"I don't think we have anything of value…" he trails off. I feel like jumping for joy as he says, "Though… we do have the Goron Ruby. That's the only thing of value in our hands."

I shake my head, "I could never take that-,"

"You could sell it and we could buy it back," Darunia, the foolish Goron, nods. "I won't be giving it to you until the day you leave though. For all I know this could be some kind of trick," he waves his large finger at me.

I smile graciously, "That is quite alright with me… thank you, Darunia. I will not have my people forget this." I bow my head and leave. If I can get King Zora XVI and the Great Deku Tree to do the same… perhaps my fate will be change dramatically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf," the scream comes from all around me. "Ganondorf" my heart races with a fear like none I have ever felt before. "Ganondorf Dragmire," the voice is in my ear and I duck as I feel my hair move from an unseen hand. Darkness is not safe; it is a danger to even those who fear nothing. "Ganondorf Dragmire!"<p>

I am running. Where, I could not tell you, I do not even know why I am. The voice calls once more and I fall to the ground with a loud thud. The darkness is everywhere! The darkness is everywhere! I feel like I am eight again falling out the exit of the Haunted Wastelands at night after testing how far my bravery would allow me to go.

I pull myself up and sprint further into the nothingness. My lungs burn and legs weaken, as I seem to run for days. Suddenly, a hand grabs me and pulls me down. The ground under me is gone and I fall.

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf," a sweet, angelic voice whispers. I open my eyes to see my heroine. Shining yellow eyes, like a cat's, look at me with wonder and concern. My lungs burn and I gasp for air. I have been holding my breath for quite some time. I cough and make unruly noises as I struggle to control my breathing. "It's alright," she whispers as her hand rubs my cheek.<p>

"What are you doing?" I manage between breaths.

The woman sighs and shakes her head as she sits at the edge of the bed, "Your night terrors are back, aren't they?" I sit up in my bed and cover myself for modesty's sake. "Still shy?" she laughs.

"How did you get in? Didn't the guards see you?" I ask changing the subject.

Her red eyebrows arch at me, "Really Ganon," she uses my childhood nickname, "after only a month of visiting here you truly believe the Hylian Soldiers have elite security?"

I shake my head still trying to register that Nabooru is sitting adjacent to me. "Why are you here?" I shrug furrowing my eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes and smiles cheaply, "I was concerned for my king-,"

"Ha! I'll believe that the day Zora's Domain freezes over!" I stand from the bed and pull on a robe. "Seriously, Nabooru," I hunch over looking down at her, "why are you here? Is something wrong in the fortress?"

She shakes her head and stands, "Of course not!" Even when her voice rises in offence, it is still sweet and innocent. "I am merely wondering why you have abandoned your people," she looks to the ground. Ten years my junior and still she has a tremendous maturity about her that frightens me.

"I haven't abandoned anyone," I circle her for a moment and stop. "Did you miss me?" I smirk.

She shoots her head down, "No, I wanted to know what you were doing out here-,"

"You missed me!" I laugh as her tanned skin brightens to a deep red. I clasp my hands together and throw my head back, "Nabooru, Nabooru, Nabooru, you poor, lovesick puppy. Ah, it would seem the goddesses are playing a cruel game with you by blessing you to be my second in command and not my wife!"

Her cat eyes glare at me. I know there are no feelings in her thoughts for me anymore, yet I tease her like no one else can. "Are you done being a child?" she raises her eyebrows. I smile and nod to her. She takes a deep breath, "I need to know if it is possible for me to leave the fortress-,"

"Haven't you already?" I raise my hands in a shrug. "Or are we still in Gerudo Valley?" I narrow my eyes and give a thoughtful face; she hates my jokes. "Who did you leave in charge?"

"My second in command," she inverts her eyebrows, "I have prepared everything for her. She knows what she is responsible for…," she takes a breath, "If you don't remember, she was the one I defeated to earn this title-,"

"Yes, yes, yes," I nod in annoyance. "If I remember correctly, she was the one I was rooting for," I tease as she slaps my arm. I sigh, "I suppose you could… just make sure not to be gone for too long. We don't need our people to think both their king and second in command have eloped together and are never to return." Nabooru rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I will return on the first week of autumn, that gives me a full three weeks," she crouches out the open window from which I presume she came from. "If I take any longer, I will be sure to inform you." I nod, and then she is gone. Like a true Gerudo Thief, her landing is soft and silent. I watch as she races out of the courtyard and out of my sight.

"Who was that?" a child's voice asks behind me. I turn to see the young princess standing in my doorway. Her eyes are tired and she can barely look out me without having to rub them.

"A friend of mine," I say careful of my word. "Why aren't you in bed?" I ask.

Princess Zelda's lip quivers and she begins to cry. I am a bit apprehensive, but I slowly kneel to the girl's height, "There, there." I pat her back awkwardly, "What are the tears for?"

"Impa!" the girl hiccoughs and suddenly her hands are around me in a hug. My body stiffens and I fight everything telling me to push her away.

"What happened?" I pull her out to look at her face with my most caring look I can muster.

The princess wipes her nose and sniffles, "She was murdered in the market!" her eyes nearly shut as she cries. Her face then morphs into a sinister devil like glare, "Did you have anything to do with it?" her voice is a low growl that is not meant for children.

My back straightens at her words. My voice is shaky and I am uncertain if she believes my words, I shake my head slowly, "No, the last time I saw her was nearly three nights ago. She was singing you a song." The girl stares at me unsure. Her tears fall from her eyes and I can see the hurt she feels, I have dealt with a pain similar to it and I feel terrible for making her go through it. "Princess… if I could help you, I would," this is the first time my lies have made my stomach knot. "You need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I will help the soldiers look for the culprit."

"Do you promise?" she is simple and childlike again. I nod and she hugs me once more. "Thank you, Lord Ganondorf," she kisses my cheek and rushes from my arms and down the corridor. Taking Impa's life was the only guarantee I had to secure my allegiance with the king. With her still breathing, she would have ruined everything. I feel guilt gnaw at my heart. I lay down on my bed after closing my door. I do not sleep. My eyes are wide open for fear of my dreams… or maybe from my attack on the princess's nursemaid.

"She was a threat," I tell myself. I shake my head, "Link is the threat." I sigh, "She knew what Link had done was true-," I cut myself off, "You convinced the king, she would have believed an adult before any child had you spoken to her in a proper manner." I roll to my side bitterly and raise my voice, "I did what I saw fit!" the voices in my head silence and I am left alone with no thought, no goals, I am merely a ReDead lying on a mattress cover with a quilt.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed and irrelevant to the previous chapters, but I feel like this chapter helps Ganondorf appear more 'human' and believable as a person.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>There he stands, tall and proud and blacker than night. His red eyes watch me as he shakes his braided mane. I bring a hand to his forehead and slide it down his snout. He is happy to see me. I put the reins on him and he stays calm. The Gerudo Stallions have always been well trained.<p>

I put the saddle over him and tighten it. He knows what I am doing. He shifts from left to right growing impatient with me. As soon as I mount the animal, he shoots forward with excitement, like a cannon, out of the stables. I grip the reins and crouch close to his body. Being a Gerudo Stallion, all I have to do is ride and gently guide the reins in the direction I want to go and he will follow. Never does he startle and rarely does he defy my wishes. We ride through the field alone. It has been a week since Nabooru's visit. I still have not received the promises of the other two Spiritual Stones.

My stallion slows as we approach a tunnel leading to the forest. I dismount and pat the horse's neck for a well done job. I watch as he races over the hills knowing he will be back when I need to leave. I enter the tunnel and cross a rope bridge. I set foot in a small opening known as the Kokiri Forest. There are no adults, only pintsize children are here, all running and laughing. As I pass them, their laughter stops and silence invades the land. I take a deep breath and continue on my way.

"This is not your land; get out while you still stand." I turn to see Link standing behind me. His small hands are wrapped around a sword and shield. I smile at the sight. "You may have swayed the King, but I know who you are-,"

"Do you?" I sneer. "Who am I then? You seem to know more about myself than I do."

Link stands with narrowed eyes. He shakes his head, "I will not let you curse the Deku Tree."

"What made you think I would?" I laugh. "I am here to speak with him, about adult matters," I shake my head, "a chid like you wouldn't understand such a thing."

Link arches an eyebrow and takes a step forward, "I know how you work, Ganondorf." He shakes his head, "There is not an ounce of good intention in you. You lie, kill, and steal; you have no morals. You are the very essence of evil."

"And you are the very reason I am," I speak quick and slit my eyes. "Tell me Link," I growl, "If I do not go after Hyrule, will you still kill me?"

"My destiny has already been written… so has yours." The boy puts his weapon away, "If you do not do it now; latter… latter you will."

I tongue my canine teeth as I think. "Listen, boy," I bellow, "I will let you know personally when I have decided to take over this ridiculous country, but as for now, leave me."

"I cannot," he shakes his head. I see fear flash from him for a second. He is afraid of me.

I soften my eyes, "You want to." He reluctantly nods. I shake my head, "This tree means much to you, yes?" yet another nod from him. Though he has traveled through time, he is still only a child in mind regardless of all his hardships. "I will not cause harm to your guardian," I kneel on one leg and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you will," he says in a whisper of hurt.

I shake my head and stay silent. Then I smile, "If you wish, you may stand outside of the grove as I speak with him." The distance would be far enough he would not be able to hear our conversation, but close enough that if yelling occurred, he could get in there quick. The boy nods and I stand. He follows behind, ever vigilant of my movements. I stop at the entrance and turn to him. He curves his upper lip and then sits on the grass. I continue and enter the grove.

"Who hath come?" the deep rumble of the guardian spirit asks.

I stand before the tree and bow my head, "It is I, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire."

The marvellous tree releases a laugh, "Dost thou believe I am as easily wheedled as that of a Goron?"

I shake my head, "No, no… you are much smarter than that." I narrow my eyes, "Is it so obvious I come in search of something?" My head lowers to his answer.

"No," the Great Deku Tree breathes. His dark hollow eyes send chills down my back. "What is it that thou seek?"

"Redemption," my answer is barely audible. I look to the grass with slight embarrassment.

"Redemption?" the great tree repeats. He breathes a long breath and then speaks again, "Why dost thou seek redemption to a tree?"

I keep my head low, "You are a guardian."

"That does not make me a god." His answer is cheap, but I know he wishes to further explain. "Even my children do not come to me for such a reason-,"

"I doubt a Kokiri has the heart to attempt a quarter of what I have done," I shake my head and force my voice to show sadness. I look up to him with fake, tearful eyes, "I am the terror behind this land's fall. I am the evil that surges in your roots." I shoot my head down, "I am the one who brings you to your termination." A tear falls from my eye, and even I for a moment believe in my words and grief.

"Thou ask me for forgiveness, though you hast not done the crime thou speak of," he shakes his head, "I do not comprehend thy words-,"

"I have been told I will do such a thing. When this will take place is unclear to me," I shake my head.

"Link hath told thee," his voice is quiet. "How thou must redeem thy self is by not allowing evil to control thy heart and soul. Thou must be strong; courageous." Suddenly a bright, green, shining light flies into the air and hovers for a moment, "Allow the Kokiri Emerald bless you with the courage thou needs to overcome thy task."

The Kokiri Emerald then descends from the sky and gently glides into my hands. I hold the jewel with pride, while still maintaining my fake fear. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree, thank you…" I say turning away after a bow. I smile and drop the emerald into my wallet and I am nearly where I need to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy****, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The sweet scent of Deku seed burning in a pipe a Kokiri boy puffs on reminds me of my younger days. Oh, the fun Nabooru and I would have, as our lungs filled with the sweet smoke making our minds blur and vision trail! The Gerudo Patrols used to get so mad at us. They used to say we were wasting our minds away with that stuff. The two of us would only laugh and smoke more.<p>

I feel a tug on my cape and spin around instinctively for fear of another cucco attack. I see a small girl with green hair look up at me. "Yes," I raise my eyebrows unimpressed.

"Link doesn't like you very much," she smiles innocently. I roll my eyes and march off. As I get to the rope bridge, I see a green figure pacing back and forth. I know who it is. How many blonde little boys wear green tunics and carry barbaric weapons? His eyes catch mine, and he halts. His feet are shoulder width apart with slightly bent knees. He unsheathes his blade and appears to be readying for a fight.

Link lets out an animal like holler and charges at me. I stand for a moment bemused. I direct my palm out to him and his head hits it. I hold him back as he swings like mad to cut me with his blade. He murmurs under his breath after each growl and bark he makes. I stare at him with my upper lip raised. Suddenly, he reaches his arm up, bends his wrist and drags down sharply. The sword he holds bites through my sleeve and attacks the skin and muscle on my forearm.

I push the boy's head back and holler in pain. I hold my arm close to my body as blood trickles to the old, rotting wood. Link falls to the ground and looks up with me with shock. I begin to curse, but stop myself. His eyes widen as I stomp to him. I reach out at him and he flinches. I grip the back of his tunic and throw him to his feet.

"How far do you think that kind of action will get you?" I growl. He makes a face as I hold the back of his neck tightly, "How strong do you think you really think you are?" I push him making him stumble away a few steps.

He turns to me, throwing his arms down in anger, "I am ridding you of this world now!"

I shake my head with a chuckle. I wave a hand at him, "Why risk your life rather than wait out the… what; ten, twenty years or so when you know my life will be taken by your hands?"

"It's seven," the boy's words nearly make me fall to the ground. Only seven years left in this world. I choke on my own saliva.

"Well, wait out the next seven years!" I holler in a high, panicked voice I wished sounded more like a man.

"I will, so long as you never enter these woods again," Link narrows his eyes and curls his upper lip. It is as if he has adopted my look.

I roll my eyes, "I am not playing a child's game." I march past him, "If I wish to come back I will come back. It is I who has the magic abilities and it is you who is a little boy." Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. My hand rises to find a welt on my scalp. I feel another pain, this time on the back of my neck, and again another on the hand that rests on the first welt. I turn to see the young boy preparing his slingshot with another seed.

I am thoroughly annoyed. I lunge at the slingshot only to be shot right between my eyes with another seed. I throw my head back and let out a howl while I clasp the fresh welt. I then thrust my palm forward allowing a small amount of magic making Link falls back. I grip the silly toy and toss it over the bridge's rope railing. The boy sits up groggily and I leave through the tunnel I entered in the first place.

The trip back to Hyrule Castle is a long one. I can feel the welts bruise and swell more so than before. My Gerudo Stallion races through Castle Town's market nearly trampling a dancing couple too ridiculous to move. It is as if the horse can feel my anger. We wait at the gates until the guard opens it. The stallion then sprints through down the trail and stops as we get to the castle itself. I dismount and a guard takes my prized animal back to the stables.

A wind blows and I feel my cape lift. I lunge to the left and watch as it flies over my shoulder. I grip it tightly and throw it over. I have seven years… seven years to find out how to change everything. The sooner I can rid Link, my chances of life increase dramatically. It was too soon to cut his life on the bridge. It was-

"What happened to your face?"

I turn to the voice interrupting my thought as I realize I am in the foyer of the palace. It is the king looking up at me with the question on his face. I cover the blemish on my forehead and shake my head, "It's nothing… just a bruise. Children will be children, right?"

"What child did that? It wasn't my Zelda was it?" his jaw juts forward as if he will punish her for such a thing.

I shake my head, "No." I begin up the stairs, "It was some little boy. He thought I would make a lovely target." The king nods and I make my way up to my chambers. I open the door and a cold sweat beads all over my body. I feel my legs tremble under my weight. My voice has disappeared as four eyes stare back at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Well don't just stand there," widens the first set of eyes.<p>

I wish it was a dream, but I know that they are too vivid to be a vision of my mind. "Koume, Kotake," I say in a shaky voice, "How nice to see you both-,"

"Eh?" Kotake turns to her sister with her eyes slit, "What's this?"

Koume turns to her sister, "It would appear that our young Ganondorf has decided he is too old to call us mother." The two stare at me with the same look, their left eyebrows arched and thin, old lips pursed to the right.

"Perhaps we shouldn't share with him the wonderful gift we have!" Kotake narrows her eyes, "After all these years we have been so kind to take him in as our son and he doesn't even treat us with the respect we deserve-,"

"Please," I rub my temples, "mothers," I smile, "stay." The two give each other smirks. "What brings you to Hyrule Castle?" I ask slicking my hair back. Instantly, Koume and Kotake rush to me with worry on their faces as I move the hair hiding my bruise.

"What happened to our son?" Koume shrieks as her hand hovers over my wound.

Kotake smashes her wrinkled hand into her palm, "Who did this? I'll be sure he rues the day he was born!" She was always the one to take to action.

"It was a slingshot pellet," I shake my head and wave my hands for them to step back. I close the door behind me with my foot, "Now," I smile to them sweetly, "what is the purpose of your visit? I treasure them all, but this is Hyrule Castle, mothers, not the fortress of our people," I shrug.

The two old women look to each other and smile simultaneously. Koume lets a high squeal of joy release, "We have an early birthday present for you!"

"It took us nearly a week to get it in our hands!" Kotake laughs with her twin. I furrow my eyebrows.

My birthday is nearly three months away. Their smiles are contagious. I bring my hand to my mouth to try to cover my teeth from showing, "What did you get me?" The little excitement I show is enough for the women to giggle.

Koume brings my hand out palm up and Kotake drops a small package in my hand. Koume then brings my other hand over to sandwich the package, "We know what you seek Ganondorf." She smiles kindly with a nod, "And we support you."

I dart my eyes at a sudden movement to see Kotake raise her hand up and throw something to the ground. A loud snap hits my ears and smoke fills the room. I open the window and as the cloud dissipates, the witches are gone. I look down to my hand and see the small package again.

I recline myself on the bed and rest the gift on my lap. I wait for my curiosity to build and then rip the brown paper off like an animal. I look down at the item and gasp. I slowly bring my hands down to the artifact. Zora's Sapphire-

There is a short knock at my door and then it opens slowly. I quickly tuck the jewel into my sleeve. A short body appears behind the door. Princess Zelda.

"Why are you in here?" she asks with her lips slightly parted.

I smile awkwardly, "No reason…"

"Are you tired?" she leans on the bedpost.

"No," I shake my head. I sit up and cross my legs like a child.

She jumps with a smile, "Good!" she motions for me to follow, "Come with me!" I stand quickly and as she turns, I slip the sapphire under my pillows. "Hurry up!" she laughs racing down the corridor. I sigh and trot after her. I get down the stairs just in time to see the princess turn into a room. I run and open the door quickly with a smile. I peek my head in the room to see the princess on the floor rubbing her head with glossy eyes.

"I am so sorry, princess," I offer her a hand and she takes it. I look around the room and see the king sitting at a desk. His eyebrows are furrowed and mouth open. I bow my head to him, "I am terribly sorry for the disruption, Sire." I turn back to the girl, "Are you all right?" She nods. "Let's leave your father to his work-,"

"Father," the princess looks to the king with large, puppy dog eyes. "Can I go out to the market?" her hands clasp under her chin. She knows how to work this man into putty.

"Unescorted?" he stands from his seat.

"No," she turns to me; then back to her father, "with Lord Ganondorf."

"Zelda," the fat, old man shakes his head with a chuckle, "Lord Ganondorf is our guest, he is not your own personal escort," he begins to say something, but I cut him off.

"Sire," I smile charmingly, "If the young monarch wishes to go to the market, I would be more than happy to go with her."

He narrows his eyes and nods, "Alright then," he makes his way to us looking down at the girl, "Go get ready-,"

The princess turns to me and pulls my arm, "Come on, Ganondorf-,"

"_Lord_ Ganondorf is going to stay here for a moment," he shakes his head to the girl, "I need to have a word with him. You can wait for him in the foyer when you're ready."

The girl nods with a smile and then leaves. I stand for a moment unsure if I wish to be with him alone. His hand reaches around me and shuts the door. His near grey eyes glare up into mine, "Just what do you think you're doing?" his voice is a nasty blow to my ears.

"What do you mean?" I shrug shaking my head.

He paces slowly with his hands behind his back, "Why do you wish to spend your time with my daughter?" he stops and glares at me, "What are your intentions?"

I feel my shoulders drop. "What are my intentions?" I repeat. I shake my head as my mind wraps around what he means, "Your highness, I am nearly thirty years old. If you think I am perusing your daughter, you are mistaken." I take a breath trying not to show how offended I am by his accusation, "She is only seven and I am also a Gerudo; I plan to marry one of my own people-not that Hylians aren't good enough for me." My words make his eyes soften as I reassure him, "I have no intention of taking your only child."

He sits back in his desk, "Ganondorf," his eyes examine me for a long moment. I nod to him. "When you get back, I need to speak with you-,"

"Why not do it now? I am already here-,"

"Because I can see you are angry with me," the king shakes his head. "When you get back, come back to my study… it is a very important matter."

I nod and leave the room with a head bow. I walk along the wall dragging my hand against it. As I get to front of the stairs in the foyer, I see the princess jump the last three steps and stumble. She grips my waist and I push her back, careful to keep her stable.

"Are you ready?" she smiles with gleaming eyes. Her innocence makes me sick. I nod with no emotion and follow her out.

We wonder through the market for a long while. Being Zelda's escort, I am responsible for keeping people at a safe distance from her. Within an hour of walking through Castle Town, I have thrown away all the little kindness I had towards the people and end up pushing my way through the crowds for the girl to follow close. She is quite the outgoing, little girl. She speaks to everyone who approaches her; she even charmed an older man into letting her have a second chance at playing the Bazaar free of charge.

"Ganondorf," she calls as I catch myself gawking at silks in one of the stands. I shake my head and turn to Zelda. She stands before a large, almost churchlike building. I make a light jog and approach her, how she left my side without me knowing is a mystery.

"Do you know what this is?" she points to the building.

I grab her hand, "It is impolite to point." I look to the building and shake my head, "Is it a church?"

The girl looks up to me and makes a sour face, "No!" She approaches the steps; "It's the Temple of Time!" She skips to me and grabs my hand, "Come on!"

I reluctantly give in to the princess's wishes and follow her into the temple. As we enter, I hear the chanting of unseen monks. Their voices are eerie and yet… strangely comforting. I stand in the centre of the room for a moment. Suddenly, I hear the angelic call of an ocarina.

The notes are crisp and clear as they follow along to the invisible monks' melody. I turn to see Zelda playing the instrument. I watch as she taps her foot to the beat and then stops. Her lip sticks out as she looks up at me, "It doesn't sound as pretty as when Link plays it…"

"What was that song?" I ask approaching her.

The princess's lips press together and she shrugs. She sighs, "I call it the Song of Time." she puts the ocarina away and begins to twirl in circles as the melody continues from the monks. "It is an old song said to open a door of some kind," she stumbles slightly as she stops spinning. "I don't know how many times I've played it here… every time I play it, I listen. Do you know why?"

I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes in fake interest, "No, why?" She sees my sarcasm, though she is unharmed by it.

"I listen because I think maybe I will hear the creaking of a door," she smiles. She leans on the stone alter, "It supposed to be the Door of Time that supposed to open." She sighs, "If I could travel through time…" she puts her head down, "I would go back and see my mother. I miss her…" I cannot help but feel my lips curve into a smile.

I take a moment and compose myself. I kneel in front of her and cock my head, "Would you be willing to teach me it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bit longer than the last few chapters. What do you think will happen next? Will Link appear right at the perfect moment and stop poor little Princess Zelda? What does the king want to talk to Ganondorf about? <strong>_

_**... I know :D**_

_**I'll let you know if you're close... but I will not give away any crucial points (cue Ganondorf maniacal laugh now)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I toss the ocarina onto the settee. It bounces softly and Princess Zelda rushes to its aid. She holds it close to her body and glares up at me. Her eyes are like an Ice Queen's, cold and heartless.<p>

"It's not the ocarina's fault your fingers are too fat to play it!" she hisses. I roll my eyes as she cradles it in her hands. "It was my mother's, you can treat it with respect!" she hollers.

"I'm sorry, princess," I sigh annoyed with her voice. We have been in the sitting room for nearly two hours. She has been patient with me, though my own are wearing thin. The ocarina is a silly instrument; it sounds like a flute but is bulky and shaped like a mango.

"Do you want to try again?" her eyes look at me innocently as she brings her legs under her on the settee. She sees my dread, "It's not that hard, Ganondorf." Through our time together, she has been leaning further and further away from my proper title. It is my fault though; I have allowed it to happen. She holds the instrument out with a shy smile, "One more try; if you can't get it, we put the ocarina away."

I roll my eyes again. She has now resorted to treating me like a child. I am not going to lie I find it rather humorous. I reach out and take the ocarina. I bring it to my lips and begin playing.

_"A, D, F, A, D,"_ she sings the notes as she names them. My fingers stumble all over the place trying to keep up with her tempo. "Slow down," she shakes her head, _"A, D, F, A, D, F, A, C, B_- very good!" she smiles as I play the song. _"A, D, F, A, D, F, A, C, B, G, F, G, A, D, C, E, D,"_ she begins to laugh. I stop and look down at her with softly, narrowed eyes. "You learnt it," she shows her teeth in the huge smile on her face.

"Thank you," I nod. The door opens behind us and we both look. The King of Hyrule walks into the room.

"Ah," he smiles; "Lord Ganondorf, there you are!" he laughs. I lower my hands and bow my head to him.

"I couldn't find you either," I nod, "so I decided to wait in here."

"Well, it was a good choice," he pats my back as he makes his way to the settee. As he sits, Zelda rests her head on his lap. He rests a hand on her head and strokes her hair, "What have you and Lord Ganondorf been doing all this time?" His voice is sweet and kind.

Princess Zelda answers in a tired voice and a yawn, "Teaching him to play the ocarina." I hold the instrument up with a smile to prove her words true.

"Hmm," he nods, "shall we get Lord Ganondorf to hold a concert for us at dinner?"

The girl lets out a weak laugh, "He is a terrible player-,"

"Zelda!" the man tries not to laugh.

"She's right," I smile sitting on the armchair across from them. I put the instrument down on the side table next to me. "It has taken all this time for her to teach me one song. If you wish for a concert, you will be waiting a very _long_ time for me to learn enough to entertain you," I laugh.

"We could have a concert of me teaching you," the princess laughs loud with her father.

The king shifts his weight and looks at me with his face morphing into a more serious look, "I wanted to speak to you earlier."

I nod, "Yes." I cross my leg over the other waiting for him to continue.

"You need to leave now, Zelda," he nudges the girl and she sits up.

I lean to her as she goes past, "Princess." She turns to me and I grab the ocarina, "Thank you for the lesson-,"

"Hold onto it. You need the practice," she smiles and then leaves. I put the instrument into my pocket and return my attention to the king.

"Well," he shakes his head, "there is no easy way around it…" I furrow my eyebrows trying to understand what he is refers to. The king scratches his white beard, "You know that Zelda is my one and only child," I nod. "Now… with Impa's death, she has no one but myself to care for her." I nod again. He shifts again, "I know you are a Gerudo, and soon you will return to your home… but I cannot help but see the difference you have made on my daughter."

"What do you mean?" I lean forward with my cheeks pinched up.

"Zelda is a very quiet child. She rarely speaks to anyone… you are the only person she has had a conversation with aside from that young boy Link, the late Impa, and myself."

"Sire," I shake my head, "your daughter the whole time we were in the market was talking to the people like they were her friends. Please, don't take this the wrong way, but that is a false statement-,"

"Let me correct myself," the king waves me off. "I mean to say you are the first person she has opened up to. When she speaks to you she isn't putting up a front," his grey eyes look into mine.

I look to the floor and shake my head, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I have no brothers and all my sisters are dead. The queen, like Zelda, was an only child. You see, my child has no one in this world aside me to look after her. What if something happens to me?" he shrugs. "Why I wanted to talk to you was not to tell you all of this, but to ask you if you would be so kind as to take on her guardianship if anything happens to me."

I dig my fingernails into my palms to keep from showing my pleasure. I shake my head, "Are you sure you really want to do that, my good king?"

"I am positive," he laughs, "the only other choice I had was Patriarch Darunia." He laughs, "Can you imagine a Goron roaming these halls? The marble floor would crack under his weight!" I smile. "So," he softens his eyes at me, "what do you say?"

I raise my head to the ceiling as I purse my lips pretending to think about the question. My answer was decided the moment he asked. It would be a very good strategic move; if he dies, I get Zelda, which also means I become ruler of Hyrule until she is old enough to be crowned. I lick my lips and sigh.

"I know it is not something you can simply answer without thought," the king speaks quickly.

I smile, "Your majesty, I would be happy to take on that responsibility," I furrow my eyebrows, "Pray to Nayru, Farore, and Din I never need to take it on, but on the slim chance, I will step up and do so and honour my king."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that I am unsure how accurate the notes to Song of Time are. I found them online and unfortunately I do not have any instrument to check out the sound. If you find that they are incorrect, I am sorry.<strong>

**What do you think will happen next? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stand at the alter with the Spiritual Stones in my hands. It took nearly a week for me to convince Darunia I needed a few days to sell the Goron Ruby before I left. I spent the majority of my time practicing the song Zelda was so kind to teach me. I place the stones into the grooves and take a deep breath. I am unsure what will happen, yet the anticipation is killing me.<p>

I bring the ocarina to my lips and begin to play. My notes are shaky and my fingers tremble. When the song is over, I stand waiting. Nothing happens. I try again; I must have hit the wrong note somewhere along the score. I narrow my eyes and wait impatiently. Nothing happens yet again. I release a stone shattering growl in my frustration. I turn and begin to storm away, but I stop as I hear a heavy sliding.

I turn to the alter and to my surprise, the wall behind is moving; not a wall but a door. I smile triumphantly as I march back to my place. I stand craning my neck out to see what lay behind the hidden doorway. There is a room, and something in the centre of it with light shining down on it. I take a few steps closer and I feel my legs shake. It is the Master Sword!

I race toward the pedestal it stands in and stare for a moment. I go up the steps slowly; I have heard that this weapon is evil's bane. If Link truly did kill me in the future, this weapon would have done such a thing. I wait for a moment. I feel as though someone should stop me. It is all too easy; swaying the king, gaining the Spiritual Stones… nothing comes that easy, not even to a king.

I hold the grip of the blade tight. I then powerfully thrust it out of the pedestal. Just as I raise my arms there is a gut wrenching holler behind me. I turn to see Link; eyes wide and toppled over. I smile to him and lower my chin. Suddenly, something is wrong. I _feel_ light rush through my body. Everything around me brightens. I let out a holler before I dissipate. For what seems to be eternity, I am gone. I am nothing and yet everything.

When my moment of being all and nothing is gone, I am standing in a strange place. I stand on a platform that seems to be suspended in the air.

"Ganondorf," a voice says. I turn completely around and see an old man in a robe standing on a different platform. My surprise is obvious, though he does not take notice. "Why are you here? How did you get in?" his voice demands, his mustache and eyebrows move to each syllable

I look around the area suspiciously. I speak slowly and cautiously, "Who are you and where am I?"

"This is the Sacred Realm," his voice makes my eyes dart back to him. "Why are you here?" he arched a think eyebrow at me.

I purse my lips and turn in a circle to get a better look at the realm. I tongue my canines and then smile, "Answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

The man's nostrils flare as he tightens his lips into one thin, straight line. He folds his arms across his chest.

I give a mocking laugh, "So," I narrow my eyes at him with a smile, "this is the place where the Sages shall trap me in?" I strut along the edges of the platform, "it's not that bad. Though," I sigh, "all of eternity seems a rather long time to stay in one place…"

"You will be stuck in here with pain and heartache," he snarls.

I laugh, "I have lived most of my life with such a thing!" I make a fist with my hand and hold it up to him, "I-,"

"You say that like you are some kind of martyr," he smiles.

"What is your name?" I say through gritted teeth.

The old man shrugs, "Rauru," he looks to what I presume to be the 'sky', "I am the Sage of Light, one of the seven Sages to stop you on your path of self-righteousness."

I act as if I have ignored his words. I pace on the platform and then turn to him, "_Rauru_," I smile, "I played the Song of Time, and I have taken the Master Sword out of its resting place… why have I not traveled though time?"

"There is no way for you to move forward in time," he shrugs.

"Then what am I here for? Where will I go," if anywhere, I want to add.

Rauru sighs and looks at me with his deep, blue eyes, "You cannot move forward, you have disturbed the timeline." He shakes his head, "You are lucky that the Sacred Realm is not capable of holding you without the other Sages."

"Has time stopped? Have I destroyed the entire world thanks to entering this place?" I laugh pretending to joke. It would not surprise me; nothing seems to surprise me anymore.

"Tell me Ganon," he narrows his eyes, "how much of your life do you remember?"

I stand for a moment puzzled by the question. I scratch the back of my head, "I remember as much as the average man does."

He shakes his head, "Perhaps the goddesses have a different path for you to follow then." He sighs, "Do you have regrets?" I stay silent. He turns his head as if he hears something and then he nods. "The goddesses have decided you are capable of correcting something… something you have done in the past." He points a finger at me, "They are giving you a second chance," he shakes it from side to side, "if you are incapable of correcting what it is that needs to be set right, your fate will be set in stone."

Suddenly, the light fills inside of me and then I am gone, yet again. I awake in the temple exhilarated yet exhausted. I feel like a fawn taking its first steps into the world as I stand. I stumble down the steps too weak to even stand without a sway. I walk out into the main room of the temple. Something has happened; something big.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. This is where things REALLY pick up. Action and death is about to hit you in the back of the head with a baseball bat. The following chapters shall be the reason this is rated T.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I exit the Temple of Time and am shocked. The land is black and filled with the scent of rotting corpses. I walk down the pathway and stop as I see two Hylian Soldiers.<p>

"Hey!" the first hollers.

"A Gerudo is at the temple!" hollers the other behind him to unseen men. The two race towards me fearlessly. My eyes widen as their blades glisten in the moonlight. They are going to kill me.

As they charge to me, I see a group of five or six others close behind. I trip on the stairs and fall as I back away. I look around in my panicked fear for a way out, but my body is too weak to move. Thankfully, adrenaline hits me and I push myself up just before they can grab at me. I make a beeline to the southern manmade pond as I hear the clashing of their weapons hitting the steps. The pond fools me into thinking it is shallow. I fall and quickly stand back up soaking. I turn my head back to see the soldiers still racing at me. I duck-run through the pond and jump up to the grass, as I hear yelling from them, I jump over the iron fence. From that point on, I do _not_ look back.

The air is thick with black smoke clouding everything. I wave my hand at the air to stop my eye from burning too much. I am in an area I have never treaded before. Somehow, I manage to get into the field of Hyrule. This is different too; there seems to be a war going on that I have ever so easily walked right into. Unfortunately, I am only armed with an ocarina… if you must know; it is really a useless weapon.

Men around me are dying and hundreds are crying out in pain and fear. I have not been in such a gruesome place since the Hylian Civil War. A man charges at me in traditional Sheikah armour. His blade slides past my stomach as I hunch over dodging it. A Sheikah? I fall back and hit the ground hard from a body falling on me. I push the lifeless thing off and take his weapons. The Sheikah glares at me with a smile.

"Gerudo, you are far from home," he laughs in the midst of the battle. I prepare myself and raise the sword. "This is not your war to fight," he narrows his eyes and then turns around slicing a man charging at him. He turns back to me, "Why are you here?"

I am silent and suddenly, a sharp pain passes through my upper abdomen. My back arches and I let out a holler. I look down to see blood trickle down from my chest to the mud. The steal twists and I scream. It then is pulled out and I collapse. I cup my wound as I kneel. The pain is a reminder of death; blood is the precious _eau de vie_.

The Sheikah rushes to my side and props me up, "Are you alright?" I try to yell back 'do I look alright', but my lungs cannot bear to release such force. He nudges me for an answer and I shake my head. "Yuka, Hosan," the man stands and two slim figures turn to him. One finishes a kill and then the two approach him with a bow. The man lifts me to my feet as I moan in pain. "This man needs aid, be sure to make sure he is comfortable-,"

"But Sire-,"

"Aid him," he says in a stern voice, "he is not part of this battle." He grips my shoulder, "I will see you a bit later, if the goddesses allow me to."

I am then handed off to the two slim figures. We walk- well; I, more or less, am carried- through the battlefield. They take turns; one supports me and the other fights off those who follow. I pass out from the blood loss before I can see where they are taking me. When I wake up, I am in a dark tent lit by only a dim lamp. The flame from the lamp casts eerie shadows across the tent's walls. I sit up and clamp my chest. Heat flows from the wound to my hands and I cringe with utter pain.

"You're awake," a silhouette stands before me. The voice is vaguely familiar and as I squint my eyes, I can see that it is the man from the battlefield. He sits on a rug that covers the naked ground. The light shows a cocky smile on his pale face. His hand pushes me back down, "You need rest; the potion needs to do its job."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Who are you, Sheikah?" I say in a hoarse voice.

"My name is Pike, I am the leader of the Sheikah," he smiles with pride. "Now," he sighs shaking his head, "What is a Gerudo doing outside of the fortress? And a male Gerudo at that…" he narrows his eyes waiting for an answer.

The wind blows from outside making the walls quiver and shake. "My name is Ganondorf Dragmire," I wheeze as the pain tightens my chest. "What has happened?" I turn my head to him.

Pike seems perplexed by my question. He reclines himself back, "It is war…" he sweeps his long white hair out of his face, "Do the Gerudos not know what is going on down here?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "I have been in Hyrule for nearly two months, I have spent every day with the king; he has not once mentioned any kind of war-,"

"Did you hit your head?"

"What?" I sit up again making myself clamp my chest.

"This war has been going on for years." His words makes a cold sweat overcome me. 'They have given you a second chance,' Rauru's words ring in my ears.

"The Hylian Civil War…" I whisper.

"Yes," the man smiles with a chuckle.

The flap of the tent opens and a man stands bowing his head, "Pike, we just received word that their moving to the south-,"

"Damn it!" the man hollers hitting his fist to the ground. "Tell Impa to bring the men back. In the morning, we make way. Tonight… we need to recuperate." He shakes his head, "This is ridiculous, every time we get close to a win; they pull a move like that."

I look to him, "The Hylians, Sheikah, Zoras, and Gorons… the Gerudos will join soon." I dart my eyes to the flap and try to stand. Pike grips my wrist and pulls me down roughly making me holler in agony.

"You're not going anywhere, Ganondorf," he narrows his eyes at me. "The Gerudos have no intention to join, I spoke with their military commander, she said so-,"

"She lied," I smile clutching my chest.

"Then perhaps they will think twice before joining after she finds out the Sheikah have one of their people," he stares at me with hate. "I guess I was wrong to say this isn't your war after all," his finger pokes into my wound making me scream. He grabs me by my hair; "Best you sleep with the dogs tonight!" he pulls me out of the tent and throws me to the muddy ground. "Yuka, tie him up," he demands the slim figure who helped me here. "Enjoy being a prisoner of war, Gerudo."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I wake up and find myself in cold, slimy mud. The clouds are grey and cast a chilling reality over my situation. I try to push myself up, but my hands are bound behind me. I use my momentum to sit up and find a dog staring back at me. His ears are back and he shows his teeth. A bark escapes his jaw and then a growl. The scruff of his neck stands on end and I am reminded as to why I hate dogs. He lunges at me snapping his canines in my face. I turn my head as the heat from his mouth breaths on my cheek.<p>

"Duchess," a melody pours. I turn my head to see a young woman glaring down the dog. "Come," she commands. Her arm is bandaged with a slight bloodstain pool on the white of the material. "We do not negotiate with traitors, no we don't," she smiles holding the mangy mutt by its ears pressing her cheek to its. Her sky blue eyes dart to mine and she allows a small grin appear on her face. I shift uneasy as the woman stands from the fire she sits at.

I want to run and escape, but my legs are chained to what seems to be a barrel. She squats in front of me with a smile, "You're kind of young to be out here… the Gerudos must not like their king very much."

"I am a prisoner," I say. I nod my head at the fire with my lip curled up, "Go over there, you're not supposed to talk to prisoners."

"I can talk to whomever I wish to speak to," she laughs planting herself on the ground. "Who knows, maybe I am interrogating you," her laugh almost mocks me. Something is strange about her; she wears Sheikah armour, yet her appearance is none other than Hylian.

I lean my back against the barrel I am connected to. My skin itches as the mud on it cracks. "What is a nice little girl like you doing in a terrible place like this?" I make a suave smile appear on my face regardless of how I feel.

Her bewitching eyes almost close as she lets out a howl of laughter. She pats my shoulder, "Gerudo, you are quite a charmer, aren't you?" her eyes dart to the dog as it slowly prowls toward me, "Back!" she demands and it races away with its tail between its legs. She shakes her head, "I don't understand why Pike needed to bring her…" she turns her head to a Sheikah, "Hosan, bring the prisoner something to drink, we don't need him to be passing out again-,"

The same person who brought me here pokes their head up from a pile of logs, "But Loretta, Pike has told us not-,"

"Do you _really_ want to go against _my_ orders or defy his?" she stands putting her hands on her hips. Power; she has it. "Now, do as I say or you will feel my wrath," her high, harmonious voice drops to a malicious snarl. She waits for the Sheikah to leave her sight and then squats back down, "The Sheikah are always so… defiant when it comes to the Hylians-,"

"Impa isn't-,"

"Are you sure about that?" she arches an eyebrow to me. "She only listens to the queen. Even at best, she still disregards all orders she does not agree with. That will all change-,"

"How?" I lean forward with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not telling you," she laughs. She drops herself to the ground again. The Sheikah returns and drops a bottle on her lap. "Thank you Hosan; may all the men in Hyrule flock your way," she laughs.

The Sheikah glares at her as she walks away. "I take it you don't like the Sheikah?" I smile as she brings the bottle to my mouth.

"Is that really a necessary question?" she waits for me to drink. She takes the bottle away and I gasp for air. Loretta tosses her long, yellow locks over her shoulders, "Now tell me; what is the Gerudo King doing outside of his land alone?"

"If I told you, I doubt you would believe it," I shake my head. She pulls the neck of my shirt out and smiles, as she looks in. "Excuse me-,"

"Relax," she laughs stretching the neck out and it snaps back to my body as she releases, "just checking if you're all healed, that's all. No funny business here," she brings the bottle back to my lips and I unwillingly drink more of the liquid. "This should finish you up," she nods waiting for me to down the rest. The red liquid's sour taste nips at my tongue.

"Loretta," I turn my head and see Pike standing with his chin jutted forward.

The woman stares at me with a smile and then looks to the ground, "Yes, my dear Pike?"

"Why are you here when I specifically asked you to find Impa?" he pushes her making her fall to the mud.

"Hey!" I holler kicking my feet. A part of me believes my strength can break the chains that bind me… a long lost childhood belief. "That is no way to treat a lady!" I growl as he stares down at me.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do, Gerudo."

Loretta pushes herself out of the mud and glares at the Sheikah. Her porcelain skin is now a mixture of black and brown with small blades of grass sprinkled over. Their noses touch as she speaks, "Go find her yourself. She is your sister, not mine. I am only responsible for _my_ men. You have no say as to what I do." Pike's slim body shrinks to her words. He is wise and leaves the situation. Unfortunately, Loretta, who seems to be rather relentless, chases after him with growls, hollers, and fists.

I sit in the cold mud trying to remember the Hylian war. 'On the third year, the Gerudos entered wreaking havoc amongst the Zoras' I recite in my head. I was never in that portion; I only entered during the Great Sheikah Downfall. From what I remember, that took place only a week after my people joined. I look to my hand and a bright yellow light glows from it. The Triforce of Power knows what I want; it can sense my heart's desire.

"Resistance is futile!" hollers a deep bellow of a voice and then a horn is blown. Screams and hollers swarm all around the camp. The men and women around me race to the direction of the voice with their weapons. I sit in the mud helpless as I watch a young man's head fly through the air and land on my lap. His eyes are open, staring so high up that only the whites of his eyes are all that I can see.

I look forward and see Loretta jump in the air over a fallen soldier. She carries a hammer and kneels in front of me, "Hurry, we don't have much time!" Her breathing is raced and her fingers fumble as she unties the rope on my hands. She then raises the hammer and brings it down on the chain connecting my ankles together. She grips my arms and pulls me up, "If you are looking to survive, go to Kakariko Village, Impa should be there. She'll know what to do with you!" Loretta pushes me in the direction.

I turn to her, "What are-," I am hit by a large Goron and fall to the ground. I use my legs and push him off as Loretta hammers down his skull making it crush. I wipe the unknown juices off my face and she pushes me again.

"Go!" she swings her hammer at another Goron making his jaw crack to the side. "I should be there before the evening. Tell Impa I will explain everything when I get there," she uses her foot this time and pushes me, "Go now!"

* * *

><p>… <strong>If anyone is wondering… Loretta is a made up character… she has nothing to do with ANY of the games as far as I know, and if there is a Loretta in any... it is merely coincident. She is just a 'badass' woman I decided to put in. <strong>

**Oh, and _LEva114! _Impa has returned :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Let me know what you think, tell me what you think about Loretta, or what you think of Pike… even though he was introduced in the last chapter… just let me know xD**

… **Maybe if too many people don't like Loretta, I'll kill her off :O**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>By midday, the clouds are thin, even in some parts broken. I stand on the village's clean grass in my filth. I watch as small, Sheikah children run pass and shriek with joy. Their white hair shining bright as the sun chooses to shine. It is as if the war is not on, as life in Kakariko has never been disturbed. It is a different story when you see the wounded men and women enter the village. The faces of the young soldiers weathered and thin from the hard reality of what lies on the other side of the entrance brings me near sadness. However, one cannot truly mourn for a people who were a lost cause in the first place.<p>

I feel a smile creep its way across my lips as I see an awkward Sheikah approach me. I know her name before she even speaks; the eyes she uses to stare at me are ones I have grown to hate, though it is good to see her alive.

"State your name and homeland," her voice is shaky as she holds a paper in one hand and a quill. She dips the quill into ink that is looped onto her belt. I stand for a moment with my smirk. Her shoulders raise and I can tell I intimidate her.

"You must be Impa," I furrow my eyebrows looking to confirm my thoughts.

She looks around the village and nods, "Yes." She whips the paper to straighten it, "May I have your names and homeland?"

"Loretta sent me here. She told me you would know what to do with me-,"

"Loretta spoke with you?" her eyes widen- it is at this moment I realize her eyes are not silver, but a very light almost airy pink. "How is she? I haven't seen her in nearly-," she stops herself and lowers her head at the sudden outburst. "I don't understand," she shakes her head, "What is the meaning of this? Why did she send you to me?" she examines me, "You aren't even armed-,"

"She told me that when she gets back she will explain-,"

"When she gets back?" Impa pinches her checks up with a dimwitted look. "Why is she coming here?"

"When I left, her camp was under attack," I shrug and motion my hands to the wounded soldiers, "don't you see all the people coming here wounded?"

"Gerudo," she snorts arrogantly, "there are always men and women entering this place. This is war." She sighs, "Did she say when she would be here?"

I shake my head. She lowers her chin and closes her eyes. Something is causing pain in her heart. "Did you see my brother?" her voice is small; a drastic change to the Impa I knew.

"Yes, he was the one who found me," I take a step back, "he saved me." She smiles.

"Pike has always been like that…" her voice trails. "Did he tell you if-," she corrects herself, "when he'll be back?"

I shake my head and I see that the brightness in her dims. She is only a child in this world of pain and frustration. "He will be back," I sigh, "he is strong and a great warrior. He is too smart for the Gorons to harm him."

The girl smiles at my reassuring words. She looks down at the paper and repeats, "Name and homeland?" her voice is light and warm.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, and as you have probably guessed; Gerudo Fortress," I nod nudging her shoulder. She hums a laugh and I am shocked that she finds my flirtatious touch to her liking. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking. I know how you women are about age-," I stop as her face reddens.

"Seventeen," she says and smiles with a closed mouth.

I nod. I feel the need to make her blush more, "A young _lady_ of your age must be married off by now, yes?"

The girl's face shoots down and she can no longer hide her bright smile. She uses the paper to hide behind and after she has composes herself she laughs, "No." She arches an eyebrow at me, "You flatter me with that mouth of yours. Most men would never be so bold as to ask me such a question."

I laugh, "Well, it is my duty to know such a thing." I look around the village, "So this is the great Sheikah village," I take a deep breath, "it must be difficult to run such a place in an orderly fashion with so many people coming and going... mostly staying, I presume."

Impa nods, "I try my best." She sighs as she walks and I follow, "When Pike was here, things were easier. But," she smiles, "we have managed without him for the time being." She points to a small house, "You will be staying there. The rooms are packed, and you might not get a bed. If that is the case; come to me and I should have extra blankets, you can find me in that house there," she points to another house. "Make sure you get to me early in the night; I have to turn down people later because of the shortage of the beds and blankets." She points to the children, "I don't know how the Gerudos go about, but here we look after each other. If you see a child crying, do not think twice. Most of their parents are dead. There are many orphans here…" she sighs. "If you watch out for others, chances are they'll watch out for you."

"Sounds like you run a pretty tight ship here," I nod. The sun hides in the clouds and a cool wind blows. "Is there a specific time for bed?" I joke.

Impa shakes her head with her humming laugh, "No, but with the days getting shorter and the nights long, chances are you don't want to be caught out too late." She nods her head to the north, "If something happens; we have told everyone to regroup in the cemetery down there." She shrugs, "We haven't had any attacks recently, but," she looks around the village at the ruined buildings, "when we do have those issues… they are very devastating."

I nod and open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off.

"It was very nice meeting you Ganondorf, but as you can see; Kakariko is a very busy place and I have elsewhere to be," she waves and then leaves.

I grip my belt and make my way to the house where my supposed bed is. I open the door and immediately I am stunned with the smell of body odor and fecal matter. Babies are crying and mothers are trying their best to calm them. When they see me, they only stare. I make my way up a flight of stair and see a group of men. Their beards are thick and grey as they puff on pipes and drink their drinks.

I walk into a room down a hall and find a bed. I walk towards it and stop. Movement catches my eyes in my peripheral vision. I turn my head and notice a mirror. It takes a moment to realize the reflection staring back at me is I. I touch my face and examine the newly discovered youth.

The wrinkles, though small, are now gone. My skin has a slight glow to it and my hairline is back to where it should be. I am back to my young, awkward, lanky self. I am twenty-perhaps twenty-one. My shoulders are broad and seem to be too big for my own body. I let a laugh out and cover my teeth in embarrassment. My mouth and teeth are too large for my face as they were all those years ago. my eyes are lively and my cheeks have a healthy fatness to them.

I stop gawking at myself and make my way to the bed. I am tired, and the call of sleep is much too coveted by me. I lay in the bed and close my eyes. The bad is a drastic change from the silks and feathers that Hyrule Castle had to offer, but are welcomed none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, how you like it (or not), and how you think this shit will go down. <strong>**We are far from over and getting there quick...**

**Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads!**

* * *

><p>… <strong>Sorry, felt like that needed to be added… <strong>

**Just for my pleasure… **

**If you don't get the reference, you're either too young or not as big of a loser as I am lol… but yeah… **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The air is thick and humid. The blanket on me sticks to my skin and feels like I am shedding, as a snake does, as I peal it off. There are three other bodies in my bed aside from me. When I put my feet on the floor, a moan is released and I jump. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I can see an ocean of people lying on the floor. Their light snores are filled with a calm that is both alarming and soothing.<p>

I carefully place my footing between them, which is at best the width of my hand. When I get to the door, I try to open, but there are so many people in the room that even the door is stuck closed. I lift a small child off the floor and onto another body. The child makes little whimpers until she is back to the safety of her people. I can only manage to open the door a crack, making me squeeze through it like a mouse.

On the other side, I see a fire burning on the loft above the main floor. I walk casually over, careful not to disturb the people lying in the hall. I notice a figure crouched over the fire for warmth. Loretta is back. Her yellow hair has streaks of dried blood that to even me shows that she is a rare beauty. The red seems to contrast her youth as she turns to me. I smile and wave and suddenly, I am on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" the body hollers as I land on them face to face. "Muck off!" the body yells pushing me off. I land on the ground and momentum rolls me. I lay flat on my back looking up to the ceiling. I can hear the soft laughter of Loretta.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," she smiles holding her hand out to me. I take it and she lifts me to my feet. "Couldn't sleep?" she grins.

I dust myself off and shrug, "I don't know…" I sigh, "Perhaps too much sleep."

"That's a welcomed problem around here," she laughs. Her voice is soft and calm. She pats a hassock for me to sit on and I oblige. She turns away and then back to me with a hot cup of tea, "Nights like these make me nervous." She sits on a folded blanket and releases a breath.

"How was the battle?" I ask and sip the tea.

She shakes her head making her blonde locks jostle against her shoulders. Her eyes look to me, "Too much death in one day."

I nod; she does not want to talk about it. I hunch over with my elbows resting on my knees. My legs are too long for such a short seat. "Why did you free me?" I find my thoughts becoming audible.

She smiles, "Why, would you rather be dead?" I look at her with inverted eyebrows. Her words are free and wild, yet she has the look and power of a queen. She sighs griping the pommel of her sword and circling the blade's tip on the wood floor, "We didn't need to see another person die. And," she laughs, "You seem to be a very interesting person."

I laugh, "You barely know me-,"

"I see your eyes," she grins. I feel the need to work in some kind of dazzle into my amber eyes, but before I can, she speaks, "Your eyes are very wise." She shifts on the folded blanket, "They have a sort of… innocence to them… yet," she grins, "guilt." She lays her sword on the floor beside her, "I want to know why, and if you were dead, I wouldn't be able to solve this problem, now would I?"

"No," I look to the fire, "I guess not."

She lets a quite laugh escape, "Now tell me, Gerudo, what makes you so innocent and guilty? That's quite the contradiction to have a burden of."

I laugh with her, careful to make sure I am quiet enough for the people to not wake. I untuck my shirt and relax for a moment, "Well, first off; my name is Ganondorf, not Gerudo." I wink to her and she laughs. "As for my innocence and guilt, they are mine and mine only. I do not need to share such a thing with you," I smile. She pushes me playfully and I sway. "If you really must know," I joke, "I am a child trapped in a man's body-,"

"Really," she widens her eyes with sarcasm. She shakes her head, "Well, if you're not going to tell me, then perhaps later in time you will know. A person who is so analytical with their words is bound to share their secrets…" she narrows her eyes, "even the most deepest and darkest of the sort."

I want to make her mine. She is the very epitome of power and control. Fear flashes across my face as I realize my hand is glowing. I cover it. She narrows her eyes and purses her lips. She makes me nervous yet, enthralled.

"You're hiding something," she finally speaks. Her voice is casual but her message is clear. "What it is, I'm not sure of," she pokes at the fireplace making the embers fly. "Something tells me when I find out… I might not want to know," she smiles, "but the anticipation is much too engrossing."

I smile and continue with my tea. I feel a tug at my shirt and see her head peeking in once more. "Hey," I wing my arms trying not spill the hot beverage yet attempting to make her stop.

"All healed," she laughs looking at me with a playful stare.

I snort, "You really need to stop doing that. What if someone saw you? W-what would they think?" my voice's tone is higher than usual, as I feel more outraged.

She laughs, "Calm down Gerudo," she looks around, "even if someone does see me, the people here all know who I am. My virtue is at no threat, silly boy," she smacks my shoulder.

She is a strange, young woman, a strange, young woman indeed. "How did you get into all of this?" I ask after I have calmed down.

"What do you mean?" she shrugs. I turn my palms up and motion around. She nods, "My father was a knight for the king. When he died, he left me all his weapons. When I heard of a war breaking loose across the lands over a silly little Triforce; I chose to fight-not for the Triforce, but for the people." She sighs, "Innocent people are the ones who seem to suffer more during times like these."

I nod solemnly. I bring my hands to my head and am mortified. My hair is standing on end. I quickly try to smooth it out before she looks to me. I do the best I can; knowing that one lock of hair has decided to remain standing. "How long have you been fighting?"

"Since the beginning," she looks into the flames. "I met Impa and Pike during the first year. The king assigned me to their group and since then… I have been on the sidelines." She shakes her head, "Or at least, that's what the king has said. In reality," she leans to my ear and speaks in a whisper, "The king has been sending the Sheikah into the harshest battles. He doesn't want the Hylians to all die so he figures by sending the Sheikah into the worst of worst, they will defeat the enemies and he won't have to spare anymore of his men." She folds her arms and straightens her back, "As for Kakariko, Impa decided that this was going to be the safety lands for her people. Little by little, they started coming in, and now… even Hylians are arriving." Loretta pushes her long hair back, "The queen comes every now and then to see how things are going. Sometimes, even soldiers come with supplies… but those visits have become more and more distant from each other."

"Why are you here if the king wants to send the Sheikah and not Hylians?" my mouth is tight and my eyebrows furrow.

"My father may have been a knight… but he had a large part in starting this war," she frowns slightly, "By sending me to fight with the Sheikah, I have a greater chance of dying."

"For what your father did?" I make a face. "That is quite immature. You are your own person-what he did does not define you," my words shock me.

Loretta laughs, "Try sending that plea to the king. He'll laugh," she shakes her head, "he's not as open to that thought as many people would think. I am only here with one goal; to survive and seek my revenge to the king." I nod. I feel a rush of sober thought fill me. The king is not dead in my timeline. If she did not kill the king, then somewhere along the line she dies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo, that's a heavy thought, eh?<strong>

**Let me know what you're thinking, what you like, what you don't like... **

**I know not much happened in this chapter, action wise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>We sit in Impa's house laughing. The bread is freshly baked and the wine keeps finding its way to our glasses. It may be a gloomy day outside, but in this house, there is sunshine pouring from everyone. I sway drunkenly as I stand.<p>

"Where are you going, love?" Loretta's aqua eyes find their way to me. Since claiming her as mine in the most intimate way, she has been dabbling in the water of pet names.

I lean over and kiss the top of her head, "Nowhere, my legs just need a stretch." I take a step and stumble. I knock a few mugs over and Impa releases a burst of laughter as she insures none of the glasses is hers. I stable myself by leaning on the mantle. I have been in Kakariko Village for nearly three months, and yet this is the first time I have been in Impa's home. I point to the bookshelves with a wobbly finger, "Impa," I turn to her, "Why do you have so many books?"

Impa scratched her head, "I don't know…" she shakes her head, "They were my parents'."

Loretta looks behind her and laughs, "You know what you should do underneath the loft over there?"

Impa rests her head on her hand and leans forward, "What?" her eyes widen with a smile.

"You should put a cow in there!" Loretta, Pike, and I roar in laughter. I nearly fall as I band over holding my stomach. Impa looks at the area shrugs.

She sips her wine, "Perhaps I will… seems like a nice place for a cow." She smiles, "Then every morning I will have fresh milk!" she laughs and nods her head, "Dear Nayru, I will!" She stands from her stool and we all snicker and giggle as she measures the area. "How big is a cow?" she turns to Pike who is red in the face from all the alcohol.

He stands with his wine swirling in the mug, "I don't know, Impa… maybe one and a half metres tall… two long…" he laughs, "You aren't seriously going to put one in here, are you?"

"Don't you want fresh milk every morning?" Impa turns to him with furrowed eyebrows. He laughs and she continues.

Pike turns to me, "Do I have lungs or gills?" he refers to the card on his forehead.

"Neither," I laugh as he shoots back the rest of his alcohol. It is the third time he has asked that question yet his card is a picture of a boot. "Do I have a snout?" I ask.

Impa shakes her head with the measuring tape, "No." I sigh and sip my wine. I am terrible at this game. She turns to us, "Am I black or am I white?"

"Black," Loretta nods.

"Then I am the night," Impa smiles pealing the card of her forehead. The three of us clap and cheer. She is the first to get her card right.

"Am I male or female?" Loretta asks with a face full of thought. I sit back down and look at her with narrowed eyes. "What?" she laughs hiding her face.

"Female," I smile and she drinks. Her long hair is tied back for the moment so her card does not fall down. Pike opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when the crashing of the window sounds.

We all jump to our feet; Impa is the first to grab her weapons. Screams and the thunder of hooves is all we hear. "Stay here," I push Loretta to the wall as she follows me to the door.

"You must be mad!" she hollers. She pushes me out of her way and runs out of the house. I chase after her and watch as a blade flies past my cheek. I watch helplessly as a woman is stomped by a group of horse passing by. When they are gone, her face resembles mashed potatoes with a splash of red and dirt.

I see Loretta and Impa race towards their horses and mount them. The red hair catches my eyes. It is the Gerudo attack. This is the end of the Sheikah. I watch as the two young women charge their horses ready to strike at the enemy. I find myself torn between my people and the person I want.

"Ganondorf," Pike hollers. I turn to him and he throws a sword into my hand. "Help gather the women and children. If you find any men, send them to me!" he races past and disappears into the chaos.

I pull the hood up that the Sheikah women were so kind to make for me, and run. I bang on the doors of each building for everyone to come out. I see a group of children huddled behind a building. I race to them and motion to follow. I holler to them to head to the cemetery, but when I look back… there are only bodies on the wet grass. I feel my knees give out and I fall to the ground. I stare in awe as blood pools around the pile.

I push myself up and run to the buildings I knocked on. Few men are out, but the ones who are capable, try their best in defending their homes. I see a young man charge at a Gerudo and stiffen. The Gerudo pulls her scimitar out of his body and sprints to her next target.

I try my best and make my way to the other side of the village. As I approach a group of cowering women, I trip and fall face down on a corpse. I recognize the face for in another life she was my friend. The cold feeling builds up in my throat. I crawl a few feet away and throw up. The woman on the ground is one of Nabooru's friends and mine.

I shakily stand to my feet and wipe my mouth. When I turn back to the women, they are gone. I hear a horse nay and see Nabooru. I am lost for the moment. I do not know where to go or what to do. Every time I find people, they either are dead or scattered before I reach them. I refuse to take part in murdering my people. I refuse to watch my Gerudos fall in battle.

The future has been written and so shall it be done. The Sheikah will fall and the Gerudos will make their way to the Gorons after a day's rest here. I make my way to the roof of a building and crouch. I watch with hawk eyes as men and women fall. No one is making his or her way to the graveyard and it does not faze me. This is not my responsibility. I flatten myself on the roof as Impa rushes towards the building.

"Where's Ganondorf!" she hollers looking frantic.

"We need to leave!" I hear Pike holler. Just as I look over the edge at him, a scimitar slide through his abdomen and back out. He stands for a moment and then falls to his knees. Impa races to him and holds his bleeding body. The words they exchange with each other are too quiet for me to hear. I feel pride in my people with the healthy kill, but my heart fractures as I see the man who saved my life die.

I jump from the roof and drive my blade into the woman who did the act. My blade jabs into her forehead as she looks up to me. Her eyes look at me with familiarity. She knows who I am. She knows her king did this to her. I pull my sword out of her and I am vaguely reminded of pulling the Master Sword from the pedestal. Where is it? I must have dropped it in the temple. I make a light jog to Impa.

"He's dead," she looks to me with tears in the airy pink eyes. She looks like a five year old who has just skinned her knee. Her lip quivers and she holds him close. "He's dead," she repeats. Through the screams of suffering and hollers of death, her voice is the only thing that runs my blood cold. "He's," she shakes her head. She cannot bear to say it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Impa...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Impa pushes against me as she arches her back to get away. I hold her tighter. She screams and cries as Loretta covers the girl's mouth. Kakariko is burning and we sit in the graveyard cowering behind the stones. She sounds like an animal as her cries become harder and harder. Loretta, I can see, is trying to hold back her tears. There are no words exchanged by any of us, only young Impa's muffled cries.<p>

I watch as black smoke rushes to the heavens. The unmistakable sickening sweet scent of burning flesh makes its way to us. I feel sick. Some of the people I have grown fond of, and as for the children, their lives do not deserve this. Today, there are no heroes, only survivors.

Impa kicks at my legs making me twist her in an unnatural way. Loretta clutches onto the gravestone we hide behind and lets her tears fall. Impa's mouth opens to let out a scream, but her pain is far too deep to allow her to do such a thing. The only things that escape her mouth are animalistic hollers. Loretta places her hand in the way of the young girl's mouth and quiets the noise.

Impa's body becomes limp. Panicked, I look down and see she has fainted. This ordeal is all too much for her mind to handle. I continue to hold her, nervous that if I let go she will wake and run back to the village for the third time. Loretta rests her chin on my shoulder and sniffles.

I tighten my fingers around her hand. She brings her free arm around me and leans on my side. I bring her in close and rest my chin on the top of her head. It is the Gerudos doing this, causing this pain. I have changed the past. I was supposed to be in this battle, fighting alongside Nabooru. Rain begins to pour and I bring up my hood again. I pull Impa up and Loretta cradles her head.

It is a dark time in Sheikah history. I hear footsteps on the gravel path and huddle closer to the gravestone. Loretta lets a small whimper escape her lips and I glare at her. I take a peek and see a Gerudo wandering casually down the path, though she hold her scimitar ready each time she looks behind one of the stones.

I turn to Loretta, "Wake her up!" I keep my voice in a low whisper, but thunder seems to drown me out.

"What?" her sapphire eyes narrow with inverted eyebrows.

"Wake up Impa, we need to get out of here," I pass the limp body to her.

"What's going on? Where do we go?" her voice is shrill as she shakes Impa directing her questions to me.

I watch, as the Gerudo gets closer. My heart skips a beat as she readies herself over our stone. I turn back, "Stay calm and don't follow." I grab Impa and stand before Loretta can argue. "I've got her!" the Gerudo stares at me in shock. I toss Impa's body to the gravel at the woman's feet and rip my hood off.

Immediately the Gerudo kneels before me. "My king," her voice is shaky.

"Stand," I command looking to the sky with an arrogant stance.

"What are you doing here? Koume and Kotake told us you were with them," her eyes are wide. "They said you wished for us to fight-,"

"I left," I laugh pushing Loretta down with my foot as she tries to stand. Lightning forks across the sky and the rain becomes thicker, "Did you really think I was going to let you women have all the fun?"

The Gerudo shakes her head, "I didn't see you ride in-,"

"Perhaps you should be more vigilant," I growl.

The woman looks down at Impa, "She doesn't look dead-,"

"I only choked her out," I lie. I shake my head, "It is a better prize to know she will be the last of her people and live the rest of her days alone." I walk towards the Gerudo, "Take our soldiers and send them up Death Mountain-,"

"Will you be joining?" she interrupts me.

I shake my head and look down at the sleeping Impa, "I fear I won't," I sigh. "There are still some things I need to do here. If anyone asks, you never saw me. You got it?"

The Gerudo nods and then leaves. As she disappears into the rain, Loretta stands. Her eyes are narrow and she hits the back of my head with a powerful fist. I let out a yelp and watch as she aids Impa.

"How could you do this, Ganondorf?" she lifts Impa over her shoulder and glares up into my eyes.

I grab the collar of her shirt and pull her close, "Would you rather be dead?" I push her away and she stumbles back. "If she had found you and Impa, you both would be dead-,"

"But not you, you would be alive and well for you are the King of Thieves," she growls. I do not look at her. I can feel her eyes staring with hate and disgust. I pull my hood up and hide my eyes, "We need to get out of here-,"

"Where do we go?" she hollers. The rain makes her eyes half close, "This is-was the last haven in the country! There is nowhere left to go!"

"We will find some place!" I snarl.

"When I said we, I was referring only to Impa and myself," her words tear at my heart. "You seem to be in no danger." She begins walking away and I try to grab her arm. She swirls around, "You are no better than any of those women! You are worse-more so for having me believe you were a good person!" her eyes give me chills. "I loved you, Ganondorf… But now…" her hands push her wet hair back, "I don't know what to think of you anymore." Lightning flashes, "I don't ever want to see you again," her voice is tired and filled with hurt.

"Loretta-please," I bring my hand out to touch her. She backs away and curves her upper lip. "I didn't lie!" I bellow.

She narrows her eyes, "Did you know the Gerudos would be coming?" her face is mere inches away from mine. I pause for a moment and she snorts. "Goodbye Ganondorf Dragmire," she shakes her head, "Have a wonderful life." I try to run after her, but she tosses something to the ground that flashes bright and releases smoke. She is gone. I have never felt so alone in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ganondorf :'(<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf," the voice calls. It shows a fake sweetness. "Ganondorf," the volume rises without my answer. "Ganondorf Dragmire," the voice calls once more. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but tonight, I do not run. I am tired and discouraged, "Ganondorf, my sweet, melancholy rose," the voice derisions into my ear. I want to turn to face whatever body owns the voice, but I know the blackness with only blind me further. "What is wrong, my delicate, somber, little plum?" tonight the voice is calm.<p>

I shrug and shake my head. I want to speak, but my lungs hold me back. I open my mouth, but only air passes through.

"Ganondorf," the unseen hand runs up my neck and into my hair, "my solemn, loving beauty," I want to cringe as the hand pets my head, "Why do you fear telling me your troubles?"

"Who are you?" I find my voice. I part of me fears the answer.

"I am many things…" the voice trails. "Now what is it that troubles my wonderful, dreary Ganondorf?"

"I am at a loss…" my voice trails. The hand runs down my neck and stops on my shoulder.

"You never loved her…" the voice answers in an irreverent way. "She was only something you _wanted_. You have the intelligence to know the difference between love and want… don't you?" the hand grips my shoulder, "You had your time with her…" The hand slides up my neck again, "You felt inside her, released your young tension. She used you as you used her-,"

"I did not use her!" I holler pushing the hand away from me. I put my head down feeling the darkness swallow me even more.

"Ganondorf, my silly, glowering clementine," the voice coaxes, "I know you more than you know yourself. Believe me when I say you used her." The voice drifts, "I know as much about you as the earth know about each tree…"

* * *

><p>I awake in the graveyard I was left in. The chilling wind blows at me as I stand. I rub my hands together and breathe on them. The cold, wet sleep has left my body exposed to the elements. My nose is stuffed and throat dreadfully sore. It takes a moment to remember what happened, but as I leave, I see the charred buildings and ash piles with burnt limps poking out. I need to get back to Gerudo Fortress. If I can speak with Koume and Kotake, perhaps they could shed some light on my ever-growing mystery of life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the incredibly short chapter, didn't know what else to put into this… but I still felt it was a minorly major part… and yes I know 'minorly' is not a word…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if anyone can take a guess, as to whatwhom Ganondorf's dreams are polluted with.**

**Mind you, I really shouldn't be writing for that thing... seeing as I have only heard of it and not seen it for myself.**

**Don't hate me if I made 'it' wrong... please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… and to <span>Vaati<span> ****lol **

**Don't worry, you haven't been bothering me.**

* * *

><p><strong>And to <span>Abitupset<span>, I'm sorry, I tried adding this at like... three or four in the morning.**

**I must have clicked the wrong chapter, sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thank you for letting me know lol I honestly had no clue**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I never assumed that traveling from Kakariko to Gerudo Valley would be so… hostile, if that is a word I can use to describe cumbersome walking and dodging of potential 'enemies'… among the few wild beast attacks. I walked along the border to keep from the eyes of the ever-watchful Hylian Soldiers, though I had been with allies of theirs, my presence was still unsettling. Especially after the Gerudo raid in Kakariko.<p>

I remember passing the tunnel to Kokiri Forest and seeing two rebellious Kokiri children crouching in the darkness of the passage. Their green eyes watching me like little imps. I may be wrong, but I believe one flashed their teeth at me with a gnarl.

I approach Gerudo Valley exhausted. It feels like ages since I last stepped foot into my homelands, and with the smell of the dry sand, my body feels limp. I cross the bridge and give a warm smile to the guard. Her eyes narrow at me and then she bows. I fall to my knees, grip her shoulders, and lean into her ear, "Where are my mothers?"

The woman's eyes shift. She is afraid to look at me, "In the Dessert Colossus-," she shakes her head, "My king," she stands supporting me; "you need rest." She carelessly drops her spear and whistles with her hand. Two new women flock towards us. "He needs rest and a good meal," she slaps at a hand grabbing me, "He is the king! Treat him with respect." Sadly, not long after the two women take me, I am done. My chin falls to my chest and I can hear myself snoring even in my sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nabooru, you can't be in here-,"<p>

"I know him! He is my friend!" a high voice sheiks. I hear movement around me. A hand rests on my forehead, "I think he has a fever-,"

"He is just exhausted; all he needs is sleep and liquids. Not a noisy little girl making a fuss!" the voice hisses. I open my eyes and see her face. The age she once bore is gone; her face is a smooth canvas waiting to be painted on by time's cruel brush. She is the chubby faced little girl I once knew. Her eyebrows are furrowed with concern, "Ganon?"

I sit up quick and feel blood rush to my head. I take a moment holding my face waiting for the black dots to disappear. I turn to see my nursemaid holding Nabooru's shoulders. I smile, "Leave Nabooru alone, she is fine staying for the time being."

My nursemaid lets out a sigh of frustration and then leaves. Nabooru sits swinging her legs waiting for me to speak. The room is orange with the taint of twilight. I begin to push my sheet off only to realize that my body is not what a child should see. I bring them back up fast and turn to Nabooru hoping she did not see. Her face is red and she covers her mouth and nose with her palms. I want to crawl into a dark hole and never see the light of day again.

"How was your first raid?" I ask casually. I feel the hotness of embarrassment conceal me. There is silence for a moment. No surprise there, I would have ran out of the room screaming had I been her age and seen such a thing.

"It was fine. The Sheikah were…" she shakes her head, "Why didn't you come?" her voice holds an innocent ring to it.

I prop a pillow up and lean back against the cool stone wall. I sigh, "I…" I shake my head, "I wanted to… but I had many things to do here. I am sorry," I look to her and she nods.

"We could have used you, you know," she shakes her head; "We lost a lot of women there. However, we were successful. We even went to Death Mountain!" she jumps up from her seat. She mimics a Goron, "They were huge! The Gorons were walking around like nothing was out of the ordinary, but when they saw us-," she leans to me, "They all screamed and hollered in fear!" she laughs, "Can you imagine? Gorons afraid of women?" she shakes her head with a smile.

"Not just women," I poke her nose, "powerful, strong, beautiful women." Nabooru blushes and climbs back up her chair. I stretch my bare arms above my head and release a loud yawn. I slide down on the bed and turn to my side facing her. "You know, Nabooru," I smile looking into her cat eyes. "One day…" she blinks softly, "you will be a very beautiful, young, lady." I sigh, "A young lady that even I, your king, would be lucky to know."

The girl swings her legs again. She then laughs, "And one day you will be a man that every woman runs from!" I do not argue; sleep is a swift spell. It casts itself over me like the darkness covers the night. I dream no dream, though my sleep is one of the best I have had in months.

* * *

><p>I feel hands pushing me back and forth; laughter fills the room around me. I open my eyes and see women of all ages around my bed. My nursemaid is frantic trying to shoo them out. The women laugh and whisper to each other as they watch my eyes open. The sun shines brightly through my window. A young woman approaches me with a bow and sets a tray on my lap as I sit up.<p>

My eyes search the room and fall on Nabooru who seems to be chatting up a storm with another young girl. I feel my heart race as the women's voices and laughter gets louder and louder. Though hunger growls in my belly, I do not feel like eating. Something about all these eyes watching me makes me uncomfortable. I motion a finger to Nabooru and she comes to my side.

"Have you eaten today?" it is a silly question for I know none of them have. The drought was terrible during the civil war. That was one of the reasons we joined; to scavenge for food like vultures. She shakes her head.

I lift the tray off my lap and smile, "Take this outside and share it with your friend-,"

"You need to eat-,"

"I am fine," I laugh as the women stare and whisper more. "Take it and have a wonderful meal. A growing girl needs her strength," I pat her head and she races out of the room with two other girls.

All I do is motion for my shirt and a woman brings it to me. It has been a long time since someone has waited on me in such a way. It is as if a piece of me has forgotten I am royalty. I take the shirt and pull it on. The women still laugh and whisper. I mouth 'my pants' to another and before I can take a breath, she hands me the trousers. I slip them on discreetly, hoping another incident would not happen, and buckle them tightly. I throw the sheet off and stand from the bed quickly.

The women and girls 'oo' and 'awe' as if I am some kind of god. What am I saying? In Gerudo Fortress, I _am_ some kind of god. I take a few steps to the door and an arm reaches out to me. I turn to see my old nursemaid shaking her head.

"You need your sleep," she waves a finger at me, "and don't think I didn't see you give Nabooru your breakfast!"

"Genevieve," I smile, "I am fine," I stomp my feet and jump up and down, "see?"

She lets a laugh out with the sight of my charming self. She shakes her head, "Ganondorf," she coughs slightly, "you may go. But-," she waves a finger again, "you come straight to me if you feel ill again! You had us all worried!" I nod and kiss her forehead. I then race out of the room and down the hall. I see Nabooru and the other girls laugh and speak with mouths full of toast and cuccos egg.

I run out into the fortress and see the guards on patrol. I nod my head to them in a silent hello and they return the action. I walk quickly through the sand until I reach the entrance to the Haunted Wastelands. Even now, just thinking of what lye on the other side of the desert terrifies me… even though I have been to the Desert Colossus many times. It is the fact that one can easily get lost and never return that renders me petrified.

I take a deep breath, look to see if anyone is following, and then enter the sandstorm. I have never gone to the Desert Colossus without a guide, and I am afraid I will be lost. I slit my eyes trying to see forward, but the sand is much too harsh on my eyes. I cover my face and shield it from all the small rocks swirling and whipping at my face. I walk blindly in the dreadful heat.

It feels like I have been traveling for days in this relentless place. My lips crack and bleed from the dryness of the desert. No intelligent person would do this, no person with a brain would wander into a land alone knowing no one ever leaves alive without some kind of guide.

Even the wind is blistering hot; it makes my face feel like it is pealing with each step I take. My body burns with the beating sun glaring at me. My eyes are closed tight as I trek through the sand. For all I know, I could be walking in circles like a lunatic.

Suddenly, the wind stops. Everything is calm and for a moment, I think I am dead. Had the heat drained me from life? I drop my arms and look with amazement. The Desert Colossus stands before me with pride and definition. Her eyes stare pass me and I laugh at my accomplishment. I have made it. I take no time and sprint to the opening.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if at any point I have put 'Dessert Colossus' instead of 'Desert Colossus'...<strong>

**I have issues with that word... desert... **

* * *

><p><strong>In exchange for the last crazy short chapter, I have treated you all with on nice mediocre long chapter ;D<strong>

**It is my gift to you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Before I enter the room, I know they are there. Their cackles you could hear on the other side of the country. Words are exchanged from one another and then the laughter. They are happier to be alone with each other than to be in the company of the fortress's women. Suddenly a shriek escapes one of them with laughter following. What they are doing, I fear to know; witches, whether they are your segregate mother or not, are very tricky beings. I knock on the wall to grab their attention. Their backs straighten and turn to me.<p>

"Ganondorf," Koume laughs, "come in, come in," she puts a hand on my back and leads me further into the room. "What brings you here unescorted?" she smiles.

"Let the boy sit before you question him!" Kotake smacks the back of her twin's head. I cough trying to hide my laughter. Koume leads me to a small table and pulls a chair out for me to sit.

"How long were you out there?" Koume asks preparing a hot beverage for me. I only shrug. My voice is hard to find in my rusted throat.

Kotake sits at a chair across from me, "If we had known you were coming, we would have prepared something for you to eat-,"

"Don't trouble yourselves," I say in a raspy voice taking the cup of tea Koume drops in front of me. I wipe my forehead from the sweat that has built up and sigh. "I have some questions… mothers," my eyebrows raise waiting for their reactions.

Koume sits on a short stool and rests her chin on her hand, "What kind of questions?"

I shift in the chair, "All sorts." I smile slightly, "Most of them revolving around myself-,"

"As per usual," Kotake laughs pushing her hair back. She cracks a large smile at me making her wrinkles deepen, "What do you need answered, my boy? We will try to answer as best we can."

I sigh, "I have done something unusual…" I lean back in the chair balancing it. "I doubt you would believe me-,"

"Try me," smiles Koume.

I bring myself forward and smack my hands unwillingly on the table, "Alright." I look to my tea and sigh, "I have traveled through time." I cringe, waiting for them to laugh and tease my words. To my surprise when I look up, they both are looking at each other in shock. There is silence for a moment.

"Where have you traveled to?" Kotake breaks the silence.

"I was twenty-nine… I was taking an allegiance to the King of Hyrule-,"

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Koume leans forwards craning her neck out to me.

I shake my head with a smile, "If it was a dream, it was very vivid…" I fix my eyes on a candle burning in the centre of the table, "I was sent back to this time to fix something I did in the past…"

"What did you do?" Kotake shrugs, "The Ganondorf we raised would have done everything in his power to insure the safety of his people- he would have done everything right-,"

"If I knew why I was sent back, do you really think I would be here asking you two what to do?" I snarl. My patience is wearing thin. I sigh and try to control myself, "I was sent here and now I have changed something-,"

"What did you change?" Kotake questions.

"I was supposed to be with Nabooru when we raided Kakariko Village… instead I was with the Sheikah," I shake my head. "I spent three months there when in _my_ past I was here, deciding attacks and such," I shrug, "I don't understand how I did it-,"

"How did you travel through time, son?" Koume's eyes are intense. I can tell she is trying to believe me.

"A sword- the Master Sword to be exact," I sip my tea. "I pulled it from the pedestal and then… I awoke in the temple to what I assume to be almost eight years in the past."

"Hmm," they both hum together. Kotake rubs her thin chin and furrows her eyebrows. Koume sighs and looks to the ground.

"How old am I?" I lean to Koume. Her eyes raise and she shakes her head.

"Twenty… twenty-one next month," she looks back down, "But if what you say is true… you are not our young boy anymore. You are a man stuck in this body."

"Do I still have my dashing looks in the future?" Kotake jumps up surprising me. Her burst of life is unusual, even at this age.

"Every bit of it," I answer not quite knowing what about her she believes to be dashing. I sigh, "Do any of you know what I should do?"

"Well," Koume sighs looking into my eyes, "first we need to analyze the situation. What did you do in your past that is different from this one you are portraying now?"

I lean back balancing the chair again. I raise my eyebrows, "I was caught in the middle of a fight when I left the Temple of Time… that almost killed me-,"

"What else? Something that could have altered time," Koume inverts her eyebrows.

"Nothing major, I suppose," I shrug. I fold my arms, "There was this girl though… but that shouldn't have done anything. She raced off saying she never wanted to see me again…" I arch an eyebrow, "What would happen if I decided to go back to my time?"

Kotake, who seemed to be in her own little world, pipes in, "Time would default; everything would go as it was… though with the minor changes added, some things may slightly differ." She stands from her chair and walks to the kettle pouring herself some tea. "Are you looking to change something that _may_ happen? Or, are you trying to stop a particular _moment_ from happening?" her voice peaks with interest.

I shift and tighten my lips. She turns to me with an arched eyebrow, "If you are, for either, know this; you cannot change the inevitable. If it is someone's life you wish to change, know that you cannot. Whether it be death one is trying to escape or life; time will not have it." Her words make the hair on my neck stand on end. She sits back at the table, "If someone is meant to be born, they will be born. If someone is meant to die, they will die."

"Why?" I raise my jaw to her.

"So it is a life you wish to save," Koume smiles and clasps her hands under her chin, "How romantic!" her bulging eyes close at the thought.

I shake my head, "Why can I not change such a thing? It is not written in stone!"

"The goddesses will not see it through," Kotake continues. "It takes a very wicked mind to not see that," she smiles at me and I snort.

"Could magic change time?" I ask looking to Koume.

"Perhaps," she shrugs, "but-,"

"Using magic to change time is impossible! Haven't you seen us?" she points to her face, "We have tried for centuries to stop the hands of time and look at us!" Kotake seems to be rather angry. Her eyes glare at me, "If it is your life you wish to be saved, know there is no way to save it. Your soul has already been damned."

Anger bulges a vein in my forehead. My chest moves quickly with my breaths. I shake my head, "So I am meant to die?" I raise my voice to her, "Would you let me die?" I lean over the table as I stand. I glare into her eyes with hatred I have never felt, "If I die, then it is the end of our people!"

"Life will go on, like it has for many years…" her voice is distant yet her eyes are mocking me, "Our people were coming to an end anyway-,"

"Kotake!" I turn my head to see Koume slamming the table, "That is enough!" Koume grips my hand tight, "We will find a way for you to change this… I don't know what is worse; knowing the exact moment you die, or how you will die-,"

"I know both," I flash my teeth in a weak smile and lower my head. "Well," I bob my head and correct myself, "I know the year…"

"Surely there is a spell or curse to help you," Koume grips my hand again, "I will be sure to look in our library from top to bottom. But until then," she shakes her head, "try to change as much about your past as you can… on days you spent here in the fortress, leave. On days you were tired and slept, do not sleep." She takes a deep breath, "I will send for someone when I have found something."

I nod and begin to leave the room. Suddenly, I remember my dreams. "Do you two have any idea what is causing me to have nightmares?"

"What kind of nightmares?" Koume shrugs.

"The kind that make me wake up screaming… I've been having them recently," I look to the floor. Koume and Kotake exchange looks. I know something is up.

"No," Kotake shakes her head, "not a clue." I nod knowing I will not get anything out of them this visit. I bow my head and then make my way out of the colossus. Something about their faces brings me to suspicion that they do know…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, another longish chapter, but... yeah...<strong>

**Please enjoy, tell me what you like... what you don't like et cetera, et cetera.**

**Hope you enjoy how it's going so far!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I should have put this in chapter eighteen, sorry!<strong>

**Genevieve is pronounced 'Jena veev', for those who do not know… if any.**

**And for this chapter; Joke… not as in funny ha-ha, but as is 'Yoh kah', it is the Dutch equivalent of Joyce. **

***Singsong voice* The more you know!**

* * *

><p>The dry hot makes me wake up feeling like I am suffocating. It would seem being in Hyrule has made me weak against my own land. I reach to the nightstand blindly and feel a cup. I bring it to my lips and drink quickly. It is wine; bottled in some godforsaken year that I was never around to see. I drop the cup on the nightstand and look outside. The moon is round and fat. It looks at me with a smile.<p>

There are few guards patrolling tonight, because most of the women are in the banquet hall celebrating a young woman's birthday. She turns twelve, which is the only birth year we celebrate for it is the mark of adulthood. I roll over as I hear singing coming from the building. They asked me to join, but I declined… I did go in my past, but Koume wants me to change everything. Besides, the party was boring, I spent most of it sitting against the wall talking to Nabooru about the fabrics they used to make the birthday girl's outfit.

Yes, I lead an exciting life. Not only did I speak about fabrics and have a wide variation of different quick stitches, but I also learnt how to crochet, knit, I even once helped make a quilt. Yes, it is an exciting life to be the only man among women.

I roll onto my side and hide my face from the moonlight with my pillow. It feels like it takes centuries for me to fall back asleep. I roll uncomfortably in my bed as I dream. I have found that if I move in my sleep, the voice does not seem to come as often. However, it doesn't seem to help with the terrible blackness. It has been nearly a decade since I have dreamt of something colourful. Oh, how I desire to dream light and beautiful things. This blackness drains me from my energy. Constantly running from whatever may be in it, fearing what the voice is, fighting to wake up. Sleep is the enemy, yet it is a vital component to sustain life.

I scratch my eyes open to see the moon has been replaced with the scorching sun. My fingers are stiff as I release them from clutching the sheet around me. I look around the room and see Nabooru in the doorway. I pull the sheet up to my chin.

"Still shy?" she smirks; this is first of many times she has said this to me. I narrow my eyes at her and wrap the sheet around me like a cocoon as I wander through the room looking for my clothes. She holds my shirt up with a smile and arched eyebrow. I rip it from her hand without a thanks and she laughs.

"Why are you in here?" I growl. I am not by any means I morning person especially when it comes to people entering my room without permission. I slip the shirt on over my head and lower the sheet making it resemble a long skirt. I raise my eyebrows waiting for her answer.

"Genevieve told me it was fine-,"

"Well, Genevieve needs to pass these things off to me before deciding!" I scowl as I grab my pants and slip them on.

"What's wrong with you, Ganon?" Nabooru's amber eyes look up to me with hurt in them. I have forgotten she is still only a little girl. I wrap the sheet into a ball and toss it into the hamper.

I sigh and walk to her, "I am sorry." I place a hand on her shoulder, "I just… I haven't been myself lately."

Nabooru laughs slightly, "You can say that again, Joke thought you were mad at her. She didn't know why you didn't come last night." Her eyes look to me and narrow, "Neither did I, why didn't you?"

"You wouldn't understand Nabooru…" I look around the room and find my breakfast neatly plated on a small table. I walk to it and sit, "Come," I smile to her.

She sits at the small table and watches with hungry eyes as I eat. I slide a piece of toast drenched in egg yolk to her and she gladly takes it. She speaks with her mouth full, "You know, Ganon," she wipes her mouth, "You have been acting very strange since you came back from Koume and Kotake. What did you do out there?"

I shrug scooping egg into my fork, "The usual; we spoke to one another, they advised me… then I left." Nabooru motions for my wine and I slide it to her.

She sips it and takes a quick, delayed breath, "Maybe you should stop going. All it does it makes you act funny. I mean," she bites into her toast and chews for a moment, "it gets you all tied in knots." She swallows and takes down more of my wine, "You should go on vacation!"

"And leave you all to fend for yourselves?" I laugh as the wine shoot into her face from bring the cup up too fast. She nods fast and continues to eat. "Then where would you get all your meals from?" I ask giving more toast to her.

"Raids," she bites and chews some more. She chokes slightly from eating too fast. "I never ate better than after the raid at Kakariko Village," she swallows more wine and then looks to me with shy eyes, "Of course…" she smiles, "None can compare to the food you give me, Ganon."

I laugh and shake my head. I finish off the rest of my eggs and slide the plate to her to eat the rest of the soggy toast. I stand from the small table and stretch.

"Where are you going?" her voice is muffled by the food packed in her cheeks.

I sigh and look out to the fortress, "I'm not sure yet…" I smile, "Perhaps I will go on vacation-,"

"Can I come too?" she stands after gulping the last of the wine. She is like a puppy; always wanting to be with me.

"Where will we go?" I ask humoring myself.

She pushes the hair that has fallen out of her ponytail aside, "I don't know… we could make a trip to the Lost Woods-,"

"That's rather cheeky," I laugh. "You do know the Lost Woods is named for just that reason, you get lost and never exit it-,"

"Well, the Haunted Wastelands are like that, but you seem to find your way out no problem-,"

"I have been there many times. It is much different when you enter a new place," I shake my head. I look out the window and narrow my eyes as the sun beams down after a small cloud passes.

"You're not really going to go anywhere, are you?" she arches an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest.

"I might…" I sigh. I sit on my bed and furrow my eyebrows, "I will have to go somewhere very soon… I'm spending too much time here-,"

"You've only been here for three days!" Nabooru complains. She tosses her arms down like a child having a tantrum.

"Nabooru," I scold, "you're almost twelve, smarten up!" she looks to me with her yellow, glistening eyes narrowed. I shake my head and stand, "One more day here and then I will need to go on a trip."

"Will you be back?" her voice is mousy and sweet as she leans on the bedpost. I am momentarily reminded of Princess Zelda. The two seem to share the same desire to have someone with them. I nod my head. She perks up with a smile, "Good!" she skips around the room and then halts. She turns to me with eyes that could cut steel, "Will I be able to come with you?

I invert my eyebrows, "Maybe…" I stand from the bed, "I doubt you want to spend a week with me. All I will be doing is traveling across Hyrule. There might even be dangerous battle I come across-," I stop myself as I realize Nabooru is smiling largely. Apparently what I thought would keep her from coming is the very thing making her want to go.

I approach me and look down at her, "You do know it will be dangerous… you could get hurt. She nods.

Nabooru winks at me, "I know you won't let anything bad happen to me. You're like an older brother to me." She looks down, "Know, can I go with you or are you going to shun me to my duties in this drab place?"

I roll my eyes. She is trying to guilt me into letting her go. I nod my head and she jumps up with glee. She turns to the door, but I grab her ponytail from keeping her moving. She lets out a yelp and then turns to me with inverted eyebrow, "I told you to stop doing that!"

I wave my finger at her, "I don't want you blabbing your mouth to everyone that I am leaving." She nods slowly. "My absence is my business. If anyone asks where you are going, just say Koume and Kotake told you that they need you to do some things outside of the fortress, got it?" She nods slowly and begins to leave, "We leave in a week's time. Can you keep quiet until then?" she turns back and smirks with a nod. Even at this age, she is still mature… though not in her actions, but in her words. For her to realize that Koume and Kotake bring my spirits down fascinates me. She is a wise young girl and it terrifies me.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, if you have any questions, I will gladly answer them.<strong>

**Let me know how you feel about Ganondorf's relationships with everyone... if you have an opinion**

**What do you think will happen during their trip?**

**... I have an idea... and I think it is... hmm... hilarious and also... slightly rude.**

**I say hilarious in a light way... I doubt you guys would get the humor... though you guys seem to be pretty smart.**

**(I guess I should finish the chapter so you guys can decide for yourselves)**

**... Maybe I'm wrong in saying hilarious... it tickles my funny bone when I think about it. LOL**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I grip the reins on my stallion and before he can charge, Nabooru stands in his way. I roll my eyes and scowl, "What do you want?" her constant presence has been taking its toll on me. I understand I am her friend, but I did not realize she was <em>always<em> with me in my younger days.

She puts her hands behind her back and looks up at me with her amber eyes wide, "I thought we were going together… you promised," her eyes fill with sadness.

I want to race past her, but my heart pangs at the sight of her upset. I dismount and retreat to the stables. "I'm sorry," I apologize looking over my shoulder at the eleven year old with her pack hanging low to the ground. She stands in the sand waiting for my return with another horse.

I look down at her, "Where are we going to go?" I smile trying to hide my disappointment. I really wanted to be alone… but she was right, I did say she could come. The girl shrugs. I narrow my eyes, "Where shall we go? What shall we do?" I look around the fortress and then smile, "Have you ever seen Zora's River?"

Nabooru shakes her head. "Would you like to see it?" I ask with my hands on my hips. She nods with a smile. "Alright, then we shall go there," I laugh. I help her onto the tall animal and wait for her to be steady. I then mount my own and begin trotting down the path. It is too early in the morning for anyone to be awake, so no one will see us.

Nabooru takes the chance with the clear path and smiles at me. I know what she wants to do. I nod my head. "Ready?" she smiles bringing the reins close to her body; I nod and do the same. "Go!" she hollers squeezing her legs around the animal's sides. She takes off at the speed of light, but I know my stallion will pass her in a heartbeat. I take a moment, slide further in the saddle, and loosen the reins. I whisper into his ear and the rush of wind nearly knocks me back.

He runs faster than he ever has. His young, strong legs push hard in the sand as we leave Nabooru in the dust. She yelps as a wind sends the sand spiralling into her face. I have won this race and she knows it. I slow the horse down and look back at Nabooru. She rubs her eyes as her horse lazily makes its way to me.

I shake my head, "That's bad horse manners." Nabooru glares at me taking offense to my words. "You need to collect him," I furrow my eyebrows, "he's thinking he's the boss. You need to make sure he knows you're in charge." Nabooru shrugs not knowing what I mean. "Straighten your back," I mirror my words, "and tighten your legs- not like you're getting him ready to charge, but tight enough that the horse understands he what he is doing is wrong."

Nabooru nods and magically the stallion smartens his posture. She smiles at me triumphantly as she bobs up and down to my side. I shake my head and laugh. "What?" she furrows her eyebrows.

"One more lesson," I tilt my head and point to how she rides, "You see how you're bumping up and down?" she nods. "You need to move with your horse. Pretend he is an extension of your legs, not a separate thing. When you walk, your torso moves, doesn't it?" she nods again. "Well, move with him, not against him. He feels you fighting against his movements so, naturally, he feels that something is wrong. Try it, you will feel a difference," I nod.

As we make our way past Gerudo Valley and into Hyrule field, the sun slowly rises over the forest lining of Kokiri. Nabooru follows behind a few feet so I can be sure there is no danger. Strangely, there are no soldiers on the field this morning- or else they are hiding. We move along the perimeter of a ranch and move fast in the opening of the field. Nabooru follows close behind. I have warned her multiple times not to stray too far behind.

We approach a small stream and dismount. The horses then race away like they have been trained to do. It is so no one knows there are Gerudos near. Nabooru shakes her head, "I can't swim-,"

"It's only a shallow stream," I laugh.

"Then you go first," she says in a shaky voice. I roll my eyes and walk quickly into the water. It is refreshing to be in such a cool environment. The water only comes up to my hips- easily up to Nabooru's chest.

"See," I smile, "Come on, we don't have all-," I slip and fall into the water. I claw the liquid around me to get to the surface and gasp for air. There seemed to be a small drop… well, not small. I, standing nearly seven feet at my full height, can barely touch the bottom without my toes.

Nabooru steps back to the grass and shakes her head, "I'm not going." She looks to the north; "There's a bridge over there," she points, "why can't we use it?"

"It's too close to the castle," I say struggling to keep my head up. The weight of my clothing pulls me down. I step onto the mud before the drop and sigh, "Come one," I smile reaching a hand to her, "I won't let you drown." She furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Is the Great Nabooru scared?" I laugh with water trickling down my nose. Her eyes flash and an eyebrow arches. I've hit a nerve.

She marches past me letting out gasps as the cold water nips at her. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" I smile raising my eyebrows. She ignores my words.

Nabooru turns to me, "How am I going to get past the drop?"

I make my way to her and laugh, "I could throw you," she rolls her eyes and looks to the other side of the stream. "Or push you… like a propeller," I make a whooshing sound, "you could cut through the water and land on the grass."

"Do you think that would work?" her eyes are desperate. She really wants to see Zora's river.

I shrug, "We could try." She nods and makes her way to me. I place my hands on the small of her back, "Are you ready?" she takes a deep breath and nods. I ready myself and push her with all my might. For a moment, her back arches out the water parting it behind her. She is screams as she flies across the stream like a dart. I try not to laugh as she slowly begins to sink. I wait a moment for her to come up. The water settles and she still hasn't emerged. I panic. What have I done?

"Nabooru," I call trekking my way across the stream. "Nabooru," my voice has the amount of panic a mother does when her child breaks a bone. "Nabooru," I reach into the water searching for her. Nothing. I dip my head into the stream with my eyes open. I see her franticly moving her arms trying to make her way to the surface. I grip the back of her shirt and pull her to the safety of land.

She chokes as she grabs the grass almost in a hug. "I told you I can't swim!" she coughs.

"How was I supposed to know it wasn't shallow on the other side? I thought it was a dip!" I growl motioning my hands in a dip shape while watching her struggle for air.

She shakes her head, "I am taking the bridge back!" she sounds like she has a cold. She must have inhaled some water while down there. She rolls to her back and closes her eyes as she holds her chest. Slowly, her breathing calms.

I pull her up to her feet and laugh, "Now we're on an adventure!"

She flails her arms and stomps her foot once appalled, "I don't want to die on this _adventure_!" she wrings out her hair, "Next time it better be you in trouble!"

"Will you save me?" I smile batting my eyelashes at her.

She narrows her eyes, "I will wait until you think you are going to die before I even _think_ to help you!"

I laugh and walk up ahead, "Come on, we're almost there. There's no time for growls and barks," I hear her let out a frustrated snarl.

We enter the small cove like tunnel and make our way to the other side. I see Nabooru's eyes widen as we pass the beginning of Zora's River. All is forgiven; the beauty of the river astonishes her.

"Just wait," I smile, "we're going way over there," I point to a stony area, "there's a water fall there. It's really quite spectacular." She nods and continues to follow. We climb over little ledges and, though Nabooru is hesitant, we walk through some water- of course, I am first to go. We climb up a spiralling hill and cross a small rope bridge. Nabooru finds joy in jumping her way on it. Every time she makes the thing bounce, I turn my head back with a glare. Regardless of how low it may be, I do not want to fall.

As we make our way around the curve, Nabooru's eyes widen. It is beautiful; the waterfall makes an almost ghostly mist form. The crashing of the water on the rocks is calming. The air is humid and warm, almost warm enough a newborn would be comfortable naked. I motion for her to follow and we make our way up the twisting bridge like earth.

Nabooru's eyes watch the waterfall, it is the only one she has ever seen; aside from the one in Gerudo Valley, but even that one cannot compare to the beautiful simplicity of this one. We hear birds happily chirp as we settle on the end of the land bridge.

Nabooru points to a higher land bridge beside us, "Can you lift me onto that?" her voice is filled with wonder and amazement. This is the Nabooru I have missed for years; when everything was new to her and she thought I was worldly.

I nod and stand to my feet. I hold her at her waist and steadily raise her. She grips the ground and pulls herself up. She looks down at me and smiles. This is the only time she will ever be 'taller' than I am. I motion for her to make room and pull myself up. I wipe the fresh dirt off my trousers and look around. The area seems so much bigger from up here.

"This is amazing Ganon!" her voice echoes on the stone walls around us. I smile as she races down the earth bridge and stops as she sees a pond in a small groove in the wall. She turns back to me, "It's beautiful!" her eyes are wild as she looks around the area. Her hair is glues to her face as she laughs hysterically. She sprints back to me, "How long have you known about this place?" her voice is filled with excitement.

I shrug, "It's been here for a very long time, I thought everyone knew about it." I point to the waterfall, "You see the small cavern in there?"

She narrows her eyes, leans towards it, and nods.

"That's one of the many entrances to Zora's Domain," I nod. Her eyes become saucers, not out of amazement, but out of fear.

She shakes her head, "We need to get out of here," she begins down the bridge, "It's not safe to be here-,"

"Nabooru, calm down," I grab her wrist and pull her back to the front of the waterfall. "Nothing's going to happen; Zoras aren't going to eat us!" I laugh, "They don't eat people-,"

"No, but they won't like knowing we're here," her voice is sober.

I narrow my eyes and shake my head, "Nothing is going to happen." She tries pulling away but I tug her back, "Calm down." I stomp my foot and she glares at me. "I'll prove it to you," I smile. Now what I did here was very cruel, but it was the only way she would have believed me.

I grip the back of her neck and hold her out in front of me facing the waterfall. "Oh, Zoras," I sing, "I have someone here to speak with you-,"

"Ganon, stop!" she struggles trying to release my grip.

"Oh, Zoras!" I sing again, "There's a little girl who would like to see you!"

"Stop it, Ganondorf!" she tries twisting my hand back but it does not work.

"Oh, Zoras!" I laugh this time, "I have a wonderful person here who would like to meet you!" I stand listening with my head cocked to one side. I laugh cruelly, "See, they aren't even home!" I let go of Nabooru and she throws herself away from me.

Her eyes glare at me with hate as I laugh. Suddenly, her eyes open wide and mouth drops open. I don't know what it was that made me look behind, but what I saw made me scream like I did when I was only a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not going to lie... I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...<strong>

**And it's quite long...**

**I loved writing about the entrance to Zora's Domain, I really hope I got the beauty across... if I didn't... I am sorry **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**I bet you all will guess right when I ask: what it was that made Ganondorf scream like a little boy?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stand paralyzed with shock as a swirl of blue torpedoes out of the waterfall. It hisses at me grabbing my shirt and pulling me to the water below. As we submerge, I find myself still screaming in the airless environment. My head hits the stone hard; making my lungs burn and pressure builds in my head. The water is shallow, but the Zora pins me on the rocky bottom. I want to scream to Nabooru to run, I want to feel the suns warm heat against my cheek, but all this seems impossible underwater.<p>

I try kicking the slippery being, but my foot moves too slow in this treacherous place. My lungs scream and ache for air, but it is unreachable. The Zora bites at me, his tiny razor teeth tearing my skin slowly. I want to die. Eventually, the biting becomes less painful and I feel myself unwillingly trying to breathe in. I try bashing the Zora, but my fists in are useless.

In a swirl of bubbles, the Zora is gone. I shoot up and cough as I reach the air. My first breath sound almost inhuman. Every part of my body burns with little bite marks and tears. Nabooru stands above me in shock with her fists ready. Her eyes are red from crying. She must have hit the Zora. Nabooru looks down at me, "I told you I would make you think you were going to die!" her voice is filled with fear and I know she does not mean it.

I get up quickly as I see the Zora swirl around us in the water. He jumps through the air with demon cries as he swipes at us with his fingers spread wide. I pull Nabooru behind me and watch the being circle us more.

"We're trapped," she whispers with tears.

I shake my head for an answer. Before I can think straight, I race holding Nabooru's hand out of the circle of swirls. The river sweeps me off my feet and soon, I am in calm waters. Nabooru's hands around my neck are my remind me she is still here with me… safe.

I crawl up to the grass and lay on my belly breathing harder than I ever have in my life. Nabooru sits with her knees to her chest and arms around her legs crying. She rocks herself back and forth. Suddenly she shoots up with tears streaming down her face, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Do what?" I say between breathes.

"Oh, Zoras!" she tries to sing the rest, but her sobbing makes it come out a mess. She slaps my face, "I hate you!" she hollers wiping her tears but more seem to come down. I bring my arms up to protect myself, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" every time she finishes saying 'you' I get another slap.

I pull her hands away from her and she falls on my lap. She fights me as I hold her close, "You're safe now, aren't you?" my voice is rugged and my blood stains her wet clothes. Her cries do not let her hear my words, "You're alright!" I push her off me frustrated with the child, "You are not harmed!" I stand from the ground breathing heavily. Her menacing eyes glare up at me. I want to smack her, but I quickly remind myself I am better than that.

Her upper lip curls, "I want to go home," she wipes her tears some more. I stare at her in disgust. Nearly twelve and still acting like a child. I want her to know what real fear is. I want her to understand that not everything in life will be butterflies and rainbows.

"Leave if you wish!" I growl. I rush to her face, "If you want to go, go! I do not need you pestering me anymore!" I shake my head, "Really, Nabooru! Only a day of travel and I am already sick of you!" my nostrils flare as she stares at me with her amber eyes wide with terror. I have never been this way to her. She stands from the ground and pushes me out of her way.

I watch as she whistles for her stallion and rides away. I snort and roll my eyes. Little girls should never say they are ready for danger… I am a fool for believing her. I turn my back and watch the stream for a moment. By the time I turn back to Nabooru, she is a small silhouette on the expansive horizon.

I whistle for my Gerudo Stallion and soon he is at my side. I mount him and order him to move. We cross the field and I am stuck looking at the castle of Hyrule. I piece of me wishes to enter the Temple of Time again and go back to my time…

I dismount the horse and begin walking into the across the drawbridge. I stand for a moment, remembering my cold murder. I smile slightly. I pull my hood up and enter the alleys.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I cannot go back!" I holler in the realm. Rauru has been listening to my bickering for the last… well time does not run in the realm.<p>

"You cannot go back to your time until you have corrected whatever you need to correct-,"

"What is it that I need to correct?" I growl with spit flying from my mouth.

He wipes his face calmly and shakes his head, "Whatever it is, only you may fix it. I know as much about it as you," he shrugs. He circles his platform looking around at unseen figures. He then nods his head. Rauru then sighs in frustration, "They are telling me that you must finish what you started-,"

"I have not started anything!" I snarl. My anger is growing, as his words resemble more and more like a riddle.

He shakes his head and then looks back to whatever he sees and nods again. He looks back down to me, "They say you may go forward only three months."

"Three months," I spit in a whisper. I shake my head, "I want to go back to my time!" I feel like a five year old complaining about their bedtime. "That is nowhere near the time I want!"

"Take it or leave it Ganondorf," he shakes his head, "if you would like," he smiles devilishly, "I could send you back to the moment you put the sword back into the pedestal."

Before I replaced the sword, Hylian Soldiers were chasing me. I was not planning on being chased to the pedestal. I shake my head, "Fine." My voice is stern and sure to show him my anger.

"Then you shall go," he smiles raising his hands above his head. I feel the light flow from within to my outside and I am gone.

I awake once more on the Temple of Times ground. The Master Sword is in my hands. I grasp it tightly when I hear hollering down the room. I sit up quick and see two shapes yelling at one another.

"No," one voice hollers, "I'm not going!"

"Listen to me!" the other yells, a bit higher than the other, "We need to get out of here; it's not safe!"

I creep my way closer to them with my sword ready to strike. They stand huddle behind the alter. If they are trying to be discreet, it is not working. I lean against the wall and listen a moment longer.

"We need to get out of here!" the second voice starts up again.

"I can't run anymore," the other voice has the taint of sadness, "my legs won't go any further, Impa."

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, I would like to apologize for all the spelling errors in the last chapter (#21) and also for the issues with some of the sentences.<strong>

**I noticed when rereading it I think Ganon stood up twice... once with out sitting lmao**

**And he approached himself when it should have been Nabooru lmao **

**So I apologize for that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secondly... the thing that made Ganondorf scream... was a Zora... lol<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thirdly, I was going to put these up as two separate chapters, but I like them together. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you like, hate, and love.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>For people confused :D<strong>

**Ganondorf went forward three months from the past... like... **

**From the moment he and Nabooru are at the waterfall to the moment he enters the Sacred Realm again, Rauru told him he could only move forward in time three months, meaning three months after he and Nabooru's incident.**

**lol Don't mind me... I like the whole underline option...**

* * *

><p>I drop my blade at the recognition of the voices.<p>

"What was that?" Loretta whispers. I grip the sword and shove it into my sheath behind me on my belt.

"Stay here…" Impa answers. I hear her footsteps echo in the room, as she gets closer to me.

"It was probably nothing," Loretta says. "Come back."

I hear movement even more close to me. I hold my breath waiting for Impa's young face to look back at me. Her pale face whips around the corner and her pink eyes stare at me in shock.

"Dear goddesses!" her weapon fall from her hand as she clutches her chest, "How did you get in here?"

"Who is it?" Loretta comes running around the corner wearing a cloak. Her sapphire eyes watch me and for a moment, she smiles… then it is replaced with a sneer. I feel her fist hit my jaw and, as I slide to the floor, I see her walking away with Impa trying to stop her.

"No, Impa!" she growls. Impa's voice is a quiet whisper. "No!" Loretta bellows. I sit up slowly and stand in my daze. I cautiously walk out from behind the wall and see Impa pleading on her knees looking up at Loretta. "No!" she howls pulling her hand away from Impa. Loretta's eyes glare at me as she marches towards me, the cloak drags behind her like a train, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Her voice fills me with pain. I take a step back as a finger of hers pokes my chest. "I-I-,"

"We don't have time for this!" she hollers turning to Impa, "We need to leave!"

"Loretta," Impa shakes her head griping the young woman's shoulder, "maybe the goddesses have sent him to aid-,"

"The goddesses have failed us! Can't you see?" I can tell the last three months have turned Loretta into a pessimist. "The war should be over now! The queen told us that herself!"

"The king has the word," Impa tries to calm the frantic woman down. I stay silent knowing my presence is unwelcomed by my dear, sweet Loretta. "He is the only one who can call it off- the queen even told you that!" Impa furrows her eyebrows looking at Loretta. Impa then turns to me, "Please, help me calm her down-,"

I step forward but Loretta's screeching stops me, "I don't want him anywhere near me! If you know what is good for you, Gerudo, you would keep your distance!" I nod and step back. Her hollers make veins bulge on her neck that I have never seen. "I said I am ready to leave now, Impa!" she turns back to the last Sheikah, "I want to go now-,"

"You know as well as I, your legs won't carry you for long," Impa folds her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow. Loretta looks to the young woman, inverting her eyebrows.

"Moments before you wanted to leave!" her eyes widen, "Now that-," she points to me, "he's here you want to stay?" her face is contorted with anger. This is the ugliest I have seen her, yet she is still beautiful. Like an angel falling from grace, Loretta swooshes to the floor, beside herself with rage. For a moment, I think she is going to cry, but she swallows back her tears and lifts her chin up strongly, "You do know his people were the reason your brother died?"

Impa does not even budge. She stands with her back straight and feet shoulder width apart, unharmed by Loretta's scurrilous behaviour. Impa's eyes dart to me; then back to Loretta, "I don't care what _his_ people did, he did not do it and that is all that matters."

"So if Ganondorf hadn't have come to Kakariko, do you really think Pike wouldn't be alive?" Loretta makes my heart crack with her words.

"I believe it was Pike's time to go," Impa nods herself sure. "It is unfair of you to put Ganondorf to blame," she shakes her head.

Loretta shakes her head. She knows she has lost the battle. Impa wins the argument and I am glad. I hold a hand out to Loretta to help her to her feet but she swats me away. Impa grabs me as I back away, "She isn't the same woman she was when you left," she whispers. I nod unsure as to what she means. I watch as she stands from the ground and looks around lazily. She looks like the same young woman…

"Impa," her voice is back to being the sweet, melodically song, "I think we need to find somewhere to sleep." She yawns, "My eyes won't stay open."

Impa turns to me, "Where did you come from Ganondorf? Perhaps we can hide there-,"

"I was just in the back…" I point to the room, "it wouldn't be very safe for us to sleep in-,"

Impa shakes her head, "It will have to do for tonight. We can't go anywhere in the darkness… bloody Stalchildren are running around like mad." She takes her cloak off and walks into the small room where the pedestal stands. Her eyes narrow as she catches the sword missing. She lays her cloak on the floor and motions for Loretta to sit.

Impa's airy pink eyes settle on me, "Was the Master Sword gone when you were in here?"

I shrug, "I don't… I don't know."

"Hmm," she turns to Loretta, "it would appear the war is still goes on because someone has the Master Sword. Bastard making us think it was safe the whole time," she spits to the ground. It shocks me to hear Impa speak about her king in such a way.

We all sit against the cool stone walls. Loretta rests her head on Impa's lap like a child. Impa and I stay awake as she drifts off into sleep. I see Impa's eyes slightly close. She is trying to fight her sleep.

"Impa," my voice is quiet. She turns her head to me and nods. I sigh, "If one day we meet again… be sure to carry a dagger on you… you can never be too careful."

A weak smile forms on her lips, "You speak like you have been to the future…" her eyes close, "Why would I need a dagger?"

"Times change…" I try to think of a reason that would not frighten her, "People do funny things. If I ever look at you in a way that makes you uncomfortable… don't think twice as to-,"

"Ganondorf," she laughs tiredly, "you're speaking like a child. Go to bed," she pats my shoulder and leans her head back.

I nod and lick my lips. "I dint leave Loretta-,"

"What?" Impa opens one eye.

I sigh, "You said I left… I did not leave. Loretta ran off with you. I wanted to come… but she wouldn't let me."

"Hmm," Impa hums. "She said you left after-," a hand hits her leg and we both look down to see Loretta smacking Impa's lap. "She just said you left," she finishes quickly. The young woman then stretches her arms, "Now," she turns to me, "time for bed." I nod and watch as she leans against the wall with closed eyes. I gaze at Loretta as she sleeps and then soon, I, myself, am engulfed into sleep's black abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys aren't confused too bad now...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How are you liking it? Still confused? Post a review and I'll clarify for you :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for it taking so long for putting this chapter up; I have been having many issues as to where and how I am going to make certain things happen. In addition, the cliché problem of writer's block has hit me… very hard. <strong>

**You all seem pretty confused… at least, the few who did leave a review for the last two chapter seemed kind of confused. Therefore, it has led me to believe I should have been more careful. Forgive me for being so careless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let me try to show you the light at the end of the tunnel.<strong>

**Ganondorf has the Master Sword. Bear with me for a moment; the Master Sword can never be touched by evil, right?**

**Indeed, did the research and also just got to that part in Skyward Sword a few days ago… and it also states it in a similar way in Ocarina Of Time.**

**Ganondorf at this particular moment in the story is 'good'. Again, bear with me; I know he doesn't seem 'good', you know with killing Impa in the future and making Nabooru cry by unknowingly playing her as bait causing the Zora shenanigans. He hasn't done anything **_**evil**_** that would cause the world and its people to turn black and grey with hate and pain. **

* * *

><p><strong>Now, with hoping to clear your minds and have you enter your peaceful state of bliss, I have taken the time to make a back track and explain. I really hope it gets rid of the icky confusion… because confusion sucks.<strong>

**I am sorry for not trying to be more clear before. I will take note for future chapters and stories. Thank you very much.**

**Now… Back with the story!**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and there is no difference, blinding darkness is all around. I am dreaming again. I do not care. Nothing can hurt my heart more than Loretta's cold, hateful eyes staring back at me. With those piercing sapphires, she has forgotten her love for me, and now her heart burns a fierce hate. For the first time in my life, I want to stay here in this dark place. I never want to leave the safety of nothing again. <em>Nothing<em> is the only thing that guarantees no hurt. _Nothing_ is what makes the weak feel stronger. May _nothing_ hug me into her arms and let my troubles leave my mind.

"I can make your pain go away," the voice slithers into my ear. I shake my head. _Nothing_ does not talk; so long as the voice is here, I am not alone and _nothing_ is no longer mine to have. "Ganondorf, I can make the pain go away," the voice urges.

"How?" I shoot back bitterly.

"It's her, isn't it?" the voice hisses. I nod. "Would you like me to get rid of her?" a hand rests on my shoulder. The contact warms me. How I long for human contact… how I wish for Loretta. "Would you like her to be gone?" the voice has a sweetness that not even I can resist. I want to say yes, my heart sings for me to nod, but my head tells me no. I shake my head. "Are you sure, my sugared, weeping willow?" the hand runs up my neck and I find myself leaning into it.

"No," I sigh closing my eyes.

The hand holds my cheek, "You wish for life to stop?"

"No," I shake my head. I feel the hand run down my neck and play with my hair. I want to say yes, I want to nod, I want to be able to scream my answer even though it is the one I know I do not truly long for.

"What is wrong, my love?" the hand sends chills down my back. They feel wonderful. I never want them to stop. The hand is back at my cheek.

"I am sad-,"

"Why?" the voice shows concern as a second hand rises to my cheek and holds my head. I close my eyes and I smile at the new found, comforting love.

I sigh feeling the hands lower to my shoulders, "She does not love me-,"

"I love you," the sibilance of the voice whispers, "Do you love me?" I stay silent. I fear the answer I have is not the one the voice seeks. "Do you love me?" the hands slightly shake me for an answer.

"I love Loretta-,"

"You don't love her!" the hands release me and I feel a gasp escape my lips. "I told you, she used you like you used her! Want is not the same as love!" the voice is loud and absurd.

"I do not want her-,"

"Lies," the voice growls, "you want her more than you want to rule Hyrule." I lower my head. One thing I hate about the voice, other than never seeing the owner of it, is it speaks the truth… no matter how vulgar it may be. "You do not love her, the only reason you feel pain is because you know she will never be yours again!"

I reach my hand out to silence the unseen mouth, but I only hit air. I shake my head, "I want her to be happy-,"

"Again with the lies, Ganondorf," the voice tries to sound sweet again. "Ganondorf," the hands are back on my shoulders, "you do not wish for her to be happy…" the voice pauses for a moment as if to make me think. "You want this... Loretta to feel pain; you want her to suffer for your vex." I nod subconsciously. "I can make that happen… but if I do that for you… you must do something for me in return."

I stand for a moment, thinking. I take a breath, "What do you want from me?"

"I'll know when the opportunity rises," the voice is low and quiet. "Now, Ganondorf, my martyring, ray of hope," the hisses make my skin crawl, "do you accept?"

I run my hands through my hair. I blindly look into the darkness, "Yes-,"

"Excellent choice," the voice sings. "I will be sure for her to understand what she has put you through. She _will_ understand…" the voice trails off in the darkness with a laugh that sends chills down my spine.

* * *

><p>I awake to where Impa lead us. Deep within the Lost Woods, Impa and Loretta sleep. Their bodies huddled close for warmth with the terrible winter winds blowing at us. There may be no snow, but the air is a terrible reminder as to what winter could be like. I sit further away from them. It was my turn to watch over them as they slept, and yet… I dozed off only a few minutes after Impa.<p>

I look around quickly to see if there is anyone around. There is no sign of movement aside from the leaves in the trees. I watch them for a moment, mesmerized by their somber dance. They sway back and forth, and as the wind picks up, their melody's tempo quickens. A sudden, blood curdling scream breaks the trees hypnosis on me; I turn quickly to see Impa aiding Loretta. Her back arches off the ground and she screams again.

I rush to Impa's side as Loretta's body shakes uncontrollably. Impa is flustered and she is all thumbs trying to open her pack. Loretta screams once more. It is long and loud, she looks like a dragon breathing fire as the cool air swoops to her warm breath. I cover my ears waiting for her to stop screaming. Impa whimpers watching the only friend she has left scream with such pain it would make demons run away in fear. Loretta's mouth closes and she remains asleep. Her breathing is relaxed, and as if to make us think what we saw was in our minds, she rolls over peacefully.

Impa looks to me with wide eyes. Her lips move as she looks for her words. Finally, she speaks, "What happened? Sh-she-,"

"I don't know…" I place my hand on Loretta's forehead to check for a fever. I shake my head, "Maybe a nightmare-,"

"She was in pain!" Impa screams in a whisper. Black half-circles ring under her eyes; she has not been able to sleep since leaving the Temple of Time nearly a month ago. She shakes her head, "I'm waking her-,"

"Impa," I stop her, "let her sleep. She's fine now." She nods and looks back at Loretta. She brushes the hair away from her friend's face and then lies back down.

"If it happens again," Impa mumbles the rest as sleep grips her leaving me to wonder what the rest was. I nod as her eyes slit and watch me.

I go back to the ground I sat on and watch the trees again. I once feared these woods, but now, I could care less if a skull kid appeared, ripped my face off and wore it as his. He would be doing me a favor. Spending endless days and nights in this Din forbidden place is torture… especially when you are spending it with two women. One who hates you and the other who is too young to understand why there is tension among us. Loretta whimpers in her sleep, and already I know this will be one of the longest nights of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you're still confused... if not, let me know how you're liking this.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>A rather short chapter, but whatever lol<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next six hours, I listened to Loretta moan and cry out in her sleep. Impa was too deep in her snoring to notice Loretta's distress. Every so often, I would go to her side and give a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The morning is quiet as Impa starts to build a warm fire. We sit across from one another, Loretta and I. Something about her eyes tells me she is very disturbed about the night's episode.<p>

Impa sits down and pokes at the fire with a sigh, "The wood's a little damp from the night's frost… but it's all I could find."

"It is fine, Impa," Loretta smiles patting Impa's shoulder; "as long as there's a fire… we should be fine."

Impa opens her pack and begins to hand out some slices of stale bread. She sees me make a face at the small portion and she shrugs, "I'm sorry… I thought it would only be Loretta and me out here. If I had known-,"

"Thank you, Impa," I nod.

She sits back down and I watch as Loretta picks a fluff off the thin slice. I feel a smirk emerge on my face and she narrows her eyes at me. I give a smug look in return and in a matter of three bites, my slice is gone. Loretta finishes off her slice and Impa still nibbles at her piece.

Impa shakes her head, "Take it… I'm full," she motions the slice to Loretta.

"No-,"

"Take it," she smiles folding Loretta's hand closed around it. Impa then gazes into the fire as Loretta eats the bread. I feel the hot, burning sensation of hunger flood my belly up to my throat. A sudden gurgle is heard throughout the small group. I feel my cheeks redden as the young women stare at me. I smile and look to the leaf infested ground.

"Where are we going today?" Loretta shrugs trying to rid the attention on me. I look to Impa as we wait for an answer.

"We could try going back to Kokiri… but seeing as the children do not seem to like Ganondorf…" she narrows her eyes and sighs, "I don't know."

"So we are just going to stay here until the end of the war?" Loretta growls. Her mood swings seem to be getting more and more frequent.

I glare at her; "Would you rather die out on the field?" her head shoots down at my words. "We have no army. You would have to be mad to think we would survive!" the three months I seemed to past made the war even more unbearable. Gorons were attacking the Zoras, the Hylians were having even more trouble protecting the Triforce now that word had spread that the Master Sword was gone. Neither Impa nor Loretta knows I hold it in my sheath.

Loretta shifts in her spot. She turns to Impa, "We _need_ to get moving," her eyes widen as she looks to the young woman.

"I know," she nods, "but there are only so many places I can take you. I'm going to have to leave soon-,"

"Why?" Loretta straightens.

Impa peels the soft bark off a stick and tosses it to the flames, "The queen is pregnant. She wishes for me to aid the baby when it arrives."

Loretta shakes her head, "And you're going to do as she asks? "

"My family has strong ties with Hyrule's royalty… you know that," Impa's eyes dart to her then back to the fire. "It was only a matter of time until the queen would call upon me. I am sorry, Loretta."

She takes a deep breath holding back tears, "It is fine." She takes another breath, "I just thought…" she swallows hard, "I just thought you would be with me…"

"You know I would if I had a choice-,"

"But you do, Impa," Loretta whimpers. Impa places an arm around Loretta's shoulders. She whispers into her ear and Loretta nods. I am growing exasperated by their means of secrets and looks. I roll my eyes.

"When will you be leaving?" I sigh in a question.

Impa turns to me and shakes her head, "The child isn't due until the end of spring. I should leave before the end of winter. The queen may be needing a helping hand as she grows round and plump towards the end."

I nod and Loretta wipes her tears. Impa stands and picks her pack up. She looks around the forest for a moment and rubs her hands together to create some heat to warm them. She had given Loretta her cloak before entering the woods.

Impa points to an opening, "If we keep heading south, we could end up back in Kokiri Forest. Perhaps if we move quickly across Hyrule Field, we can make it to the castle before tomorrow evening."

Loretta nods and stands. Call it pessimism, if you like, but something in my gut makes me feel it will not be that easy. Either way, I stand and reluctantly follow. We some how manage to get back to Kokiri in less time than it took us to get away. Impa knows many things about these woods it would seem. Loretta is quickly taken by the children and Impa leaves to go speak with the Deku Tree about being given more supplies. I stand watching the small community thrive.

Loretta laughs as the children swirl her in circles. This is the happiest I have seen her in weeks. I feel a bone chilling thought enter my mind. I turn to the closest Kokiri, "Do you know where Link is?"

The child stares up at me with furrowed eyebrows and shakes her head. "Are you sure?" I arch an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of a Link before… what do they look like?" the girl looks at me with wide eyes.

I shake my head and wave her off as I walk away. I will find him myself. He was a Kokiri, therefore he must be in this place somewhere. I march across the grass and halt at my name being called.

"Ganondorf," I turn to see Impa and Loretta at the exit of the village. I nod to them and jog towards them. Link is safe for today…

* * *

><p><strong>To Vaati, nice to see you're still reading. I am going to try to update this daily… rather than putting up three chapters a day… like I was before.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>... As for Ganondorf's dreams, you will find out about them in a bit!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you think, what you like and what you don't.<strong>

**Any questions or comments… obviously either message me or leave a review :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>My back screams in agony as I cough. The miserable weather and little to no sleep has led me to become ill. I cough again, bent over holding my throat as the air I cough scrapes it raw. I feel a hand rest on my back.<p>

"Are you alright?" Impa rubs my back. I straighten and nod. She shakes her head as I march further to our destination, "I think you may have pneumonia. You're not going to be able to make it to the castle- your body is going to be too weak to move much further-,"

"I'm fine!" I growl in a fit of coughs. I turn to see Loretta with her eyes half shut. Her dreams have been unkind to her lately. Every chance she gets she keeps her eyes open fearing what lay on the other side of the darkness. Impa seems to be the only one healthy and fit for the walk to Hyrule Castle. We stand on the outskirts of Lake Hylia. We had no choice but take the long way; too many soldiers were fighting to the east and to cut through the centre we would face entering the Gerudo and Goron battle. Thankfully, to the south and west there seemed to be a settling quiet.

Impa adjusts the strap of her pack rethinking what she said. She sighs, "We should be in Castle Town by the end of the night… do you think you can make it until then? I know an old man there who-,"

"I said I am fine," I narrow my eyes at her. She nods her head and returns to Loretta's side. Whispers, whispers, and more whispers! I grow tired of this silly game of secrets. My back cracks as I stretch. My ribs are sore and head is pounding from all the ruckus of the coughing. I wheeze when I take a breath in.

"Alright," I hear Loretta nod as Impa begins to walk up ahead. I follow slowly, watching the two carefully. My trust towards them fades quickly with each waking moment. Impa cranes her neck out turning her head slightly as if listening to something.

"What is it?" Loretta says in a quiet voice.

Impa shakes her head, "Nothing," she looks around for a moment. She then motions her hand for us to follow, "Come on."

How peculiar… not saying what she heard, very unlike Impa. Loretta falls to the grass and Impa helps her up. "What's wrong with her?" I shrug as Impa struggles to pull the woman to her feet.

"She's asleep," she grunts. I rush over and prop Loretta up. This is the third time in the last two days she has done this. Had she been awake, she would have devoured my soul for touching her.

"What do we do?" I ask lifting Loretta into my arms like a bride.

Impa shakes her head with her hands on her hips, "If we make camp I have a feeling there will be scouts here by nightfall." She inverts her eyebrows and sighs, "But you cannot carry her in your condition…"

I look to the north and see a ranch. I nod my head in the direction, "Why don't we see if we can stay the night there?"

Impa furrows her eyebrows looking. She shakes her head, "If we go there, we are running the risk of getting caught in the middle of the battle with the Gorons and Gerudos-,"

"You are forgetting something very important, Impa," I smile. She raises her eyebrows. "I am the Gerudo King. My people will make sure I am safe. They will put my life before their own. As long as you stay with me, they should not bother you-,"

"What about the Gorons?" she shakes her head with her shoulders tense.

"The Gerudos will win against them." I begin to walk and then stop as I realize she is not following, "Are you coming?"

She sighs and jogs to my side. We walk for a long while, every so often I hand Loretta to Impa as a coughing fit renders me useless. As we make our way to the entrance of the ranch, the Gerudos and Gorons are far enough away we can sneak in undetected. I can feel Impa's relief to that discovery as she gives a long soft sigh.

We make our way up the lane and see two buildings, one a house, the other a barn. Cuccos are everywhere, plaguing the ground with unsightly white piles on the dark dirt. The stench of manure is enough to gag a maggot. I hold my breath as Impa raises her hand and knocks on the door.

She makes three loud thuds and then we wait. A few moments pass and just as Impa is about to tell me we should leave, the door opens. Holding the door open, I am shocked to see, a young Gerudo woman with an infant in her arms. Her jaw drops as her eyes fall on me.

"Talon!" she screams trying to slam the door. I stick my foot in the way and it bounces back. By the time I enter the house, the Gerudo is half way up the stairs tripping with the baby in her arms. "You can't take me back!" she screams as her honey lemon eyes stare back at me in fear.

Gerudos found outside the fortress with men are forbidden. To see one living with a man and raising a child… that is punishable by death. I shake my head, "I am not taking anyone anywhere." An older man races down the stairs. He carries a shovel, readying himself to swing it. I shake my head, "My friends and I have a request-,"

"Is she dead?" the man squawks pointing to Loretta.

"She's asleep," Impa speaks. "She needs rest, and Ganondorf-,"

"Ganon who?" he arches a thick, black brow.

"Ganondorf," Impa's forehead wrinkles as she glares at the man for interrupting her. "He needs medication… do you have any potions?"

"We only have cows," the Gerudo slowly climbs back down the stairs "And horses of course." She is hesitant to look at me. She rocks the child in her arms and it stops crying, "We have no room for your group, but the barn is spacious enough for you all to stay in."

"The barn?" I curve my upper lip at her.

"Ganondorf," Impa rests a hand on my shoulder, "be grateful they aren't kicking us out." She turns to the man and woman, "Thank you, your hospitality is much appreciated."

"Just be sure to give the cows some space," the man nods as I open the door.

We walk outside and across to the barn. The stench of manure is even more unbearable in this foul place. Impa points to a pile of hay, "Put Loretta there," she turns and looks at the dimly lit barn, "It's a far cry from the lush smells of Kakariko, but it will do. Just one more night roughing it…" she sighs, "and then we're back in the safety of Hyrule Castle's walls."

I put Loretta on the hay, careful not to disrupt her sleep seeing as she has been resting peacefully. Impa takes her pack off and in no time, she sits leaning against a post watching the cows moo. I sit beside her and smile as she watches them.

"What?" she smirks nudging me in my side.

"Nothing," I half laugh.

"What?" she laughs waiting for my answer.

"Just thinking… that's all," I smile.

She folds her arms and leans back, "About what?"

I stretch my legs out and push dirt up with my feet, "Oh," I sigh, "about when we were all drinking back in Kakariko… how you said you wanted a cow in your house," I turn my head slightly and see the young woman flash her teeth in an embarrassed smile.

She nods, "Yeah." She sighs, "I almost forgot about that." She stretches and yawns. She is tired, and rightly so. It has been a very long day. "I think Pike would have loved to have had a cow in there…"

The strangest thing then happened. I felt a sting of pain at the remembrance of her brother. I shake my head, "I think he would have too." My throat hurts, not from my illness, but from the sorrow of knowing he is never going to see the day his sister becomes a woman. To know that his life was cut short and I could have stopped it, but instead I sat on the roof watching and refusing to fight.

"We can all sleep at the same time tonight," Impa smiles. "We don't have to have one of us awake," her voice is back to being the happy Impa she once was. I nod and keep my eyes open. She shakes her head as I watch Loretta, "You still love her, don't you?"

I shrug, "What is love?" I sigh, "Lust is more like the word, dear Impa." I feel the voice's words taking effect on me. "Love and want are two very different things. One, you _feel_ you cannot live without the other. The other… you _want_ that person as if you have never wanted anything in your life. The very thought of not having what you seek renders you weak. Every part of you is telling you that the object of your desire will correct everything, but a piece of you hopes for no future. Just the very thought of that… _thing_ makes you feel stronger, but you know it is false. Nothing in life is like that, and if it is… it does not last." I sigh again, "Lust is what I had for Loretta. I confused it for love at one point, and so did she. Now, I play the fool by wishing for her to still lust after me," I shift, "which," I smile at Impa, "we both know will never happen." Impa frowns at me and I pat her shoulder, "Get some sleep… tomorrow should be a better day-," I begin coughing. I hunch over holding my chest. The pain is enough to swallow the darkness and make beast cower in fear.

"Whose there?" a voice from the dark end of the barn calls out.

Impa darts her eyes and I push her towards Loretta. I stand, "I am Ganondorf, who are you?"

"Who are the other two," the voice is quite high, but surely male, "I know there's more than just one of you."

"They are my friends; now who are you and why are you here?"

A short man with a rather prominent belly steps forward, "The names Ingo… I'm the ranch hand. Why are you here?"

"The owner of the ranch said we could stay here," I announce.

Ingo places his hands on his hips sticking his belly out. "That's quite the nasty cough you have there," his eyes look up to me, as he gets closer. Impa takes a deep breath as the barn fills with discomfort. "Some milk could help you out," he smiles crookedly. The mustache he wears serves as a sort of curtain to hide some of the unsightly bits of his teeth. "Would you like some?" he holds a bottle out, "Freshly squeezed this morning…" he waits for me to take it.

I grip the bottle and uncork it. The white liquid touches my lips and it is enough to remind me of my thirst and hunger. The liquid coats my throbbing throat with a cool calm until it is gone. I lower my head in disappointment like a child as I cork the bottle back up. I hand the bottle back to the man and nod my thanks. He bows his head with a cheap grin.

"What are you doing all the way out here with a Sheikah and a Hylian?" he shrugs craning his neck to look at Impa and Loretta.

I shake my head, "I am helping them-,"

"Ha," he covers his mouth quickly. He shakes his head, "If I know anything about Gerudos, I would say that was a lie-,"

"It's true," Impa nods with her eyes in slits. I can tell she wants to put this short, little man in his pace. "Be respectful," she growls, "you're speaking with the King of Gerudos-,"

Ingo bursts into laughter. I tongue my canines as he continues with his ridiculously haughty laugh. His eyes look up to me and he laughs even harder. I feel my anger build higher as his laughter echoes in the barn. I narrow my eyes at him as if to warn him to stop, but he continues.

I reach my hand out and thrust it to his throat. The man lets out a yelp as I lift him off the ground. He makes gurgling sounds as he chokes on my grip.

"Ganondorf" Impa hollers, "let him go!" she is at my side trying to beat my arm down.

I shake my head and glare into the man's beady eyes, "Where is the laughter now?" his face reddens as spit bubbles at the corners of his mouth. I drop him and he collapses to the ground. He stands with strands of hay glued to his face. His eyes have fear in them. I feel like my old self has been reborn. "If you wish to keep your life, I suggest you run along now. Perhaps sleep with the horses tonight," spit flies from my mouth as I pronounce my words.

He races out of the barn and I feel a triumphant smile grow on my face. Impa hits me in my side, "What in the name of Din do you think you're doing?" I glare down at her and walk past her stare. "You could have killed him-,"

"Would that have been such a tragedy?" I bellow. I sit on the ground leaning against a post. My body feels heavy. I shake my head, "I am a king…" I close my eyes, "Would you speak to your king like that?"

"You are not his king!" she growls folding her arms.

I open my eyes and look up to her, "I am a lord in this country. I deserve respect. I am growing weary of all the whispers and laughter and arguments and stares!" I stand narrowing my eyes at Impa. She takes a step back. I hunch over looking down at the small woman. I could kill her now; everything will be over. I lick my lips, "You are nothing." Her eyes show hurt and I snort, "You are below nothing!" I shake my head, "You serve Hyrule's royalty and protect the princess; that is all you will ever amount to in your life!" I turn away from her, "You are a sad excuse for a Sheikah." My eyes look to her, "A real Sheikah would never devote her life to a king that cares not for her-,"

"A real Sheikah would stand by the side of her leader," her nostrils flare as I turn back to her. "I serve royalty because it is what I am here to do-,"

"And what of Loretta?" I boom pointing to her sleeping body. "You are going to leave her so you can serve you sentence with a child you have no affiliation with?" I shake my head, "You are willing to leave a woman who is your friend to deal with something that is none of your concern-,"

"I have a duty," Impa growls. Her hands are in tight, little fist. A strand of white hair falls across her face, "Loretta does not need me."

"Really," I arch an eyebrow at her tight lips. "Then, pray tell, what will she do when she has her child?" Impa's jaw drops and I try to hide my shock to her reaction. I was going out on a whim and seemed to have struck gold. I shake my head, "Having a child out of wedlock is a very…" I sigh looking for the word, "presumptuous."

"How did you know?" her voice is a small, meek squeak.

I roll my eyes trying to seem all knowing, "Giving her your food, the sudden need to wear her cloak all the time, the round lump I felt lifting her; the list goes on for miles, Impa, really." I cannot help but feel proud to have an offspring I can share my power with; to be able to teach her the ways of life and show her what she can accomplish and how she can do it. My daughter will be the one to bring my people to glory.

Impa swallows. Her jaw is clenched shut as she looks to Loretta. She shakes her head, "She told me not to tell you."

I invert my eyebrows and snort, "Not tell the father? That's ridiculous!" I put my hands on my hips, "I have a right to know about any child of mine-"

"It's not yours,"

I turn to see Loretta sitting in an upright position. She holds her small hump lovingly. My throat feels dry, "What?" I croak. The world around me spins as I look down at the woman and her belly. Thoughts rush through my mind, but one sticks out like a sore thumb. How can it not be mine? I lean against a post propping myself up. My breathing is raced and I feel like my heart is about to rupture out of my chest. My eyes water as I try to catch my breath. The cows' moos are muted muffles as I echo the thought in my mind. "What?" I repeat breathlessly.

Loretta stands from the hay. Her hair falls lightly around her face as she pushes a hand through the blonde locks. She is a demon disguised as an angel. She shakes her head, "It's not yours," she insists.

My jaw drops as I try to speak. Nothing comes out but gurgles of spit. I feel like my world is crashing into the burning sun. I feel sweat bead in places I never knew I could sweat from. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I have no seed; I am alone. I want to ask another question, but I am afraid of the answer. I swallow my feelings, "Who is?" I open my eyes as silence fills the barn.

"Pike."

* * *

><p><strong>Very long chapter. And... <strong>

**LeilaEditer you were right.**

**I am sorry for lying to you. When you guessed it I was like dying. I wanted to tell you so bad! But I wanted you to be all like 'WHAT!" when you read this lol**

**AH! I was trying to figure out how to make it a surprise... people probably had a feeling though... **

* * *

><p><strong>Bwah ha ha ha ha.<strong>

**So! Tell me what you think, how you like it... or not, and what your reactions were like... if there are any.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! INTENSE! <strong>

**That is all. **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Let me know if there are any bits where you get confused or if you feel like I missed putting something in.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Shock, denial, pain, anger, and acceptance; these are all stages the mind goes through when struck with a heavy hand. Shock for what she did and why she did it. Denial for not wanting to comprehend how she could do this to me and wishing things were different. Pain for what I have lost without ever really having. Anger for loving her and letting me think she would love me back. Acceptance; knowing my fate, and understanding this is how it was meant to be.<p>

"Pike," I nod with my lips tight. I bite down on my lower lip and shake my head, "Pike." Loretta tries to set a hand on my shoulder and I shake it off quick, "I-I don't understand." I want to scream, I want to make the world black with hate and pain, but I have nothing left in me. I am empty, hallow, a soulless being forced to roam the earth until the hand of the Hero of Time massacres me with the Master Sword.

Why not end it all? Miserere mei, quaeso. Allow Din, Nayru, and Farore to cup me in their hands and take me to the heavens. Forget about Link; lose sight of Princess Zelda and Hyrule, and enter the black abyss of death.

"How-," my voice is caught in my throat. I clear it out and look to the ground, "How did this happen?" I turn to Loretta. Impa takes a step forward in a protective manner. Her eyes are glued on me with a tight jaw.

Loretta's sapphire eyes are soft and pure. She knows she has hurt me before, but this time… she has hurt herself in the process. She shakes her head. She bites down on her lip and furrows her eyebrows, "Ganondorf." This is the first time she has called me by my name since meeting her again. I thought hearing her say my name would make my heart sing, but it only makes it sink further down. Her hand rises to touch my shoulder again, but I rush past her. She tries to grip my arm, but I roughly shake her hand off.

I turn around as I stand behind Impa, "How far along are you?" I boom. My voice is filled with anger. I feel my temples pulse to my heartbeat as I wait for her answer, my ears ring making her voice nearly a whisper.

"Around six months," Loretta stands at Impa's side. Impa stands like a stone statue with her jaw raised and eyes looking straight ahead. I shake my head and leave.

The air is cold and fresh outside. My lungs can finally expand and contract without strain. On this ranch, there is a sense of peace and freedom, quite a relaxing change from the Hylian war going on just outside of the walls. I see a racetrack and make my way to it. I wander around it countless times, thinking, brooding, if you will.

I keep my eyes to the gravel; every now and then, I kick a stone. My heart nearly stops as I hear a ghostly, yet beautiful song. I turn my head in the direction of the melody. I see the Gerudo standing in the centre of the fenced in field. I lean on the fence watching her for a moment. She holds her belly and circles something on it.

I slowly make my way into the gate and towards her. She stops singing when she sees me. The Gerudo is much different from the ones in the fortress. Her eyes no longer have the wild, untamed beauty.

I raise my hands, "I mean no harm." I watch her for a moment and then notice she continues to circle her belly with what seems to be a yellow flower. It is a rose, one that specifically grows in our lands. "A Desert Rose," I say with raised eyebrows. She only nods. "The Goddess of Sand would be pleased to see one of her children, who has strayed so far from her people, still valuing the tradition of petal rubbing."

The woman stops and looks to me, "My mother used this rose one me. When she was finished with it, she dried it and gave it to me. In the nursery," she stops herself as she smiles. She clears her throat, "In the nursery, all the soon to be mothers would do this," she circles the flower again. "I remember watching them thinking to myself one day I would do that for my child."

I nod. I rub my face and smile, "They say the rose is what helps to keep our race clean of impurities."

"I wanted to come back…" she looks to the ground. Her eyes are apologetic as they look back to me, "But I couldn't just leave Talon… he is just so kind and loving… he is like no one I have ever known. I am sorry, my king."

I shake my head, rest a hand on her shoulder, and lift her chin with my other, "Do not be sorry. You came here in hopes of a child," I rest my hand on her belly, "and you got one." I smile softly, "While looking for a child, you found a husband. You love him, don't you?"

The young woman smiles and covers her face, "More than the stars and the moon." She then shakes her head, "That woman… not the Sheikah, the Hylian…" her honey eyes look up at me, "will you be making her your queen?"

"No," I shake my head slowly. I dart my eyes away from the Gerudo, "I wanted to… but things changed."

"She is with child, is that what has changed?" she looks to me with inverted eyebrows, "It's not yours, is it?" I shake my head. The woman sighs, "She will be prosecuted for not having a husband." She shakes her head making her long red hair wave from side to side, "If she was wise she would leave with you and go to Gerudo Fortress."

I furrow my eyebrows, "She bears a Sheikah's child." I scratch behind my ears, "You know Koume and Kotake would not stand to have a Hylian in our lands."

"If they knew their son was out here with a Sheikah and Hylian, on a ranch sleeping in a filthy barn, they would storm in here on their brooms and burn this ranch to the ground," she smiles. "The world is changing, King Dragmire. Soon, there will be no more use for war. There will be no difference between a Gerudo and a Zora. We will all be one, working together as a unit." She sighs, "If our people cannot change, we will fail in the test of time. Forgotten and wilted," she holds up the rose, "just like this flower."

Her words make a shiver crawl up my spine. I look to the dark sky, "A woman in your condition needs her rest. It has been nice to speak with you-,"

"Egeria," she smiles.

"Thank you," I nod, "Egeria." She then begins to wattle away.

"King Dragmire," she calls back. I turn to her and she hollers lightly, "You must forgive and let be. The Hylian may have another man's child, but you can be its father regardless of blood. You just need to understand that what she did does not have to affect you."

I pinch my cheeks up, "What?"

The woman sighs, "You are bothered by something; I would think it would be the child. Just know that if you truly wish for a child and a wife, you can still have it." She laughs, "You can have it all, my king!" she then races to the house.

I watch as she enters the house. Perhaps my reaction was imprudent, but she betrayed me. I sit on the grass and recline myself back looking to the stars. The moon is a little less than full tonight. I lay fully back and stretch my arms on the cool, frozen grass. My eyes are heavy, but if I sleep here my body will regret it tomorrow. In a blink, I am gone; my breathing set at a relaxed pace and my body curled in a ball for warmth.

* * *

><p>"I do not wish for her to suffer," I announce in the black.<p>

"It is too late, Ganondorf."

I sigh, "What do you mean?"

The voice growls, "I have been building my power up to do this and now you tell me to stop! It takes just as much time to stop!" it is impatient tonight.

I rush my hands through my hair, "Then send the energy to me."

"No," the voice cries out, "not to my Ganondorf!" there is silence for a moment. "She told you, didn't she?" it hisses.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-,"

"This is the house of truth," it almost laughs, "I know when you lie, my love. She told you and it is killing you. It's eating away at your soul knowing what she did while you were looking the other way, isn't it?"

I shake my head, "Pike is dead. The child is fatherless, if I feel the need; I will step up and take on that role for the child-,"

"You mean for Loretta."

"Are you only going to argue and interrupt me tonight?" I roll my eyes.

There is a laugh, "You have grown confident in my home. Cocky even." A hand rests on my shoulder, "She will suffer. She is mine, I make the rules."

"She is not yours-,"

"When you gave me permission to cause her pain, you also handed her off to me. She is not yours; she is mine and only mine. You are my friend; she is my foe. You are my love and she is what I loathe."

"What do you plan on doing with her?" I ask.

"None of your concern," the voice scolds, "but I will be needing you when the time is right."

"The time is never right when you need anyone-,"

"Ganondorf, there is no room for debate, live and learn, my love. I will be sure you know when the time is proper." The voice begins to fade, "You just be at her side when she needs you…"

* * *

><p>I wake up to a kick in my side.<p>

"Ganondwork," I look up to see the ranch's owner above me, "get up, the horses need their space. Uh, those girls left already."

I roll onto my side and push myself up with a groan, "It's Ganon_dorf_; where did they say they were going?"

"To the castle," he puts his hands on his hips, "one of them seemed rather icy… did you do something to her last night?" he arches a thick brow at me and raises a boot off the ground for another kick.

"No," I shout. "No," I lower my voice as I stand, "how long ago did they leave?"

"Before even the cuccos were awake. Ingo told me they were gone when he went to milk our cows… thought you would have been gone too…" his voice trails as I reach my full height. He smiles, "I can give you some milk for the walk, but you can't stay here much longer. Egeria can't even stay. Soldiers are coming to scan out my ranch… something about needing horses and supplies. Anyway, Gerudos make most of them nervous-,"

"I understand," I nod. I grab his shoulders and smile, "Thank you very much." "I will be on my way," I start to leave his side.

"Wait," Talon hollers. I turn to see a bottle shine in the sky as he tosses it. I catch it. "Ingo said something about a cough, that should help get rid of the last of it." he waves, "Goodbye!"

I nod my thanks and begin to run out of the ranch. As I enter Hyrule Field, a part of me wishes for my stallion, but the view of the castle gives me enough strength to run the way. I walk across the drawbridge as the sun rises to its highest point. It is warm in the walls of Castle Town, people are laughing, and children are playing. Castle Town is rebuilding and people are coming back. Much has changed since the first time I left the pedestal of time. However, the smell of burning corpses still haunts the air in waves.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why... but when writing the ending of this chapter, I kept thinking of when Charlie races home from the newsstand in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Talon kind of acted like the guy who yells, "Run home Charlie, and don't stop until you're there!"<strong>

**... I'm talking about the original movie... not the one with Depp as Wonka.**

**I guess this is what I get for watching it while writing. "Come with me, and you'll be... in a world of pure imagination!" **

**Oh, Gene Wilder, you are my hero!**

* * *

><p><strong>... The inspiration for Malon's mother's name was Egeria, she consoled the second king of Rome in Roman (duh) Mythology.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, "Miserere mei, quaso" means have mercy on me, please. It's Latin, so please if you know Latin, know that I am no expert at it in any way shape or form. I merely wanted to put something in there that would be almost like music. It added to that moment (for me) a little more desperation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and also... I kind of wrote this in a rush, so sorry if there are errors... or moments that make you think 'what the fuck'.<strong>

**It's 4:15 in the morning and I still haven't been to bed. Been writing since... (?) two... maybe three.**

**Either way, it was a last minute decision to put a Chapter up today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The market has few people swarming in it. Most are children, orphaned; perhaps some abandoned as well. Some women stand together, three rocking small bundles up and down as wails come from within. I watch as an old man sits on a blanket set up. I nod to him as I walk by, but he only stares blankly at me.<p>

"Are you a Gerudo?" I look to see a young boy pulling my arm down. His face is sunken in and, through his baggy clothes, you can see the bones protruding from his shoulder. He is a skeleton with eyes huge, and black looking up to me.

"Gerudos are all women, aren't they?" I cock my head looking down at him. He nods slowly. I place a hand on his head, "Do I look like a woman?" the boy shakes his head. "Then no," I smile, "I am not a Gerudo."

"If you were a Gerudo you would make one ugly woman."

I turn my head to see a hooded figure standing three metres away. I take a step closer and smile. I know those eyes, "Nabooru?"

She raises her head, careful not to show her hair, "Why are you here?"

"You've grown," I laugh. She stands nearly a full five inches taller than before. I cannot imagine the pain of growing so fast in such short time.

"Don't change the subject, Ganon," she growls. Women; they do not seem to be my forte.

I fold my arms across my chest, "Looking for someone-,"

"Who?" she raises her chin with a sneer.

"None of your concern, now, why are _you_ here?"

She narrows her eyes and shakes her head, "Don't worry about it." Nabooru circles me for a moment and then leaves. I can feel her eyes watching me for nearly an hour after, but eventually her presence leaves me. I wonder through the alleyways for quite some time, hoping to find Loretta. I have no luck when the sun slides from the sky and night swoops in like a hawk.

Few buildings have lit lanterns by their doors. It is an eerie feeling to know you are the only one wandering in such a large place. I walk into one of the buildings. Sweet scents of alcohol flood the air along with incense burning. The smell of the incense is so pungent it makes my nostrils burn and eyes water.

"Can I help you?" a man behind the desk asks. He leans over propping himself up watching me. He arches an eyebrow, "Are you lost?" I shake my head. The man's thick neck rises as a loud thud is heard on the floor above. He sighs and then looks back to me, "You sure look lost-,"

The door flies open and I am knocked to the ground by a powerful body. Stomps fill the room and echo on the wooden floor. It feels like the earth will crumble under all the movement. Screams and hollers make the small inn become the inside of a volcano with human sacrifices.

I curl into a ball as feet stomp over me. I am scared, terrified and disoriented from the chaos. I feel a hand pull me. I struggle trying to make whatever it is to let go.

A hand reaches around and covers my mouth. I let out a small whimper and a voice follows mine. "Quiet," it is the man from behind the desk, "Do you want them to hear you?"

I shake my head and he lets go of me. I look over the desk and see three overly large Gorons bashing in the walls and faces of people. It is dirty and gruesome, attacking people who are intoxicated. The man pulls at my shoulders forcing me back.

"Come on," he waves opening a trapdoor in the floor.

My eyes widen as his large body slips into the small door with ease. His hand reaches out to me and he pulls me down quick and slams the door shut. "Where are we?" I ask as the man strikes a match. My question is answered instantaneously as the dark place brightens. We are in a crawlspace… and we're not alone.

"This is Sakon," the man points to a dirty little boy after lighting a wick in a lantern, "Shikashi," an older man, "Rojo and Azul," two young, twin boys, "Carlton and Marylyn," he finishes nodding to a young boy and girl. "I," he smiles pointing to himself, "am Kayad."

I nod with a sigh. I rub my nose as the dust gets to me, "What are they all doing here?"

"We are here because of all the attacks!" the older man coughs. He shakes his head, "These children have nowhere to go. Kayad is gracious enough to allow us to stay here during the night." I nod with tight lips as the old man coughs more.

"What's your name?" Kayad nudges me with a bulky elbow.

I look around the crawlspace as more thuds and screams come from above. The children whimper and Shikashi puts his arms around them for comfort. "Ganondorf," I finally say as a blood curdling scream shoots through the stale air. "How often does this happen?"

"It has gotten worse in the last week, but usually," Kayad grunts as he maneuvers his body around the crawlspace, "every two to three nights. I started letting them stay a few months ago. Figured that the more people who stay alive, the more business I'll get." He shakes his head and narrows his eyes at the old man, "Had I known the majority would be children I would have rethought the plan-,"

"Kayad!" the old man growl as the girl cries.

"How long do we stay here?" I ask after a significant time of listening to the hollers.

Kayad rubs his bold head, "The night… and in the morning I'm usually the only one who goes up first." He leans close to my ear and speaks in a low whisper, "To clean up…" he leans back, "The kids don't need to see that, you know?"

I nod as I swallow hard. "Do we just sleep down here?" I jump as the old man and Kayad laugh.

"If you can close your eyes long enough," Shikashi snorts. He smiles, "Mind you, you do look like you are a deep sleeper… Over there," the old man points, "there is an exit. If things get bad, we lead the children out that way. Make sure they are out first-,"

"Calm down Shikashi," Kayad rolls his eyes, "no need to frighten the little ones."

The old man sighs, "I am only telling him so he knows not to push his way through first. Goddess damn Gerudos are tricky bas-,"

"Alright," I cut him off from his cussing. I rub my eyes, "Where do we go after that?"

Kayad shrugs passing the question to the old man, Shikashi narrows his eyes, "Anywhere but here."

"Shh," Kayad brings his index finger to his lips. I invert my eyebrows as we listen to the movement above.

"Are they leaving?" Shikashi whispers.

Kayad squats on the ground and smiles, "I think so." He begins to push the door up, but I grip his arms to stop him.

"Stop," my eyes feel like they might bulge out of their sockets; they are so wide. The large man turns to me with furrowed eyebrows. I look up at the trapdoor as soot falls. I wipe my face and suddenly the door lifts. A broad face with thick lips and beady eyes stares at us upside down. For that moment, I do not breathe; in fact, I don't even think my heart beats.

The Goron looks around for a moment, and then stares me dead in the eyes. He shoots back up and the doors come back down shut. I dart my eyes to Kayad who seems equally as shocked as I. There is movement above and then loud, eardrum bursting bangs. The floor above us screams with cracks and snaps. The first bash nearly makes me jump out of my skin. We all sit for a moment in shock watching as the floor above let streams of light into the crawlspace.

Arms of Gorons reach through the floor down to us. The children scream and howl pulling at Shikashi's arms to make him move as we sit paralyzed with fear. "Back," Kayad hollers knocking the spell off us, "Get to the back!" he scurries pushing the children ahead of him. "Hurry!" he hollers as more of the floor falls onto us. I race to the back with the group, but raise my head too high knocking my cranium against a beam. I fall to the ground flat on my back.

I hold my forehead as I open my eyes. I look above and see the eyes of a Goron watching me through the cracks. My breath is caught in my throat. The eyes disappear and then a crashing sound escapes the floor above. A hand extends out of a fresh hole and reaches for my throat. I stomp my feet as the hand keeps me from breathing. I try to call for help, but I am too far behind the group for them to notice. I choke and spit as the hand gets tighter and tighter. My eyes feel like they are bubbling out of my face. My nose and mouth feel numb, and I know my throat will crush under the pressure.

I slam my hands on the dirt trying to get their attention, but the hand's grip seems to drain my strength. I choke and spit some more until my body becomes stiff. I feel my hands become fists and my face contort as the Goron lifts and slams me back to the ground. This is what it is like to die. I let out one last choke and then I become limp and lifeless. Goodbye, Loretta.

* * *

><p><strong>While I wrote the last line... my stomach flipped a little.<strong>

**I'll tell you now, it's not over. But I am not telling you whether or not Ganondorf is dead or alive. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nice to see you're still reading <span>Vaati<span>... make an account lol **

**It would be much easier to respond to your reviews lmao**

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like it? What is Ganondorf's fate? Will he survive or die... were these his last moments?<strong>

**:D _but_ D:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>For a long time everything is black. I am everything yet nothing, I am weightless and yet so heavy, I am elated yet depressed. I am a contradiction. A light shines in front of me. It burns red and orange like a flame, white brightness behind it makes a silhouette appear. A man, much larger than myself, hovers over the black ground. He floats his way towards me; I am terrified yet relaxed.<p>

"Ganondorf," the man speaks. It is a voice I recognize, a voice that has haunted me for a very long time. He wears nothing but a long kilt like garment. His skin is black and scaly with defined muscles. As he comes closer, I can see a smile appear on his face, "Welcome to my humble abode," his hands wave out majestically.

A question blister in my mind, "Am I-,"

"Dead?" the man stops levitating and circles around me with long steps. He stops with his hands behind his back, "No." He continues to walk, "Tell me, Ganondorf, who are you? How much do you know of yourself?"

I raise my eyebrows and let out a breath. I swallow hard, wondering what he wants. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Gerudos. I was born in the fortress and I will…" I shoot my head up, "Die at the hands of the Hero of Time- I am not dead-,"

"Did you think I lied?" the man laughs deep from his belly. I shake my head rapidly, afraid of the damage he could do to me, had I offended him. He sighs with a smile looking to the ground, "Koume and Kotake…" his red eyes dart to me, "who are they to you?"

I swallow again, something about him unsettles me, "M-my mothers."

"Hmm," he nods closing his eyes. He raises his head to the black sky, "Every child has a father," he looks to me, "who is yours, my darling?"

Seeing the voice's face say those words makes me want to smile, such a large man using pet names. I shake my head, "I have no father-,"

"How were you conceived then?" he furrows his eyebrows. I shrug lowering my chin to my chest. "Would you like to know a secret, my love?" he whispers.

I narrow my eyes, "I might." I watch him curiously. His immense figure heavily moves around me.

He smiles, "Kotake and Koume are witches, yes?" I nod. "You are not like most people, my love," his eyes are soft, "you are very special." He chuckles, "You are my seed, and my, oh, my have you sprouted."

I feel sick, I want to throw up; I want to fall to my knees. My body numbly stands and I feel my head nod. The man places a huge hand on my shoulder and smiles, "Do you know why you're here?"

"No," I say in a shaky voice.

He points to the sky, "They have been calling on me. Asking me to tell you." He shakes his head, "I tried to tell them you were not ready… you were too young… but they forced me."

"_They_," I pinch my cheeks up.

The man grins, "Your mothers." He clears his throat, "You understand who you are now? Why I have been 'tormenting' your dreams?"

"When do I wake up?" I look to the ground detaching myself from the situation.

The man hunches over me intimidatingly. "You do not leave until I say you may leave, understand?" his breath is warm against my cheek. I lower my chin and nod with tight lips. He straightens and smiles again, "Now, where is Loretta?"

I feel my nostrils flare, "I don't know," I feel like a child as I speak through gritted teeth, "I was looking for her."

"Calm down, Ganondorf," his voice booms and echoes making my body vibrate. He raises his eyebrows and gives me one long blink. He pinches the bridge of his wide nose as he sighs, "Where _could_ she be?"

"All I know is that she is in Hyrule Castle somewhere… most likely in Castle Town," I add hesitantly. I look up to the man, "Please," I shake my head, "do not harm her-,"

The man gives a devious smile, "Why?" I purse my lips thinking for a moment.

"She is pregnant," I fold my arms across my chest.

The man straightens his back and arches an eyebrow, "And I care why?"

I rub my cheek with a shrug, "She carries my child," my eyes shift from side to side, a sure sign I am lying but he does not know that. "If you kill her, in retrospect you are killing yourself. You kill a part of me which is a part of you." I lick my lips watching the man struggle with my words, "What is your name?"

The man furrows his eyebrows for a second and then narrows his eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know." I watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. His eyes glue to me making me feel uncomfortable. "I am Demise," he finally speaks, "the Demon King…"

I take a step back and nod my head sarcastically, "Wonderful. Demon King?" I cock my head, "Has a charming ring to it, doesn't it?" I feel my nostrils flare and eyes narrow as I grit my teeth.

"Mind your manners, boy," he says in a low whisper.

"What is the use of manners when you are the spawn of a demon?" I growl. His small red eyes watch me in silence. "Tell me," I give a fake smile, "_father_, how did you reproduce? What did you promise Koume and Kotake?"

Demise puts his hands behind his back again, "They wished for a king, I wished for a son, that is all." He sighs, "You were created with magic… given the appearance of a Gerudo, but the heart of a demon. You were never meant to love. You were created to want. You were created to desire all and stop at nothing."

My legs shake under me. That sick feeling is back. I hunch over trying to stop myself from dry heaving. I hear the chuckle of Demise as he watches me. I spit thick saliva to the ground and wipe my mouth. I look up to him, "So I am nothing more but a tool, an instrument for you to use?"

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Ganondorf," he sneers. He circles me again, "But yes, you are." He shakes his head, "When the time is right, I will need you. Whether or not you are ready does not matter to me. I have no connection to you other than the fact that you are my offspring. I will not think twice as to killing you. Now, go and find the dear Loretta," he bellows stomping his foot to the ground.

I jump back. I swallow hard and take a quick breath, "What kind of instrument am I?" my voice is shaky reflecting my fear.

"One that will allow me to correct something I failed to do centuries ago…" he gazes distantly, "That is all… Now leave."

Before I can argue, I feel intense pressure on my neck followed by extreme pain. I scream and hold my throat. Demise narrows his eyes at me as I fall to the ground. I lay, screaming and hollering, kicking my feet as I struggle to sit back up.

* * *

><p>I cough as I open my eyes. I sit straight up gasping for air. I look around in the darkness and for a moment, I believe I have not yet wakened. I look up to see the torn flooring above me; I am still in the crawlspace. Sunshine shoots down from the hole above me. My neck aches as I turn to see if anyone is with me. I close my eyes and sigh, alone. I crawl to the trapdoor and push it up. Ever muscle in my body is weak and feeble. My sleep has not been rewarding.<p>

I pull my bones onto the broken floor and see the bodies lying around me. Men and women all bashed into a pulp of blood and bone; severed arms and legs are everywhere as if a child tore their dolls apart and left the limbs for another day. I bring my tunic over my mouth and nose as the potent, bittersweet smell of the dead infects my senses. I put my hands on the ground to push myself up. I stand and find my hands drenched in a sticky, wet liquid: blood. I stumble my way out of the inn and wince as the sun's brightness hurts my eyes. I wipe my hands on my trousers and lean against the brick wall.

I wobble my way into the market and take a long breath as I see people wandering mindlessly; if they survived, so did Loretta. I feel a second wind as I rush through the people. I look for her, the familiar sapphire eyes, the yellow hair, the soft face; anything remotely like her. Frustration builds, as I do not find her. I growl and march off. I wander for a long time in a daze.

Somehow, I end up back to where my journey began, the Temple of Time. Anger boils in my veins and I throw my fists into the stone of the temple. I hit the wall until my knuckles grow numb, I hit until the stone is drenched in red. When I feel I have done enough, I rest my head on the blood splatter. The warm liquid drips onto my forehead and cheek as I turn. The cold stone soon makes the warm liquid cool. I turn to my back and slide down the wall to the steps. I look to the back of my hands to see the damage. Skin flaps over my first and second knuckle on both fists. My hands shake as I straighten my fingers and bend them again.

"You always had an anger problem,"

I look up to see Nabooru standing at the beginning of the stares. I thrust myself forward and grab her. Her eyes widen as she screams. "Now," my voice is hoarse and shaking with anger, "is not the time, Nabooru." I push her and she stumbles to the ground. I turn my back to her and examine my hands further. The blood is beginning to clot and turn black. I then hear a peculiar noise, one that a king should never hear from one of his people. I turn to see Nabooru unsheathing her scimitar. My lips part and I narrow my eyes, "What are you doing?" I march towards, "Are you trying to kill me?" I grip the blade and pressure the point to my chest; "Do it!" my eyes are wild as her chest moves rapidly up and down from her breathing. "Kill me already, see if I care!" I yell bitterly as I step closer so the point pinches at my chest, "Kill the king," I sigh shaking my head, "free me of my life." I take a deep breath and look to the heavens, "You will be doing me a favor."

"I will never bow to you!" she hollers bringing the blade to my throat. I should be scared- I should be terrified, but I am not. She pressures the point on my bruised neck and then she hollers. She takes a step back and sheaths her blade.

"I wasn't stopping you," I whisper as my heart races.

She lowers her head and marches away. She then turns and stomps back to me, "I could kill you," she growls. She shakes her head, "Or," she smiles, "I could make you suffer. You wish for death," she curls her upper lip, "well, I wish for you to be in pain." She takes a dagger out and holds it to my cheek, "I wish for you to suffer!" she hollers through gritted teeth. She lets out a frustrated yell.

"Nabooru," I push the blade away, "what makes you think I do not suffer already?" I narrow my eyes at her. I slap her cheek hard, producing a red mark, "I have been through hell and back! I am here looking for someone who needs my help! She is in danger- and I am the only one who can stop the person who wishes to do harm to her!" I glare at her as she rubs her cheek. "If I _ever_ find you threatening me again, I will be sure you _never_ have a mind of your own again," I snarl. I swallow as she straightens her back, "Consider this your goodbye. I do not want to see you in the fortress again- I never want to hear your name even uttered. Make yourself disappear and recognize this as the last moment you are deemed a Gerudo."

I can see her eyes water as she looks up to me. Her lip begins to quiver, but I stay strong and do not say anything. She bows her head and then turns away and disappears. I sigh and rub my face as I sit on the steps. I watch the winter winds blow through the small trees. This is the last time I will ever see Nabooru again.

...

I spend over two months looking for Loretta with no trace of her, not even a clue. When I decide to give up on my search, that is when I find her- well, really, she found me. I was passed out on the side of an alley, exhausted and hopeless. My eyes shot open, bloodshot, when I heard the sweet, harmonious voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Ganondorf," she stands with her belly sticking out of her cloak. Her tunic is replaced with a poet shirt for more space in the stomach region. I cannot help but smile. I stand to my feet and dust myself off. "What are you doing-,"

I shake my head, "I must look awful." I run my hands through my hair that is standing on end after wiping drool off my mouth from sleep, "How have you been?" Loretta shrugs looking up at me. I want to touch her, but I know my time has come and gone for that kind of familiarity, "Is this a dream?"

She shakes her head. Her long hair is pulled back in a high ponytail. Loretta darts her eyes down the alley as someone yells. She shakes her head, "Impa left." She bites her lip, "She left a while ago… the queen is due any day."

I nod scratching my arm. I swallow, "So she didn't change her mind even knowing your child is her brother's?" She shakes her head. I sigh, "That silly girl…" I shake my head. My eyes lock on her belly, "You've gotten big-,"

"That's what happens," she smiles softly. Loretta then does something unexpected. Her arms wrap around me tightly and she begins to sob. I am dumbfounded; I do not know what to do. I put a hand on her back and circle it for comfort. She cries harder. Her muffled words are of no importance to me, just knowing she is here, safe in my arms is good enough. Time heals all wounds and leaves scars… this unborn child is our scar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Ganondorf isn't dead!<strong>

**Yay! lmao**

**... That is all...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"You are a lying, inconsiderate bastard!"<p>

I turn my head to Loretta as she enters the room we stay in. She tosses a wallet at me. I catch it and look inside. "He told me he would be happy to buy the bassinette!" she hollers.

I hold my head as I hunch over my knees. The last three weeks have been nothing but torture. Loretta's mind runs a thousand miles a minute, one moment she is happy, the next she is a blubbering idiot. I cannot take it anymore.

She grips the back of my neck making me wince. She has gotten bolder, "Next time I ask you to do something, you better do it!" she then falls onto the bed in a fit of tears. She covers her face, "I'm sorry," she whimpers. I pat her leg. She struggles to sit herself up right as her belly pushes her small frame down, "We just…" she shakes her head, "We need the rupees for the midwife…"

I nod. I want to call her a million words, none having to do with neither her beauty nor love. I take a deep breath and grab a pillow. I motion for her to lie back down and so she does. I place the pillow under her belly and sigh. I watch as her stomach moves as the child inside kicks. I put my hand on it. Something about this makes me feel better, like life is not so bad. Loretta's hand finds its way to mine. She grips it tight and smiles weakly. I kiss her hand and then stand.

"Where are you going?" she tries to sit up but cannot.

I shake my head, "I don't know." I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window. My cheeks are sunken in from the small portions of food and my eyes are tired, almost warn out. It scares me and I look away.

Loretta is at my side holding my hand, "Please stay," she whispers. We have one thing in common; neither of us wants to be alone. It is a terrifying realization. We do more harm to each other than we do to ourselves yet we cannot fathom the idea of being alone without each other. I kiss the top of her head as she buries her face into my chest. Her belly makes her back hunch over as she hugs me. "You're tired," she whispers looking up at me, "why don't you sleep?"

I shake my head, "I don't want to…" truth be told, I want dearly but I am afraid to see Demise again. I am afraid of what he will do now that I have found her. She leads me to the bed and lay me down. "No, Loretta," I shake my head too weak to fight further.

"Just listen to me," she smiles with loving eyes. She sits on the edge of the bed looking at me, "Go to bed, you'll need the sleep for when the baby comes." I continue to keep my eyes on her. With each blink, my eyes argue to stay closed. The last image I make out is her hand resting on my chest, rising and falling to my breath. I dream of nothing, not even Demise visits me. At one point, I fear I may never wake, but that all changes as my eyes open slowly to the sound of heavy, shallow breathing.

I narrow my eyes as I see a figure walking slowly across the room. As it turns, I see the offensively large belly. I sit up, "Loretta, what's wrong?"

She turns to me in the darkness holding her belly. The moonlight hits her face and I see sweat beading on her forehead. She shakes her head, "He's coming."

"He?" I shoot up; "You mean the baby?" she nods as she whooshes a shaky breath out. I race to the door and open it. I look down the hall and race back into the room, "Where is she?" I nearly holler. Panic has grasped me.

Loretta places her hands on a table and restrains herself from hollering. Her eyes are tightly closed as her nails dig into the wood. "Ugh," she whimpers. Her eyes open for a second and then close again. "She said she would be here in the morning…" she takes quick, tight breaths, "She said the baby wouldn't be here until then-,"

"When was she here?" I close the door.

Loretta winces, "After you fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I growl. Her eyes dart to me and I look down. I shake my head, "What do I need to do?"

She looks around the room before groaning out in pain. Loretta rubs her belly and points to a bowl, "Get some water," she bends over in pain, "and hurry!"

Before she even speaks the last bit, I am out of the room and down the hall with the bowl. I race down the stairs and see two men, "Where can I get water?" I speak so fast not even I can make out my words.

"Pardon?" they both shrug.

I hold the bowl up, "Water-," I hear Loretta let out a howl from the room.

"What's going on up there?" one man inverts his eyebrows.

My body shakes as I hear another scream, "She's having a baby; can you deliver?" he shakes his head, but the other stays silent. I dart my eyes to him with raised eyebrows, "Please, can you help?"

He sighs, "Get the water from the rain bucket, that's the cleanest you'll find around here." He points to the door, "Its outside." He then begins to roll his sleeves up, "Bring the water upstairs, I'll be waiting." I nod and race out of the building.

The rain bucket sits along the wall of the inn, strategically placed to catch the water from the eavestroughs. I dip the bowl into the water and race back into the inn. In my haste, water spills everywhere as I race up the stairs. I enter the room to see Loretta lying on the bed. After that, everything is a blank. I wake up on the floor drenched in water. I hear a soft, high-pitched cry as I sit up. Loretta holds a bundle and rocks it.

"Is that-," I clear my throat, "Is he-," Loretta nods with a smile looking down at the baby. She licks her lips and motions me to her side. I look down and see the baby.

I shoot my head up, "He has your eyes," I beam. She nods peacefully. I examine him closer and furrow my eyebrows, "He… he doesn't look much like Pike."

"Take him," she smiles ignoring my statement. She passes the newborn to me gently, "Mind the head," she coos.

I hold the head in one hand and the body in the other. I stand awkwardly looking down at the child. "He's perfect, Loretta… you created this," I half laugh. I look to her as she closes her eyes still smiling. "You're going to be just like your father," I whisper watching the infant stretch in my hands, "strong, brave, and courageous. Not afraid of anything!" The child lets out a small whimper.

"Hold him close to your body," Loretta opens her eyes.

I struggle carefully and lower his head to the top of my forearm as I hold him. His hand reaches out of the blanket and I hold it for a moment. "He's so tiny," I whisper as I sit into a rocking chair. His hand barely reaches the bottom of my thumb. "Pike would be proud," I turn to Loretta as she props her pillow up.

"Are you proud?" she asks softly watching me rock in the chair.

I rub the baby's cheek as his eyes close, "Yes." Suddenly, a chill runs my blood cold as the blanket reveals the infant's chest. My throat scratches as I try to speak, "Pike was the father?"

"Yes," she shifts, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I whisper with a thin smile. I cover the baby's chest and continue to rock him. I swallow hard and then I look back down at the chest and confirm what I thought was a trick of the eyes. This is my son; for he bears the Gerudo mark, my people have don for centuries. "You should sleep," I smile to Loretta.

She nods too tired to disagree. Moments later, I hear her snores. "You are my son," I whisper to the baby. "If we were in the Gerudo Desert, you would already have a name… the Hylian traditions are strange, you'll find that out through life," I shift the child in my arms. "You are the difference I needed to make," I half laugh, "You are the thing I needed to change." I kiss his head as he sleeps, "Thank you."

I sit holding him for hours. I watch him sleep as I rock on the chair. I lean over and whisper into his ear, "Between you and me, your name is Donovan." I lean back, "Donovan Dragmire. A name fit for a king." I close my eyes and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day? Yeah! Go me!<strong>

**Hope you guys are liking it. **

**What do you think? How do you like it? (If not liking) How do you dislike it?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, <span>Vaati<span>, answer to your review as to how Loretta has a hate on and then love and then hate... and then love.**

**Pregnant women regardless of what they say are very moody. They go from zero to cut your genitalia off in a matter of nano seconds. Don't believe me, get a chick pregnant... please know that I am not condoning sexual activities... just... I am trying to explain... And it's more of a joke.**

**My friend was recently pregnant and god only know how many times she cried and then began laughing at something within seconds. **

**Anyway, thank you for letting me know about that little tidbit, and I hope I helped clear that little foggy bit for you Vaati.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now Back to the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to go without giving him a name?" I ask lifting Donovan into my arms from the bassinette. It has been nearly three months of him being 'nameless'.<p>

Loretta rolls her eyes as she brushes her hair, "I told you already." She walks over and makes a silly face for the baby and he smiles, "The goddesses will tell me."

"Why you?" I ask as I place him on the bed giving a raspberry on his stomach making him screech in a joyous giggle. I turn to her with a smile, "Why not me?" I tickle Donovan making him wriggle and squirm with laughter.

"Because I am his mother," she furrows her eyebrows and lifts him into her arms. She sighs, "Are you going to the market today?"

I shake my head, "I was actually wondering if we could…" I purse my lips, "go to Gerudo Valley." She sighs and I speak quick, following her as she makes her way across the room, "Trust me Loretta, if we go there, we will be treated like royalty-,"

"You've been asking me that for the last week, Ganondorf," she looks down at our son, "What am I supposed to do? Take him to the people who killed his father?"

I bite my tongue and purse my lips. I start tonguing my canine teeth-

"No," she shakes her head.

"No to what?"

She arches an eyebrow at me, "I know what," she imitates my tick by over exaggerating her tongue to touch her teeth, "means." She tosses her hair over her shoulder as Donovan grabs at her earrings.

I pull his hands away from the jewelry and inquire, "What does it mean?" Her eyes look up to me unimpressed.

"It means your conjuring up another way to get us out there. You're a very tricky person," she winces as our son grips and pulls an earring. Loretta moves him to the other hip, "You can go if you like, but _we_ are staying here. Aren't we, my little monkey?"

"Monkey?" I pinch my cheeks up as she bounce the baby. She sighs and lowers her head. "Loretta," I place a hand on her shoulder, "we don't have enough rupee to keep sleeping here… we'll be homeless in the next week." I fold my arms across my chest looking down at her and Donovan, "This is not a trick. I am sincerely concerned for you and _monkey_'s wellbeing."

Loretta looks down at Donovan and then up to me, "How do we get out there?" she shrugs. "What will they say when they see their king come back with a strange woman and a child?"

I shake my head, "They expect me to do that," I laugh slightly, "how else do you think I am to find a queen? Choose from one of my people?" I smile, "I have spent my entire life with those women, I want to spend the rest of it with you…" I shrug, "Even if we only spend a few months there. We just need to be somewhere safe- with no risk of a nightfall attack." I sit on the bed looking at her, "We are guaranteed protection-,"

"_You_ are guaranteed protection. Not us," she sighs. She looks at me for a moment and then pushes her hair out of her face, "Fine." She reaches for the baby sling and puts it on. She gently sets Donovan into the sling and shrugs, "What are you waiting for, Ganondorf? Let's go," she points to the door.

"You're serious?" I stand from the bed clasping my hands together with a smile. She nods. "Alright," I beam, "we just need to pack-,"

"Ah, but how do we get there?" she arches an eyebrow pointing her index finger at me. "We can't just walk our way there."

I arch an eyebrow and make a face, "Why not?" she nudges her head to the baby. "Oh… right," I nod. I tap my chin as I think. "That ranch… the one where we stayed, perhaps they can lend us a horse or two."

"For no fee?" Loretta makes a face as she sits in the rocking chair. "I doubt it," she rubs our son's cheek.

"Well… we only have-," the door swings open.

"Here she is," the innkeeper points to Loretta as a Hylian Soldier stand behind him.

The soldier pushes past him through the door way and grabs Loretta from behind the neck. She holds the baby tightly careful not to jerk him around, "What's going on?" she screams trying to loosen the grip. The baby screams as the soldier pushes Loretta to the ground.

I rush at the man and push him to the floor. He stands back up and tries to hit me in the side, but I grab his fists and bend his arms behind his back making him howl, "What are you doing?" I growl. The soldier hollers as the innkeeper races out of the room. I twist the man's arms further back, "What are you doing here?" I repeat.

"I was sent here!" the soldier yelps.

"By who?" my voice makes the window vibrate. I whip the man around facing me, "Who sent you?"

"The king," he shouts as a crack bursts from his right shoulder bade.

"What does he want?" Loretta shouts over the screaming baby.

The soldier breaths are heavy as I push the arms down his back further. He cries out and then answers, "He wants you gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" I growl.

"Dead! He seeks revenge for what her father did!" the man squeals as I jerk his arms further making a popping sound come from his arms. I push the soldier to the ground and grab Loretta bringing her to her feet.

She looks behind her as we race down the hall, "Where are we going?" I whip her down the stair catching her as she stumbles down the first steps. Donovan screams in the chaos as Loretta struggles to gain her bearings.

"We need to get out of here," I say in a low tone as we race out of the inn and into the alley. I stop as we reach the end of the alley. I see soldiers marching through the street before us and I push Loretta to the wall of a building, using my body to hide her. I wait until the men are gone and then pull her with me across the opening. We race to the exit of the castle walls until we see a soldier standing guard. I slide on the pavement and fall to my backside. Loretta lets out a whimper as she holds tight onto Donovan. The soldier sees us and orders us to stop, but my animalistic instincts are kicking in. it is either fight or flight.

I shake my head as I look at my small family. They mean more to me than anything. I reach behind me and feel the sheath of the Master Sword. Long have I forgotten I wield it. I pick a stone up from the ground and toss it at the soldier as he races towards up; I choose flight. I grab Loretta and race back down the street. I keep my peripheral vision on Donovan making sure he is not in any danger. We turn into the yard of the Temple of Time.

"Why are we here?" Loretta huffs as she looks up at the tall temple.

"Just trust me," I tug her arm as I make my way up the steps.

"There they are!" a shout bounces off the building. I turn my head to see a group of soldiers charging towards us from the other side of the market. Loretta pulls me into the building as I stand in a state of awe. I race with her at my side to the pedestal.

Her eyes are wild as she watches me pull the blade out from behind me. "The Master Sword," she gasps as the edge catches the light. I only nod.

Loud footsteps enter the temple and I look down the aisle to see the soldiers race to us. I hold the grip tightly and turn to Loretta, "Are you coming?"

"What do we do?" she shrugs with her voice in a wine of fear.

"Hold onto me," I whisper in a shaky voice unsure how to achieve what I wish to do. Her thin arms wrap around my waist. I feel Donovan's legs and arms moving on my back as Loretta holds onto me tight. I turn my head to her, as the soldiers get closer. They stand at the alter watching us in shock. I look down at her with an astonished expression, "I love you."

She looks up to me and gives a sad smile, "I love you too." I nod and turn back to the pedestal raising my arms with the sword. Her words echo in my mind a few times before I bring the blade down. As I replace the blade, I let go quickly and grip her hands tightly praying to the goddesses she and my son stay with me. The light fills me from the inside out. I want to scream as I stop feeling her hands around me. I try reaching out for her, but I am back in oblivion.

I open my eyes and stand in the Sacred Realm. Before my eyes focus I call out, "Loretta!" I twirl in a circle, "Loretta!" I feel my eyes begin to tear as no answer follows my calls, "Loretta-,"

"She isn't here." I look to my right to see Rauru standing on his platform.

I stomp to the edge of mine wiping my eyes quickly, "Where is she?" my voice is filled with pain and heartbreak, "Why didn't she come with me?" I holler.

Rauru calmly stands on his platform looking to the ground. His hands are folded into each other as his solemn words hit my ears, "I am sorry, Ganondorf."

"No," I shake my head calmly, "no!" I growl. I wipe my nose, "I fought to get her back! I have a son! I had a life-,"

"And they could not enter the realm," he interrupts me. His eyes look into mine, "You were the one who raised the Master Sword and you are the one who replaced it, not she and not your son."

I feel hot, steaming tears fall from my eyes. My lips part and my eyes widen, "Then send me back, she can replace it!" I walk up and down the platform. I feel like a caged tiger. "Let me go back!" I holler.

"You cannot," Rauru shakes his head. My upper lip curls and I feel my teeth showing. My hoarse breathing makes my entire body rise and fall with outrage. "Your job is done. You are free to go back to your time," he sighs.

I cough with my tears. I cover my face with my hands and shoot my head back to him, "No!" I stomp my foot. "Send me back-,"

"I do not have that power-,"

"You sent me there, you can send me back!" tears drench my face. I have given up on keeping my pride; I do not care if he sees me at such a vulnerable and irrational state of mind.

"I was not the one who sent you. It was the goddesses-,"

"Then tell them to send me back!" I cough on my cries. I wipe my face angrily. This is the most I have cried since I was a child.

Rauru shakes his head slowly, "They say no. Your time is done in this portion of your life. You cannot go back, you may only move forward."

I take a deep shaky breath as my body goes numb. I stoop over and look to the ground, "Is Loretta alive? Did my son live?"

Rauru avoids eye contact, "In order for one to live, another must die. It keeps life balanced. Loretta is dead. The king's men fatally wounded. Your son, however," he looks to the sky, "lives on." I feel my heart flip as he says this. I want to fall to the platform and die. My son lives… but my love dies. "Are you ready to return?" I look up to Rauru. I nod my head slowly wiping my nose. "Know that the changes you have made have altered your life. You will be sent back to the day you pledged you allegiance to the king…" I nod. Rauru pauses and then inverts his eyebrows, "Ganondorf," I raise my head to him, "please know that you have my condolences."

I feel my lip quiver slightly and I nod swallowing back my feelings. Rauru gives a sympathetic smile and raises his arms. I feel the light build in me as I stand alone. The light is no longer a warm glow, but a cold shadow that infects my soul. One last time I am in oblivion; trapped with my thoughts and feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter!<strong>

**How are you guys doing? Confused at all? Sad? ... I kind of am...**

**Anyway, please, let me know what you think, what you like, and what you hate... _hate_ is a strong word, scratch that, what you _dislike_.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I let the grip of the blade go as I stumble back. I bite my bottom lip as I look to the stone floor. I close my eyes for a moment trying to calm myself down. I left her to die; I invert my eyebrows and take a step back. I take a deep breath and then leave the temple quickly. I enter the market and suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around in one swift movement and see a soldier standing behind me. I grab his arm and hold it straight while I bring my elbow up and drive it down on his arm.<p>

The man lets out a holler and the music in the market stops. Everyone's eyes are on me. I let his arm go free quickly as I realize that would have been necessary in another time… not this one. I shake my head and help the man stand straight. "I am terribly sorry," I half lie.

The soldier shakes his head and speaks with a voice drenched in pain, "It is alright," he winces as he tries to bend his arm, "I should have known better than to have snuck up on a Gerudo." I nod slowly as he holds his arm.

"What may I help you with?" I ask surprisingly sweet.

"The king wishes to speak with you," his voice shakes as we walk.

"Ah, yes… the king," the man who ordered them to kill my Loretta. I stop for a moment narrowing my eyes as the sun shines bright, "Did he tell you when he wants me to meet with him?"

The soldier shakes his head. I nod pursing my lips. The soldier then sighs, "I would suggest you go see him now, he has nothing on his schedule at the moment."

"And I would suggest you to leave my sight," I feel my nostril flare. Something about this man telling me what to do makes my blood boil.

"Lord Dragmire, I meant no harm," he shakes his head holding his arm. I narrow my eyes at him and clench my jaw. He wears the same getup as the soldiers did nearly ten years ago. "Uh," his eyes shift, "I am sorry if I offended you-,"

"Leave. Now," I point to a random direction. The soldier nods and then leaves. I make my way to the castle slowly. I feel overwhelmed as the soldiers and knights greet me on the way in. I want to kill them, I want them to suffer, but most of all, I want the king to die. I walk myself into the hall and see the King of Hyrule sitting on his throne.

"Ganondorf," he smiles nodding his head to me. I do not return his smile. The fat, disgusting excuse of a man then sighs, "What is it that you seek?"

I walk towards the king on the carpet, as I had done once before. I open my mouth to speak, but stop. Something is different. I swivel my body to look at the doors, no princess and no Link. I furrow my eyebrows and turn back to the king.

"Is everything alright, Ganondorf?" he asks shifting in his throne.

"Yes," I nearly whisper as I bow to my knee. I clear my throat, "I am here to-," I look to one of the windows and see the familiar faces. Link's eyes widen and he turns to the princess. I feel my face whiten as my jaw drops.

"Ganondorf," the king leans forward.

I shake my head and stand, "I am here to pledge my allegiance to you." I wipe the sweet off my brow and smile, "I stand here on behalf of the Gerudos to ensure that my people are ready to do as you wish, for they abide by my word, and my word and intension is to," I feel a cough leap out of my mouth. I bend over covering my mouth. When the fit is over, I straighten and tongue my canines as the king watches me with narrow eyes. I clear my throat, "My word and intention is to follow you through your reign. My people follow my word, they are obligated to listen to me and understand that I know what is best for them and this is what I believe to be best for the Gerudos." I take a deep breath, "I am here to tell you, you have us backing you for each and everything you wish to do. As long as I am the leader of my people, you have no fear for the people of the desert are on your side," I give a charming smile and bow my head.

The king stands, "That is good to hear, Lord Ganondorf. I was truly worried about the Gerudos," he sighs taking a few steps closer to me. He reaches a hand out to me, "I am glad to know I have them on my side." I grab his hand and shake it. I feel my face heat up as his eyes watch me. I want to twist his neck backwards and watch his body convulse on the floor. Instead, I bow my head and leave the hall.

I make my way up to the guest chambers and close the door slowly. My chest constricts and my lungs feel as though they may explode. The back of my throat is sore, and my eyes feel like they are going to fall out if I do not blink soon. My eye burn and a sudden, hot, wet tear rolls from my cheek and onto my chest. I wipe it away quickly as I watch the familiar blanket lay on a chair, corners slightly blowing in the wind from the open window. I bought that blanket for Donovan the day after he was born. I release a shaky breath and make my way to it.

It is old and torn from the years it has been through. I bring the blanket to my face and smell it. It reeks of age and dust, but it still holds the faint scent of him and my Loretta. A shooting pain rushes through my temporal lobe. I open my mouth to holler, but the pain is too much. I hunch over and drop the blanket to my feet.

The last seven years rip through my mind. Days of me brooding over a desk listening to Koume and Kotake. Weeks of me mourning the loss of Loretta, months of me searching for my son. Years of torture watching the women and their daughters teaching and learning as I keep to myself. I have turned black, cold, and worthless, yet my people adore me, all but one. Nabooru, my exiled mistress, has wasted the last seven years on pathetic attempts of assassination.

I throw my head back with scream. All the new memories and feelings make me want to collapse. Suddenly, it is all over. My head spins as my eyes roll back. I feel cold saliva run down the inside of my cheeks, and before I can stop myself, the contents of my stomach are all over the floor. I taste bile in my mouth as the rest of the sick hangs from the bottom of my lip. I spit and wipe my mouth. I look down at the blanket slightly surprised my vomit has avoided contact with it. I lift it and throw it over my shoulder.

My eyelids are heavy, I wish for sleep, yet the threat of Link still haunts me. I look out my window and watch as two figures leave the courtyard. I lean on the windowsill and sigh. I look at the tan blanket and sigh. I am back where I started.

"King Donovan, I heard a holler, is everything alright-,"

I turn to see a Gerudo opening my door. I furrow my eyebrows in shock. Her amber eyes look to the floor and she takes a step towards me, "Are you alright? Do you need me to get someone?"

I shake my head and lift the blanket off my shoulders. There is no need to dwell on the past. I throw it to her, "Get rid of this filthy thing-,"

"Your majesty, are you sure-,"

I look to the wall, "Pray tell, would you want a constant reminder of a moment in your life that was so wonderful and magnificent only to realize this," I raise my arms to the room, "is what you are left with?"

The woman looks to the blanket and then to me, "I will be sure to send it off to someone who needs it-,"

"Burn it for all I care. Donovan is dead, a distant memory that haunts my existence." I turn to her, "What are you waiting for? Dispose that useless reminder immediately!" I growl.

The Gerudo nods and calmly leaves the room. I stand for a moment closing my eyes. Something is calling me. I want to sleep; I want to be visited by Demise. He is the only thing left in this world that is untainted by the cruel hands of life. I crawl into the bed and pull my covers up. My eyes close easily as my head hits the pillow. I swallow waiting for sleep to take me. I roll to my side and sigh. Hello darkness, my old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it goes without saying... the last like is the first line to a lovely song... called "The Sound of Silence"<strong>

**... I like that line :) it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (not really.. kind of sad and lonely, but who's counting?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. How do you think this is all going to go?<strong>

**... Visiting Demise? *Shivers* Really, MsBBSue? Really?**

* * *

><p><strong>I could have put more into this chapter... but I am le tired. I apologize if this seems like there was little effort put into it.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vaati: Epic to hear you like Sound of Silence too, very good song lol<br>**

**Ummm... as for finding Donovan... I don't think he will ever find his son. Hyrule is a vast place, so many people and things of the same nature... **

**(Oh my god, just kidding... very small place... maybe like fifty people inhabit it lmao) But... as for Donovan, he is a distant memory of the past Ganondorf recreated.**

**Maybe he'll find him... maybe he won't, but considering he did try to look for him and failed to find him, I don't know lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... I see I made a mistake in the last chapter, when the Gerudo says something along, "blah blah blah, King Donovan..." well... It was actually supposed to be 'King Dragmire'... I guess that's what I get for uploading late at night xD<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I see you have come back," he whispers with his back to me.<p>

I shift my footing, "I was unaware I had a choice."

Demise turns to me with a smile, "You wanted to see me." He folds his arms, "What is troubling you, my son?" Those words roll off his tongue with all too much ease.

"You didn't hurt her…" my voice trails in the nothingness.

Demise narrows his eyes. His red eyes then raise to the sky, "You're still under the impression that you loved her?" his voice sounds exhausted. He shakes his head, "You-,"

"Wanted her, I know," I snap. His eyes glue to me and I immediately wish I never said that. I shake my head, "Did you know?"

The corners of his mouth begin to curve up and he turns away. Demise turns back to me, "Would you like to see her final moments?" the cruelty in his words make my ears vibrate. "I saw it as it happened… you would be pleased to know she put up a good fight."

"Why do you do this?" I choke. I close my eyes tightly in anger, "Why do you torment me in such a way? She was the mother of my child-,"

"Koume and Kotake are the mothers of mine, but I could care less if they were torched alive… actually, I would find that quite amusing," a twisted smile appears on his face. Demise's eyes trail the darkness, "To hear their screams…" he closes his eyes, "Oh, how…" he looks to me, "You see, my love, you mortals are all the same. You are born, you spend your lives doing silly tasks, and then one day… it all ends and you are left to wonder what exactly you have done during your countless years of living." he shakes his head, "You… you will never wonder such a thing, Ganondorf. You are in this world for a reason. You are here to help me-,"

"And what if I do not want to help you?" I put my hands on my hips.

"It is not your choice," he shrugs. "You are _my_ son."

I roll my eyes, "You are nothing-,"

Demise rushes to my face, "_You_ are nothing! I could destroy you with a mere flick of the wrist!"

"Then why don't you?" I holler back.

Demise backs away, turning his back to me once more, mumbling under his breath. "I told you, Ganondorf," he growls turning back to me, "I _need_ you." He charges towards me and uses a large hand to hold my head. The pressure of his hand makes my head feel like it will crush. "I need you like the green earth needs the sun!" he tosses me back.

I stumble to the black ground and push myself up slowly. I dust myself off, "If you need me, you should be a little more kind towards me." I lick my teeth and then sigh, "Do you know where Donovan is?"

"Who?" Demise hunches over looking at me with his jaw slacked. I blink slowly; I grow tired of his ignorance. He straightens and then sighs, "You mean the whore's son?" I am too tired to argue. I nod. "Why do you want him?" he puts his hands on his hips making his impressive figure seem even larger than before.

"Why do you want me?" I smile with narrow eyes.

Demise rubs his temples and sighs, "Ganondorf, I do not want you. I need you. Now why do you want that bastard?"

"I need him," I smile mocking him.

Demise glares at me, "I will not tell you his whereabouts until you tell me why you want him. He is after all a part of me…" he smiles, "and I may need him in later years-,"

"You may torment me, but you _must_ leave my son alone!" I holler making fists. "I am what you wanted, my son has nothing to do with you and my mothers," I feel my nostrils flare.

"Oh dear," he shakes his head, "nearly eight years after his disappearance and you still look at it like an open wound?" he laughs, "It is time to man up, boy. You are no longer the big eared, awkward teen, you are a king!" his red eyes watch me for a moment. He takes a loud breath, "You are an adult, take matters into your own hands. If you wish to find him, then find him. Do not come to me and expect me to hand you everything you wish for." He turns his back to me. I can see his body move up and down with his breaths. I have upset him.

"I come to you for guidance," I say sweetly. "You are, after all, my father, aren't you?" I put my hand on his overly muscular shoulder, "Demise?"

He turns quickly knocking my hand back to my side. His eyes glow a fiery red like never before, "You are my seed; I am your god! You do as I say for my word is all that matters!"

I shake my head, "You are _not_ my god."

"Pardon me?" he cocks his head to the left.

"All a man does to become a father is lay with a woman. For a woman to become a mother, she must put her body through nine months of torture. You are no god; it is my mothers who are gods!"

Demise shakes his head, "Koume and Kotake's womb were too old and dry to hold a child. I was the one who cultivated you to your perfection. I am the sole reason you are here." He smiles viciously and bows his head, "Bow to me, for I am your god." His eyes watch me for a moment. They scare me. I am an unnatural being and this is what made me. "You do not love me now, but soon, my melancholy rose, soon you will…"

* * *

><p>My body moves forward, straight into an upright position. I gasp for air as my eyes open. I am back in the guest chambers, safe. My body is drenched in sweat as I pull the blankets off. I stand looking out the window. My eyes watch the wind blow the flowers making them bend and twist. My view is not satisfying.<p>

I open the door and trek through the corridors. I march up three sets of stairs until I am at the top of a tower. I look out at the land of Hyrule. Somewhere, my son lives on. Somehow, he has managed to go through his life without any questions. I close my eyes and breathe the cool air.

"Is everything alright?"

I turn around and see a ghost from my past. I gasp as I struggle for my words. Impa's luminous face stares back at me. I clear my throat, "Impa…"

She shakes her head. I can see the sadness in her eyes. She looks out the window, "I heard about Loretta…"

I nod. I set my gaze to the wall, "Her son… do you know of him?"

"It was a boy?" her eyes widen. She shakes her head, "Last I heard of her… the soldiers were after her. I didn't know she had already had the baby."

"Yes… he was almost three months old," I sigh. I shake my head, "I tried to help her- I tried-,"

"What is done is done, Ganondorf," Impa closes her eyes as she holds my shoulders. "I tried to convince the king to stop… but one cannot sway a man so easily." She shakes her head, "I wanted to find her after they attacked… but they told me she would be lucky to have lived for another day."

I take a deep breath. There is nothing else I wish to say to her; I do not want to tell her that the only living relative of hers is really my son. I do not want her hope to fade. I would rather have her believe a lie than to know the chilling truth. To know she is the last of her kind.

I begin down the stairs, one foot lazily following the other. I walk down the corridor from which I came and stop. I furrow my eyebrows as the young girl stares me down. Her hands rest on her hips while one foot taps impatiently.

"Princess Zelda, you should be in bed," I whisper approaching her. She winces as I bring a hand to her shoulder. "What are you doing?" I ask straightening myself back to my full height.

"I know what you are doing, and I do not like it," her mouth moves quickly.

I shake my head unwilling to fight, "I am here for one thing and one thing only. If you wish to play a silly little game, then do so, but do not include me in such nonsensical matters." I then rush past her and enter my chambers. I hear her silk slippers follow to my door. I see the shadow of her under the door. I open it quickly and bend to her height. She gasps in surprise as my face sits three inches away from hers. "Leave now," I feel my tongue flick my teeth. I watch her as she cowers slightly. I glare at her until she races down the corridor. I then close my door and walk to my bed.

Just as I pass the chair, I feel my legs slide in front of me and I fall hard on my back. Vomit slides up my legs and splats on my back. I lay in my own vomit for a moment, wishing I were in a tranquil spring. I roll over with a growl and rip my clothes off. Life is back to normal, no more wonderful nights braving the elements, no more lying in bed with arms wrapped around me, and no more leisure walks with my friend Nabooru.

* * *

><p><strong>I really HATE Demise and Ganondorf's conversation... just that part where Demise says, "Bow to me, for I am your god."<strong>

**I do not know what came over me that made me produce such a thing...**

**Maybe watching Silent Hill... that line where Cybil is all like, "In the eyes of a child, mother is god."**

**I just realized the lady who played her is Andrea in the Walking Dead... Mind blown!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enough with my useless babbling!<strong>

**How are you liking it, what do you dislike, and what do you believe will happen?**

**That is all... **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was written in a rather short amount of time, so I apologize if there are any misspellings, grammatical errors, or anything of that capacity.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warning<span> To Vaati And All Who Are Squeamish With The Gruesome Bits: There is a comparison at the end of the chapter... I like it... but you might not. All I am saying is that it has to do with marmalade. :}**

* * *

><p>I roll to my side and breathe in the day's air. Today is a new day, a day fit for change. I yawn and wipe the drool sliding from the corners of my mouth. I sit up as the door opens. One of my Gerudos clings a few dishes on a tray as she walks in. she turns to me with a smile and a slight bow of the head. She places the tray on a small table and then leaves promptly.<p>

I take the covers off and quickly dress. The smell of toast and marmalade make my mouth water as I sit at the small table. I spoon out a glob of marmalade and smooth it onto the toast. I bite down with a satisfying crunch and immediately the deliciously sweet citrus overcomes me. My cheeks pinch from the taste and I sip on my hot tea. Why can't life be as simple as this? Sitting back, being waited on, and loving the simple pleasures that life has to offer.

The door swings open and I turn quickly to see Impa staring at me with narrowed eyes. She juts her jaw forward almost in disgust, "The king wishes to speak with you."

I furrow my eyebrows. With each passing day, Impa's attitude towards me has grown quite sour. I drop the spoon in my hand, "Can it not wait until I am finished?"

"No," she barks.

I narrow my eyes at her and then sigh with annoyance. I push myself away from the table and stand, "Fine," I bow to her in false courtesy. She snorts and rolls her eyes. I follow her out of the room and down the corridor. We march down the stairs and into the study hall. Just before she opens the door, she catches a glimpse of me mimicking her walk. Her upper lips curls, flashing her teeth in an unattractive way. Impa then opens the door and pushes me through. I gasp as I stumble into the room and give a rather unkind gesture towards her, all in the king's eyes.

"Ganondorf," he bellows. I turn to him and give him a charming smile. It pains me to have to show such kindness to this man.

"You wish to speak with me?" I cock my head forward with raised eyebrows.

The king nods and stands. His belly sways slightly as he walks, "I have- uh, you have," he points to the corner of his mouth, "a little something there." I rub my hand across my mouth and feel the sticky marmalade off my face. He nods and flashes a quick smile. "I have been speaking with my advisors," his voice trails and I nod. He sighs, "They say that if I wish to gain more," he gestures his hands searching for the word, "ascendency, I should look at _all_ of Hyrule, not just the meek and quant desert-,"

"Meek and quant?" I narrow my eyes. Up until this point, I have been nothing but agreements and smiles, but this. This is pushing everything too far. "My king," I want to spit the bad taste in my mouth out from those words, "the desert is anything but meek and quant. We are people who have thrived on the most difficult terrain in all of the country for centuries. We are powerful and strong-,"

"That is not what I meant, Ganondorf," the king shakes his head.

"What did you mean then?" I clench my jaw. His eyes look up to me with fear. His fat cheeks wobble as he shakes his head.

"I mean I need to look at Hyrule as a whole. The Gerudos are wonderful people; you have shown me so by having your own entourage escort you and myself. I just," he shakes his head again; "I need to broaden my horizon."

I purse my lips and brush back my hair. I fix my footing, "What exactly are you saying?"

"I," he hesitates, "I think it is time for your visit to come to an end."

My eyes widen and I feel all my hatred towards him overflow. I take a step towards him and he backs away, "I told you, you have my people's undivided devotion." I shake my head, "I will take that back if it means you kicking me out. I believe this is quite an unreasonable request considering I have shown you nothing but kindness, a thing you could learn from."

"Ganondorf, I will not have you speak to me in such a tone-,"

"You listen to me," I back him up to against the far wall, "I am not leaving." I feel my blood flow pure and black, "You _will_ not kick me out, so long as you understand what is good for you; understand?" My heart races as I watch the fear in him grow. I smile slightly wondering how much force it would take to twist his fat, little neck. He tries to push me away and I jam him between the wall and myself, "Do you love your life?" he furrows his eyebrows. I laugh, "How can you live with yourself knowing you have killed an innocent person?"

"What are you talking about?" his cheeks bounce.

I lean towards his face, "Do you remember a young woman about seven years ago? Well before the time Impa came into your service, the woman's father wronged you in some way and you searched her out because her father was out of your grasp. You killed her with the power of your men. You hunted her down like an animal and murdered her for a lost cause." I take a shaky breath, "Her name was Loretta."

The king's lips part as he widens his eyes. I want to bash his head against the shelves along the walls. I grip his ears making him cry out, "She had a child with her when your men found her. She raced through the city looking for safety, but your men sought to kill because they were following _your_ orders." I pull his face close, "Now, tell me, do you remember her?"

His eyes look into mine, "Yes," he whispers. He shakes his head as much as I allow him to, "How does this have anything to do with you-,"

"She had a child!" I yell. Spit flies from my mouth and lands on his cheek, "That child was my son." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, "I was with her; I tried to help her…" I turn my head away, "but I was not the hero of the day. Your men wounded her. What did they do with the child?"

"There was never a body found-," he says breathlessly. "She fled the city… we never saw anything of her since."

"Where did she go?" I nearly whisper.

The king shakes his head, "I don't know…"

I toss his head back with a growl. I turn away from him and hunch over thinking. Suddenly, I hear a laugh. I turn to see the man chuckling to himself, his cruel eyes in slits as his throat jiggles with the amusement.

"They came back and told me how she screamed for mercy after the first blow; how she begged for her life. My men let her run with the pity in their hearts. She was a coward, a no good liar!" he coughs looking at me.

I march towards him and grip his neck. He makes a choking sound and I sneer, "That woman was no coward." I tighten my hand and he spits and chokes louder, "She told me that one day she would kill you." I shake my head, "She may not have lived to see the day you roll on the ground with pale skin and a contorted face, but I have," I pull a dagger out of my sheath, "Enjoy your breaths, my good king, for they are your last." I drag the blade deep and smooth across his throat and blood sprits my face. It slowly oozes down his body as he makes a gasping sound. The wound opens and closes as he breathes, and then suddenly, it is over. He slides from the wall and onto the floor with a dumb look of surprise casted upon his face.

I wipe his blood off my face and take a deep breath. This breath is sweet and full of vengeance. My blood courses through my body like never before. It makes me feel young again, as if I can do whatever my heart desires. I look at the blade in my hand and then back to the king. How lovely it would look in the centre of his forehead.

I bring my arm up and drive it down with a grunt as I hear the crunch of his skull collapse under the force. I lift his chin to get a better look and smile. His jaw drops lifelessly as I see the tip of the blade dripping at the roof of his mouth. I release a shaky breath as adrenaline pumps in my heart. My ears ring and eyes vibrate as I watch the rest of his blood soak into the carpet.

I straighten my back and stretch. I rub the back of my neck and make my way to the door. I press my ear to it and listen; no movement. I hastily make my way back up the stairs and into my chambers. I sit at my small table and lift my cold toast with a blood stained hand. I take I bite and chew for a moment. Suddenly, I feel a sting on my arms. I roll my sleeves up and look down. Red, jagged lines highlight my arms. The king's nails must have dug into my arms as I choked him. I shake my head and continue with my toast and marmalade. I chuckle slightly as I look at the inside of the marmalade jar. The contents seem to bare an uncanny resemblance of the fat in the wound I made on the king. I spoon more onto my toast. Had the colour been red… I may have pushed the marmalade away.

* * *

><p><strong>... I think Ganon likes marmalade :3<strong>

**... System of a Down jammed into my head right now! Oldschool SOAD at that.**

**Stretching, **

**Filing, **

**Against her skin, **

**Blessed are those, **

**Who are not kin, **

**In skin we breath, **

**In sex we tie, **

**Duct tape her legs, **

**To the red sky**

**Okay... I am done... No I'm not**

****Custard dreams, abusing, musing, Marmalade flesh, Naked spread, Am I****

****I skipped a verse... but who's counting? Anyway... The king is dead. Make sad face and be gone now! (My impression of a Russian accent... no offence meant to those who have a stereotypical 'Russian accent'... I don't even think Russia is the name of the country now... okay it goes by two names; Russia and Russian Federation... *singsong* The more you know!... Wikipedia: the place where anything is the truth!)****

* * *

><p><strong>Vaati: I think this was Ganondorf's little slice of 'happiness'<strong>

**As for coming into the story and stabbing Demise... I don't know how that would work o.O lol**

**Oh, and one question... wait... it's kind of for everyone...**

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like the marmalade? (Insert Maniacal Laugh Here)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stand at my window, watching Zelda play in the gardens as Impa keeps a watchful eye on her. Impa is free now; the royal family is soon to be dead. I turn to my full-length mirror to primp myself. My jaw drops as a demonic face stares back at me.<p>

"What have I done to myself?" I whisper. Underneath the dried blood lays an old tired face, one not fit for a twenty-nine year old. My cheeks sunken in, my eyelids a thin flap of skin resting, my lips wrinkled and dry; I look like and old man. My receding hairline is further back than it has ever been, making my olive skin carry almost a green glow. I stare lazily at myself, I have no more care for my looks, I may have considered myself handsome in another time… but now, I remind myself of an oversized, sewer rat.

I rush out of my room and into the long corridor. Three Gerudos march towards me, two of which stare at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws. "My king," they bend to one knee.

I raise my arms for them to stand, "There is no time for such formality." I scratch at the dry blood, "Get the princess and report back to me- if anyone tries to stop you…" I narrow my eyes, "Kill them."

"What's going on?" one questions as I rush past them.

I stop and turn to her, "We are overthrowing Hyrule's beloved royal family. Now find the girl and bring her to me!" I turn away making my cape swirl majestically. I feel a smile pull at the corners of my mouth. I rush down the stairs and see a guard standing with blood on his hands. He sees me and readies a blade. I shake my head and raise my neck waiting for him to charge.

He races to me with a holler, but in his youth, he has not perfected a true guard's ability. I use my elbow and bash the blade out of his hands. He yelps as I reach my hand out to his throat. I hold his body firm and twist his neck. I watch him drop to the floor; his neck bent in an unnatural way. I cringe as he blinks. He is not dead, but only paralyzed. His eyes look to me with terror as I raise my large foot above his head. I turn my head as I drive it down. The crunch makes me gage. I lift my foot and slip a little on the blood stuck to the bottom of my shoe. I turn to see a Gerudo run towards me, huffing, "King Dragmire, the princess is on her way out of the city-,"

"Send for more Gerudos; be sure they make it here before sundown. The castle will be ours within this hour. We will need more women to help guard." She nods her head and I race out of the foyer.

I get to the stables quickly, my women already having killed the majority of the soldiers and guards. I grip the reins on my stallion and mount him. He knows something is in the air; he can taste it. We race out of the castle grounds and into the city. The clouds are black and ominous as we ride through the city. Rain begins to fall hard and I catch a glimpse of a white horse. I charge my stallion onto the drawbridge and stop as I lose sight.

I growl, "I lost her!" I feel my nose cringe with my words. The rain has washed me, rinsing the red mask off. I see a small figure, "You, over there! Little kid!" I holler over the rain. The child turns to me and I play sweetly, "You must have seen the pretty white horse gallop past just now… Where did it go?" I growl as my anger pumps me, "Answer me!" I bark impatiently.

The child backs away and shakes his head slightly. He fears me. Lightning flashes through the sky, and for a moment, I see his face. It is Link.

I raise my head, "So, you think you can protect them from me… You've got guts, kid." I sigh looking down at him. His mouth parts as his blue eyes look up to me with a hint of anger. His arms reach behind him and pull out a small dagger and a shield. "Heh, heh, heh," I smile looking down at him. "You want a piece of me?" I cock my head trying to hide my smile, "Very funny! I like your attitude."

Suddenly, something strange casts over me. I feel a cooling sensation on my fingertips. 'Raise your hand, my boy,' Demise's voice tosses in my mind. I hold my hand up and face it towards Link. Purple energy flows towards my palm and builds up. A light beams from my hand and focusses towards the boy. He lets out a holler and slides to the ground. He sits up, his soul still ready for a fight.

"Pathetic, little fool!" I watch his hands tremble as he looks to me. "Do you know who you are dealing with?" I bellow wishing he would not sit back up. My nostrils fare, "I am _Ganondorf_! And soon, I will rule the world!" My stallion rears up and releases a guttural neigh. I clutch my heels to his side and he races off into the darkness of the rain. I do not look back, my heart is set on finding the princess and making sure she never sees the day she reigns over Hyrule.

I feel a cold sweat bead on my forehead. I turn the stallion around and race back to the castle. If Link had traveled to the future, he would have done so by the Master Sword. The horse treks through the market and into the grounds of the temple. The rain had stopped, and as I dismount, I splash mud and water up my legs. I march up the stairs and enter the building just in time to see Link play the Song of Time.

'He's after the Triforce, my love,' Demise muses into my head again. I close my eyes at his voice, 'If you get it before his hands touch it, you will reign supreme; everything will be yours, my love. Power over all and everything…' I nod and watch as Link enters the hidden room. I creep closer watching him as he raises the blade from its slumber. I hide in the shadows for a moment.

The room brightens with an unholy light. I fold my arms and release a laugh, "Excellent work!" I watch his face lose its color as he watches me, "I owe it all to you kid!" I watch him dissipate. In the light, I see the Triforce. It shines brightly making my lips curl into a sinister smile.

I raise a hand to it and touch the smooth gold. Suddenly, the Triforce splits into three pieces. I watch it for a moment as it rises to the sky. Two pieces shoot out and away while one dives down to me. It knocks me back and I lay motionless on the cold stone floor.

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf," I hear him calling. "Ganondorf," he rings again. I open my eyes and see Demise standing above me. I look around and see we are not in his home; he stands in the same room as the pedestal. I stand quickly with confusion looming heavily over my head.<p>

"What are you doing?" I gasp, "How did you-,"

He shakes his head, "Calm down." He circles me for a moment, "Do you wish for ultimate power?" his voice rises with the question. I nod slowly. "Good," he smiles, "I can make that happen-,"

"How?" I invert my eyebrows, "The Triforce is gone-,"

"Ah, but you forget, my dear son, I am no mortal, I am the closest thing to a god you will ever see in living flesh," his voice hisses. "Now, do you wish for my help?"

"What are you going to do?"

"That energy blast… did you like it?" he grins. "It was only a taste of what I am capable of doing. If you let me use you as a host; I can make you so powerful your heart will explode with joy."

"What do you mean host?" I turn my head slightly.

He folds his arm across his chest, "I can only be here in this realm so long as I have a human form. I was going to use Loretta, but seeing, as she is gone, my power has only built. I am capable of being here for only a short time. In order for me to be with you and guide you," he sighs, "I must have a human form…" his red eyes watch me, "and who better to be my host that my own living flesh… my dear son."

"How will this benefit _me_?" I shrug.

His eyes slit and a smile appears, "The Triforce will grant you one wish if you find it. _I_ can help you find it." he grabs my hand, "See this glowing?" I look and see a triangular shape glow gold on the back of my hand. "This is your piece; the Triforce of Power. You see, my love, you were created to wield it. Use my help, and you _will_ be as powerful as you wish to be." He lets go of my hand, "Now," he chuckles, "What do you say? Would you like help from your old father?"

I lick my lips, "Yes."

Everything around us turns black, blacker than night, blacker than black itself. All I can see is his glowing hair and a hand rest on my forehead. It pushes my jewel up and I feel an incredible pain. I scream as the pain fills my head. It flows into from my forehead to my toes, and just when I believe I will faint; it stops. The room brightens and all is how should be. I bend over breathing heavy. Demise is gone.

I feel my forehead where his hand was and feel an 'x' like scar. It stings to touch; the scar is callused and old, yet new. I fix my jewel and it lies on top of the fresh scar. Something is different; my eyes feel like they are seeing everything for the first time. My body is filled with strength I have never dealt with before. I raise my arm and see the purple energy flow to my hand. I shoot it to the ceiling and it blasts before it hits anything. 'Patients, Ganondorf, this is only the beginning. Take baby steps for now… you have seven years to perfect everything," Demise's whispers fill my head. I am a new man; I am a powerful man.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Vaati, for the review! Ganondorf is evil... evil... evil...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I probably won't have another up for a few days.<strong>

**What did you think? Did I miss something and eave you all in the dust? Do you like it... dislike it?**

**Have a nice day!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to start with an apology. I am so sorry it has taken this long to add another chapter. I didn't mean for it to take this long. And, I am sorry that it is EXTREMELY short. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vaati<strong>_**: Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry you couldn't find the story sooner lol**

**The last week and a bit have been a little hectic and I'm glad your heart burst with rainbows, it is better than throwing them up lmao**

**As for Demise and Ganondorf having a telepathic relationship, honestly, that was a last minute decision lol, I didn't plan on it in any way! I'm glad it worked out so well ^.^ I was really worried it wasn't going to be as well as I anticipated it to be ^_^**

* * *

><p>I watch as the Gerudos pace through the market. Five days have passes since my overthrow. My women march with their spears held at their sides, backs straight with pride. No one dares to toy with them. They are the very essence of strength with a well-balanced amount of danger. 'We must hurry, my love,' Demise's voice will not leave me. He pesters me with his words. He makes me think of what he wishes me to think of. He censors my thoughts and actions.<p>

I leave the market and enter the castle grounds. 'You will have to build up your power… _they_ will try to enter, _they_ will try to overthrow you, and _they_ will stop at nothing-'

"_They_ cannot stop me," I smile feeling my power flow through my veins. '_They_ can,' he whistles. I twist my head trying to lose his voice. I watch as a new squad of Gerudos leave the castle. They make a light jog and all pass me with small head bows. I make my way into the castle's foyer and smile as another Gerudo mops the floor.

"Good evening, your majesty," she stops and kneels to me. I nod and continue to the study. The smell of death is still fresh, filling my nostrils and making my head spin. The floor is stained from the king's blood. I forced one of my women to cut his head off and spear it on the gates. 'Let it be a warning to those who choose to go against me,' I said. Demise was pleased with my action. He praises me every so often, but I wish for more than just approval, I yearn for worship.

I stoop over the desk scanning a few papers. All with the late king's signature on them, one, in which, is incomplete. This paper marks the very moment he's life expectancy reached zero. I lift the paper and fold it into my pocket. I cave into the chair and sigh. 'People are leaving,' Demise chimes in the silence of my mind.

"They are leaving because they are scared," I announce into the quiet room. I close my eyes and see Demise standing. His hands are behind his back and he shakes his head.

"This will not do, Ganondorf. A king is only king so long as he has followers-,"

"The Gerudos are my followers!" I hush him. Since his entering, I have become quite bold and intense.

His eyes watch me for a moment. He then speaks, "The Hylians are a very timid people; they can feel the power you are oozing out. They know something terrible will happen-,"

"You mean something spectacular," I laugh. As my power grows, his seems to fade. I strut to his side, "Demise," I smile charmingly, "What could possibly be so terrible about me ruling over the country? These people could become something wonderful-,"

"And what about that boy," he narrows his eyes, "What will you do if he comes back?"

"Kill him," I say blandly.

"Kill him," he smiles as he repeats my words. I nod slowly with a smile on my face. Demise then furrows his brows, "How will you do such a thing?"

I turn to him and relax my tense shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"This…" he searches for the name, "Link is only a child; you have no problem killing a child?"

I feel a laugh eject from my mouth, "Since when do morals faze the great Demon King?"

"I am not talking about _my_ morals, I am talking about yours," his words are sharp in my ears. Demise paces in my mind's eye for a moment and sighs, "Are you sure you are ready to do whatever it takes to become ruler of the world?" he shakes his head, "I have seen the way you cringe when corpses lay on the ground, I feel the shiver you get when you see men and women in pain. Ganondorf," he sighs, "in order for me to help you, you need to put your feelings away. Become like a statue if you will. Emotion is the enemy."

I nod; I have already become a statue. If he wishes for me to stiffen more, I fear I will crack. I take a deep breath; I am all too aware of my surroundings in both the safety of my mind and outside.

Demise smiles coldly, "Your son is gone, your lover is dead, now is the time to make a new purpose for yourself." He bites his lip slightly, "You know your purpose, but you must accept it."

"What leads you to believe I haven't already?" I arch an eyebrow at him. I shrug, "Loretta and my son are nothing… I have come to terms with what I have lost. I have also come to terms with what I can and will gain," I smile. I open my eyes and stand.

"You need to make a barrier, my son," Demise whispers.

I look out the window onto the courtyard. The last week it has done nothing but rain… as if the goddesses are crying for the princess. "What do you mean a barrier?"

"For protection," he answers. "You will need to build up your energy for quite some time before it can be done. During the day, build it up; at night, I will take over so your mind may rest. These are going to be draining times, my love, but all well worth it." His voice echoes, "Begin."

* * *

><p><strong>... Alright, again, I am so sorry it's short. <strong>

**The reason for my absence is that a friend and I have been making plans to do a comic.**

**Ohemgee! Super Hero, say what? Word!**

**Anyway... So, I've been drawing, keeping myself away from the world... Amazingly, it takes up quite a bit of time x)**

**... Perhaps when the time comes that we finally get the actual comic up and running, I will put a little shout out (?) on here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I have to tell you all something: <em><span>LEva114<span>_, a friend of mine up and on here in this crazy site, and I have colabarated our brains together and created a story.**

**For those of you who have never read any of her stuff, I highly recommend it. She is a wonderful writer, like... when she gets gruesome, she gets gruesome. Someone like _Vaati _(guest user) should NOT read it... but anyone else, go check her stuff out, it is wonderful. She also has a bunch of poetry, so if... _Vaati _can go check that out lmao **

**But yes, please go check her out, the story we are writing together is called **Abaddon Hotel**. If you've ever read up on H. H. Holmes, you will see that that is where the inspiration for the story came from. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, again, I apologize. But, if it makes you guys feel any better, I have written the ending to this. However, I think I'm going to be adding much more to it seeing as I only have like... 551 words to it... and to me... that's not exactly an ending :3<strong>

**Now... I should have another chapter up very soon. Do not hate me if it doesn't come up as soon as anticipated... I have been very busy.**

**Life sucks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Word to the Wise: Growing up is hard, and when it happens, you wonder to yourself as to where all the time went and how you become the person you became. Sometimes it's ugly, other times it's fun... but ultimately, it's ridiculous. <strong>

* * *

><p>"King Dragmire,"<p>

"Yes," I turn to see one of my Gerudos racing up the stairs.

"We have not seen the boy yet…" her cheeks are rosy and breathing raced. She wipes the sweet from her brow, "We did as you asked… but…" she shakes her head, "none of the Kokiri know where he went."

I let out a long breath. I turn away from her, concentrating on my energy; imagining a ball of black building and building until even I cannot imagine the immenseness of the energy. I shake my head and turn back to the Gerudo, "Change of plans, my dearest Gerudo." Her neck cranes at my sudden sweetness. "When you find the boy… let him wander… let him do as he will for as long as I see fit. I have a feeling-,"

'Ganondorf, what are you doing?" Demise's voice growls in the hollow of my mind.

I ignore it. "I have a feeling that if we let him run around, the princess- if she still lives- will find a way to him," I narrow my eyes thinking. "We will simply follow him until that time arrives," I rub my chin, "Keep an eye on the temple… Now go, tell the others before they muck everything up!"

The woman nods and frantically leaves the corridor. I listen to her feet slap the stairs and then I release a long, much needed sigh.

'What are you doing, you impossible buffoon?' Demise growls.

I walk into my chambers and trace my fingertips along the shelves of books, "Demise, you silly, silly, little man." I close my eyes and watch him for a moment. Over the last few years, he has shrunk and shriveled. He has also become quite irritable. "What is the problem? Ha," I interrupt myself, "What am I saying? When is there not a problem?" In my mind's eye, I am glaring down at him. His once menacing red eyes now look up to me with fear and terror.

"You must kill the boy!" he hollers in a hoarse voice with a cough immediately after.

I shake my head, "If they find the boy, the princess will come back… I kill the boy and then I kill Zelda, simple as that." I back away from him, folding my arms, "The boy _will_ die, Demise, just… not as soon as you anticipated."

"You should be sticking with the plan," he growls.

"This is the _new_ plan!" I snarl. Demise's face contorts in fear as I curve my upper lip. He fears me more than any other person does. I like it. It makes me feel powerful… it makes me feel wonderful. I rush my hands through my hair.

The pruned Demon King straightens his back and shakes his head, "What is the point in even listening to my words anymore, Ganondorf?" his eyes hold mine for a moment. There is a sense of sadness and an unmistakable tiredness to them. I do not know what to do to comfort him. He suddenly seems more human than he has ever shown. He waves his once large hand at me as if to pass me off, "You do not need me anymore-,"

"Of course I do," I furrow my eyebrows bringing my hands to his shoulders.

"No…" he sighs. "You only needed me to get started… but now…" Demise twists his head at his words and then gives me a weak smile, "You only used me," I try to argue back but he cuts me off, "No," he half laughs. "You were born to do this. I was only here to enable you." He coughs slightly, "I was to get your thoughts back on track after the Loretta passed and your son went away… and I have done just that." He pats my cheek in a loving matter, "You are stronger than me in that sense, my dear boy. I could go barely a day without seeing you in your dreams… but you." He chuckles, "You could care less as to where your bastard is. For that, Ganondorf, I condone you. You are a truly powerful… strong… and an ambitious man."

I want to hit him. I want him to fall under my weight and die. I care where my son is- I cannot even begin to explain the heartache I have had since receiving the knowledge of my dear, sweet Donovan's disappearance. Suddenly, I realize this is the first time Demise has looked up to me with- dare I say- pride. I nod and bring my hand to the back of his head. He is dying; these are the words of a man terrified of what may lay before him on the other side.

Demise collapses to the ground and I grip him in my arms. His breathing is husky with small hitches between each breath. He grips my hand tightly, "I am…" his eyes water and for a moment, I believe he will cry. He takes a deep breath, "I am proud of you, Ganondorf." I nod to him. A smile flashes his pointy teeth, "I am utterly grateful to have you as a son. You would make Hylia turn over in her grave."

I make a face at the unfamiliar name and lay him on his back with his head resting on my lap. I place my hand on his chest and watch as it rises and falls ever so slightly. "I am eternally indebt to you, Demise…" I turn my head watching his eyes slowly open to my words. I shake my head, "If I had known you were to die so soon… I would have-,"

"Shh," he whispers, "There are no regrets, my son. You have pleased me as only a son may please his father." His hand reaches out to cup my cheek, "Thank you."

I watch as his chest rises and falls for the last time. I watch his body lye in my mind for a moment longer. I then open my eyes. I am sitting on the ground in the same position I was in with Demise on my lap. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. I stand as the books on the shelves begin to fall to the floor. Something is happening. The ball of energy is releasing, but not at my cue. I look out the window and watch as the ground below falls into the hot burning fires of magma. I watch as a few of my Gerudo guards scream to their deaths as the hot flames swallow their bodies before they hit the red liquid.

The castle is rising; this is the barrier to keep _them_ out. The forever-flowing rain has come to a halt and the ground is dead and black, flooded with mud and rock. I look out past my gates and onto the market walls. This is my castle now… this is Ganondorf's Castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Vaati<span>_  
><strong>

**Sorry, I just meant that my friend is pretty descriptive with her violent and gory bits xD I hope you did check her stuff out though, it's really good. As for drawing, I love going back and looking at old drawings, it makes me happy seeing how far I've gotten with a silly little skill. I love being able to use a pencil and paper and create whatever I want. It's something like writing... being free to do whatever you want because it's your world. Drawing, in that aspect, is the same thing; only telling the story through a picture one cannot get in reality. Anyway, enough of my useless babble. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**... I know it's not that long again ;-;**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Second chapter today!<strong>

**You guys actually get to read a bit more than what Iève been giving you in the last like... month! Yay!**

* * *

><p>"Alright," I strut my way along the line of my Gerudos, "As you all know, the castle has made a few shifts in the few days… quite literally," the women roll their eyes. I sigh, "Some of you may be wondering how we get out of here… well," I shake my head and march to the edge of the ground pointing down to the heat, "Trying to jump it will not work!" A few women snicker at my words. "It is ridiculous that I have to tell you this!" I can feel a vein bulge on my neck, "Nine of you have fallen in, six of you have tried to jump to the other side, and two of you believed there was a hidden walkway!" I shake my head, "Well, there isn't." I rub my temples, "You are Gerudos; not daft children! You should know better than this-,"<p>

"Some of us have children on the other side how do we go see them?" a woman hollers back.

I shake my head and make long, fast strides to her. I take a moment and purse my lips as I look to the sky for my words, "How do I say this? There is no way across! Would you rather make a fatal leap across rather than serve your king?"

"King Dragmire," she shrinks down, "I need to see my daughters-,"

"And I need to have a safe place to rest my head!" I holler in her face. I roll my eyes and walk down the line, "I would think that you all would have enough sense to stay _away_ from the hot, unpleasant red beneath us, but I guess I am wrong." I stop and sigh looking past them all, "We will find a way out of here, but obviously it will take time." I sneer at the woman I confronted, "Your daughters can wait to see their mommy." I turn to the rest of them, "That goes for the rest of you!" I run my hands through my hair, "Worst comes to worst, I can call on my mothers and have them escort you out of the area. If we do it that way, you will all be put on a list. Judging by my mothers' strength, they will be only able to take two at one time. Before I decide on how you will leave here, I want two people standing at the castle's entrance at all times. _If_ one of our sisters comes barring news, tell them to send a bird. Goddesses only know who might be watching us now." I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "Now, get back to work and enjoy your stay at this secluded oasis." With that said, I turn away from them all with my cape swirling and walk back into the castle.

I march down the hallways and up a few sets of stairs. Subconsciously, I have made my way up to the castle's keep. The room is large and daunting with a wonderful organ sitting in the back. It stands tall and proud as I make my way to it, across a red carpet. I rest my hands on the keys before testing the sound. I take a deep breath and press down. The ground rattling noise pierces through my ears and shakes my bones.

I lift my hands and smile. I look down at the keys and, like magic, begin to play a song that seems all too familiar to me. The music seems to send me into a trancelike state as the notes slip off my fingertips and into the pipes. It tells my story.

I stop playing and turn my back to the large instrument. Sleep is calling me. I have not slept since Demise's passing. I fear the unknown, and sleep is the unknown. What will happen if I close my eyes and drift on the clouds of dreams? My familiar fear is gone, a new to cope with.

I trek my ways through the halls, down the stairs, and into a new corridor. Finally, I find my chambers. I close the door softly and listen for his calling. He is not here… he is gone. I hear footsteps in the corridor and quickly open my door and grab whoever it is. There is a scream.

"My king!" the young woman screeches as I swing her into the room.

"Quiet!" I holler back, pushing her into a chair. I slam the door shut and trace the walls with my eyes. "I have a request to make, Gerudo," I say contorting face hoping she does not see my fear.

"What might it be, King Dragmire?" she straightens her back.

I scratch my nose and take a deep breath, "You must stay in here until I have awakened-,"

"Why?"

"Do not question me!" I growl. I sigh trying to release my anger. I cannot bear to look into her eyes as I say this, "I… I have a fear…" she nods slowly to my words. "Will you stay here while I sleep?"

"Now, why would a brave and powerful man such as yourself need someone to watch you sleep?" she inverts her eyebrows.

I sit on the bed reluctant to answer. When my eyes settle on hers, I look down in shame. "Do you swear not to tell anyone?"

She shrugs, "If need be, yes, I do."

I release a long breath and begin to explain myself, "Long have I been in company of people, Gerudo. It wasn't until recently I have been completely alone-,"

"You're not alone, King Dragmire, you have all of us-,"

"None of you even care to have a proper conversation with me." I lick my lips as I watch the carpet, "I… am," I take another deep breath, "alone, and that is what I fear most. I thought I had been alone on other occasions, but now…" I look into her eyes, "I really am… alone."

"Alone or lonely, my king?" she leans forward waiting for my answer.

"What is the difference?"

She leans back on the chair, "Being alone is simple, a person can handle such a thing and might even enjoy it… but lonely is something no one should feel. Lonely is when it hurts. You can be in a sea of people but still feel lonely," she smiles placing a hand on my knee.

"Then I am lonely…" I shake my head, "such a silly thing to fear…"

"Fears are not silly, King Dragmire."

I feel my throat grow sore as I make my plea, "Will you stay with me then?"

She gives a gentle smile and nods, "Of course. Now would you like me to wait in the hall as you get ready for bed?"

"Just turn your back," I say as I take my shirt off. By the time I have the blankets up to my chin, the Gerudo is seated back in the chair reading one of my many books waiting for me to awake from my slumber. I doze off slightly and then rush my head up fearing what may lay ahead in the darkness.

"It's all right, King Dragmire," her hand rests on my shoulder. "Everything is fine, I'm here. Just get some sleep, alright?" she nods her head to me as I look back at her.

I nod and close my eyes, "Thank you."

Days become weeks and weeks become months, and through it all my Gerudo, Sakeenah, as I have come to know her, has been with me. She is my calm, my peace at mind. The week she left with my mothers were terrifying days. Fearing my dreams would turn black and diseased without her watching me made me lose sleep. The day Sakeenah came back was a marvellous day. Her ginger hair blowing in the black clouds of Koume and Kotake, she smiled when her eyes found me.

"You look terrible," she shakes her head as she approaches me.

I arch an eyebrow, "Thanks."

Sakeenah laughs, "No… I mean…" she smiles with a light blush, "You look very tired. You didn't sleep a wink, did you?" she slaps my arm.

"You know me all too well Sakeenah," I smile walking with her into the foyer. We march up the stairs as I grab her bags.

"You realize you are the king," she grabs the bags back, "I am to wait on you, not vice versa."

I chuckle slightly, "Pardon me for trying my hand at chivalry."

She rolls her eyes and leads the way. We stop in front of a door her chrome yellow eyes looking up at me coyly, "Would you like to come in?"

I feel my face brighten red. I, King Ganondorf Dragmire blushing… how bizarre. I purse my lips and look at the wall, "Sakeenah, how old are you?"

She shrugs, "Seventeen." She half smiles, "What does it matter?"

"I am old enough to be your father," I look down at her as the gleam in her eyes dies. "I am nineteen years older than you… now, I know my moral compass does not always point north," I sigh trying to soften my words with a smile, "I will have to pass off the opportunity, Sakeenah."

She lowers her head, "Is it fair for me to ask you something, my king?"

"Of course," I nod placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you ever think that one day you could love me as you did Loretta?" her words strike a chord in me. Like a scab being ripped off a wound. I stare at her for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Where did you hear that name?" I ask straightening my back.

Sakeenah shakes her head, "Please, King Dragmire, don't be mad." She sighs, "You talk in your sleep… I heard you say that name and asked around… some of the women told me they had no clue who she was." She lowers her head, "But then… I asked Kotake. She seemed to have known a great deal about that woman-,"

"She was not a woman, she was a _lady_," I snap at her.

"Please forgive me… I just…"

I roll my eyes, "Curiosity killed the cat, my dear Sakeenah… best keep your head out of other's business."

"Please… please forgive me, my king," she bows her head.

I take her by the shoulders, "Sakeenah," she looks back up, "if I were ten years younger maybe then things would be different between us. As for loving you as I did Loretta," I shake my head. "It took me by surprise that one could love another in such a way. I love you Sakeenah, but…" I kiss the top of her head, "You are the closest thing to a friend that I have."

The young girl nods but I can see I have caused a hole to form in her heart. I feel terrible. I lift her chin, "Would you like me to help you unpack?" She lowers her eyes and nods slightly. I know now our friendship is coming to a close end.

I lift her bag and open her door. Little did I know, what she brought back from the fortress was a few bottles of wine. Funny what wine can make one do after a few glasses. That morning I awoke to two surprises; one being how much my head could pound. As for the other, that surprise lay in the bed nuzzled next to my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness me... Ganondorf being seduced by his calm and peace. <strong>

**Sheès just a little vixen, eh? lmao**

**... A little young though... **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fair warning: This chapter is rather… mature… I don't go into any sort of detail, but the subject matter is rather explicit. <strong>

**I don't really know how to explain it. I am sorry if you feel the need to no longer read… I can't even believe I wrote this. **

**This is just… heartless. Frankly, I am a little enraged and outraged by it.**

* * *

><p>I remove the sheets quickly and reach for my clothing. The air is filled with the musty scent of sweat and staleness. I turn to see Sakeenah reaching out in her sleep. Small murmurs escape her plump lips, but I ignore them. She is nothing but a filthy whore looking to satisfy her own needs, wants, and desires. She is like I, yet I despise this in her.<p>

I pull my trousers up and grip my belt. Small fragments of the night slip through my mind; the warmth of her body underneath mine, her soft lips osculating my neck and chest, her hair glued to her smooth, olive skin. I shiver slightly. These are memories I should only have of Loretta.

"Are you alright, my king?" I turn to see Sakeenah prop herself up on a pillow, her doe eyes watching my every move. I nod, hoping she does not press me to speak of the night's excitement. I make my way to the door and she stands, her young body glistening in the sunrise's glow. She is a diamond on the ring of a queen. That queen being my dear, sweet Loretta. I avert my eyes.

"Why are you making strange?" she presses her body against mine. I want to push her away, I wish for the night to all be just a silly dream, but her nudity is what reminds me of what I have done.

"I need to make my rounds, I need to be sure the Gerudos are up and ready-,"

She hushes me by placing her index finger onto my lips. She shakes her head, "You know they are." Sakeenah ruffles her long, scarlet hair. "I have your seed," she gives a coy smile. "She will be what all Gerudo women should be. She will be the greatest leader ever heard off. She will even put Nabooru to shame-,"

I push her body away from me. "Nabooru was a tremendous woman. You best censor your mouth when you speak of her-,"

"But she betrayed you-,"

"That doesn't mean anything." I glare at the young girl. "She was a treasured friend and a wonderful second in command. If I had it my way she would be the one to carry on my name- not some second class whore!"

Sakeenah's eyes watch me. Like all women in my life, her eyes hold a distinct hatred. One that allows me to know my words are indeed my enemy. I stand my ground, though, even if I am in the wrong. "You are a terrible man-,"

"I am your king. You will bow to me, wait on me, and praise me. You are below me," I narrow my eyes. She shrinks at the sound of my words. "At least," I jeer, "you were last night."

Sakeenah rips the sheets from the bed and wraps them around herself.

"Finally, a little modesty," I laugh looking down at her in a voice even I take offence to.

"Get out," she hollers pointing to the door.

I half smile at her with my eyes in devious, little slits, "This is _my_ castle." I raise my chin to her, "You get out." Her jaw drops in outrage. "Let your fellow Gerudos see what kind of woman you are. Strut the corridors in your nudity- maybe even flash a smile for all I care." I open the door, "But when I say get out, I mean _get out_."

I feel the corners of my mouth pinch into a smile as she passes me with the sheets draped around her. I tug at the corners. She turns to me with a dirty look. "I believe this is mine."

She swats my hand away, "I believe this was the Hylian King's." She rips the corner from my hand. "I will not be treated this way- I bare the seed of my people's queen!"

"So you think." My words are sharper than the dagger I used to cut Impa's neck so long ago. I lean towards her ear, "If in three months you receive no bleed, then and only then will I accept you as _my_ queen."

The girl glares at me with a look that could kill. Sakeenah then marches down the corridor and out of sight. "Filthy whore," I mutter slipping into my shirt. The day is young, and yet I feel I have already made a new enemy.

I cannot help but reflect on my actions. Was it wrong of me to take offence to someone's eagerness to bed me? Was it wrong of me to feel so strongly for my love after all these years? I shake my head and make my way through the castle. I stop at the landing above the foyer as I see Sakeenah walk past a few guards at the bottom. She does an exaggerated bow and I laugh mockingly.

"Stop," I boom before she disappears from vision. She looks up to see me. Her eyes still rightly carry that same hatred. I make my way down the stairs, "I will make an example of you, my dear." I stand on the floor folding my arms. "Come," I wave my hand to her. She takes brisk steps; the soft slap of her bare feet hitting the ground makes me smile. "Tell the others to gather in the courtyard," I direct to the guards. "Make sure everyone is present." I grip the back of Sakeenah's neck and lead her. She squirms under my grip.

"What are you planning?" she squeaks. I ignore it.

We make a quick turn and she trips over her footing. I drag her back to her feet as she desperately holds onto the sheet covering her. "No need for this, my fair lady," I laugh ripping it from her hands.

"Where are you taking me?" she screams trying to cover herself as best she can.

"Oh," I turn her face to mine roughly. "I think this day should start off with a lovely example of how _not_ to behave with the king," my voice has a false kindness to it. Her yellow eyes look to me with a sort of fear. I feel my body vibrate as I push her out the door and into the black muddy grounds of the courtyard.

My Gerudos all stand waiting for me. I smile and then push Sakeenah to the ground making the mud splash at my feet, "This, ladies, is a whore!" I lead her to her feet again, "Look at her." I hold her hair in my hand and walk down the row of our people. Sakeenah begins to tear and whimper as the women look to her with no emotion. "This is Sakeenah." I look to the crowd. No one budges. "She offered her bed to me last night," I push her to the guards I spoke to in the foyer. "_She_ offered me _her_ bed. Not the other way around- like it should be!"

I wipe the sweat off my brow beading from my anger. "A _lady_ is a beautiful thing. A _lady_ is the very epitome of honor, grace, and modesty!" I raise my voice. "You are supposed to be ladies! Ladies do not have the morals of men! They have higher opinions of themselves!" my voice tears at my throat as I holler. "I, willing to be a gentleman, declined her wishes. However, through the power of alcohol and loose morals, she had me spend the night." I turn to her, "Are you still wondering if I could love you as I did Loretta?"

"Pig!" She spits on my cheek.

I wipe the saliva away. "I do not love you like her. I will _never_ love you like that. You are a tramp, and you must be cleansed of you filthy, filthy ways." I grip one of the Gerudo's scimitars and rush towards Sakeenah. I slice it across her bare abdomen. Her mouth gaps open as I drop the weapon.

The cut is so deep that the contents of what make a human a human spill out of her. The guards hold her arms and keep her standing. Her knees buckle and then she slouches over. I lift her chin and kiss her delicate, lush lips. "Good bye, friend," the words have a bitter taste to them.

I turn back to my Gerudos, "Let this be a lesson to you all!" I push Sakeenah's body to the ground, "You will treat me with respect and I will treat _you_ with respect. If you act like a whore, I will treat you like a whore." My volume dies down, "Do not test me."

I then leave the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said... I have no idea where this came from.<strong>

**As some of you may know, I haven't uploaded in... a while to say the least.**

**I was going through some writer's block, but then this idea hit me.**

**When reading this over, it kind of makes me wonder about my sanity a little.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, let me know what you think. I know it's not THAT long of a chapter... but... <strong>***Shivers* **

**... Yeah, let me know what you think lol**

* * *

><p><strong>A little off topic... but when the hell did I get to having so many chapters! lol<strong>

**Forty will be up next. I haven't started writing it yet, so I'm not sure when it will be up.**

**Hope I haven't lost any of you wonderful people!**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>LMFAO <strong>

**All three of the last reviews; Whoa. XD**

**That was awesome, I guess 'whoa' is me, ah hahahahahahaa!**

**... Like, you know, 'woe is me'... but whoa xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter isn't as 'whoa' as the last. I know, I seem to be on a rather dark path...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please be forgiving if there are spelling errors, it was four in the morning when I wrote this...<strong>

**I want to go to bed now ;.;**

* * *

><p>"Hello, darling." I turn to see Koume and Kotake standing before my bed.<p>

"What do you want?" I say in a low growl. I roll to my side to get away from them. I wait for Kotake to get angry and Koume to give me a lecture about how one should speak to their mother. Instead, they seem quite calm- almost amused.

"Now, now, Ganondorf," an old hand rests on my bare shoulder. "We just wanted to see how the life of ruling is treating you." I turn my head to see Koume leaning over me. Her long nose and wrinkled face has not changed in the last fourteen years.

"Something seems to be troubling our king," Kotake folds her thin arms over her chest.

"What might it be?" Koume smiles looking into my eyes.

I sit up and lean back on my headboard. The air is cool in my room. The goddesses seem to be weeping for the princess once more. I turn my gaze out the window. Even with the rain, the red glow beneath the castle seems to be as strong as ever.

"I don't mean to press, darling, but what's on your mind?" Koume furrows her eyebrows. I take a deep breath and shake my head.

"I bet it's another girl," Kotake says reaching for one of the many books on my shelves. She makes a face of distaste; "All about the history of Hyrule and their daft goddesses!" she slams the leather bound book shut. "Do you have anything on the Gerudo Desert?" she cranes her neck out to me.

"What is there to read that you two don't already know? It is a sandy, dry place. That is all one needs to know." I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Ganondorf," Koume sits on the bed's edge with her body twisted to me, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Many things," I sigh. I lean over and grip my robe from the nightstand. I stand and wrap it around myself. "I am deciding whether or not I should let that boy wander… I am trying to think of a way to capture Zelda. I have to be sure there is not a traitor among us. Many things, mothers, many things," I sit on an overstuffed chair. There is no breakfast waiting for me this morn. It seems since the death of Sakeenah, all my Gerudos have decided to boycott me.

"There is rumour in the fortress, my son," Kotake leans against a wall, keeping her buggy eyes on me. "They say the king has fallen from grace. That he has fallen in the hearts of his followers-,"

"Enough," I wave my hand at the words. "I know what the rumours say!" I dig my nails into the arms of my chair.

Koume makes my bed, "It would seem that you have acted too boldly in your youth-,"

"What youth?" I snarl. I stand and walk the width of my chamber, "In due time, they will trust me again-,"

"I never said they didn't trust you, dear son," Kotake smiles. "They trust you… but some have decided to seek out Nabooru."

"Let them," I narrow my eyes. "I do not need them. Send them all back. I can keep this castle savvy without them."

"Bold words from a bold king," Kotake rolls her eyes. She straightens. "If you are looking to kill Link, we have come up with a plan that is foolproof." I arch an eyebrow at the words. "See, Koume, I told you he would be all ears for this," she grins looking at her twin.

"What might this plan be?" I turn to Koume.

She twists her face and shrugs, "Well, there are temples all across the land. Temples said to keep the sages. If we can prevent Link from awakening the sages- and kill him in the process-,"

"It would be like killing two birds with one stone!" Kotake chirps.

I nod as I fold my arms across my chest. "They spotted him last night. He was seen in Lon Lon Ranch. Getting a bloody horse, I presume," I fiddle with my sleeves. "How would you keep him from awakening the sages?"

"Simple, my dear," Koume smiles, "all you have to do is sit back and enjoy yourself. Kotake and I will handle the rest. We have been saving our power for a drastic time like this. Each temple, we will place a curse upon the sacred place. The boy will then have to defeat our minions." The woman laughs, "But the chances of him surviving any of them are very slim- especially if he is only a Kokiri."

I shake my head, "Either Link is a very tall Kokiri or he is not one at all." Both sets of eyes watch me with confused faces. I stretch my arms well passed my head and feel the hum of the muscles. "He seems to have grown. The Gerudos who saw him say he was at least up to their shoulders in height."

The two look at each other, speaking in their mind's eye. I cannot help but think of my conversations with Demise. The arguments that seemed to take hours only to realize they took up one or two minutes of my days.

"Demise is dead," I say in a hushed voice. This is the first time I have ever mentioned him to my mothers. Their heads both dart in my direction.

"Demise," Kotake says in a fake unfamiliarity.

I narrow my eyes, "There is no need to pretend you have never heard of him. After all, you did promise him a son."

"What happened to him?" Koume's mouth gaps open, her yellowed teeth softly flashing over her thin lips. "He was immortal, how could have he died?" she furrows her eyebrows.

I comb my hands through my long, ruby hair. "He used his power to help me…" I feel my throat dry and swell with sorrow, "He died in my arms." I shake the feeling, "Demise was pruned and feeble before his death. He merged his power with mine. He helped me create this." I feel my voice soften, "It was the death of him."

"I'm so sorry, Ganondorf," Koume rests a hand on my shoulder, looking up at me. She shakes her head. The old witch has no words left to say.

"How long ago did this happen?" Kotake shrugs seemingly unconcerned with the subject.

I scratch an itch on my cheek and sigh. I close my eyes thinking of how many months had past. "Four months ago," I nod slowly.

"Well," Koume looks up at me with caring eyes, "if you would like to talk about it, I would be more than glad to lend you my ears." She grips my shoulders, "But first, we need to make sure his death wasn't in vain, my dear son." I nod. I still feel the emptiness, the shear loneliness of not having Demise… my father with me. "Link will be defeated. If not by our minions, he will be defeated by Kotake and myself." I keep my eyes to the floor.

"Come now," Kotake grips my hand and leads me to the door, "you need to make sure your Gerudos are all on board. As a king, it is your job to do such."

We make our way to the courtyard. Little do I know, my mothers had already order the women to meet us there. I stand on the black grounds awkwardly. My Gerudos have only seen me in uniform, never in such casual wear like a dressing gown. I wrap the robe tightly around me as the wind blows causing loose, dead weeds to whirl around us.

"Some of you are plotting against our king, dear sisters," Koume begins. She hunches over looking at them all. "Some have even gone so far as to contact the exiled Nabooru." She waves her finger, "That is not a very good idea.`

"If there are any here who have been plotting against King Dragmire, step forth and take your sentence with pride," Kotake announces. She then hunches like her twin and cackles, "You all know we will find out which ones have decided to betray him. Best keep your pride and dignity."

An older woman steps towards us, separating herself from the pack. "Juda, no!" another steps forth gripping the woman's wrist.

"Get back there, child!" the woman pulls her arm free. She turns to us, "I have been plotting against you." She lowers her head, "I have gone so far as to telling Nabooru what you have been doing." She brings her chin up and smiles, "My name is Juda Benedictine, and I am one of the _many_ rebels to have graced your presence-,"

Koume raises her hand and the woman silences. A look of pain comes over Juda's face. I almost feel sorry for her. "Bring forth the daughter of the traitor!" Koume hollers looking to the crowd.

The young woman who gripped Juda's wrist steps forward willingly. She stands tall, proud, and dignified for a woman of only fifteen or sixteen years. Kotake motions her finger like a worm and the girl comes closer. "What is your name, dear girl," Kotake smiles stroking the young girl's ponytail.

"Themis," she says in a shaky voice that contradicts the confidence her body exudes.

"Themis," Kotake nods still petting the girl's hair. "Would you follow your mother's disgraceful path?" she turns the girl's head to face her.

Themis's lemon eyes trace Kotake's face for a moment. I dart my eyes to see Juda shaking her head. tears streak the woman's cheeks for she knows what will come next. The penalty for betraying a king is death of the traitor's child. The Hylian King did this to Loretta.

The girl shakes her head. Her eyes well with large tears, "No," she cries, "I tried to stop my mother-,"

Kotake covers Themis's mouth and leads her in front of Juda. Kotake opens her right hand and blue magic erupts from it. She smiles at the older woman and holds the icy magic just over the girl's neck.

"Stop," I holler. Kotake turns to me. "Why make the child suffer from the mother's mistakes?" I march over and free Themis from Kotake's grip. "This is barbaric! I will not have it," I growl pushing the girl back to the crowd. "If you wish to have justice, then serve justice. Themis Benedictine has done nothing to me or my people."

The magic in Kotake's had dissipates. She then arches an eyebrow, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

I pull Juda from the trance set on by Koume, "Nothing. This is my problem; I will deal with it-,"

Juda bows and grips my hand, "Thank you, my king-," I pull her up and lead her by her arm. The women all follow. I can hear the pleas from Themis behind.

We stand at the edge of the land where the hot red liquid lays below. I turn to my Gerudos, "If you betray me, you are looking for death." Then, with one light push, Juda falls from the edge and into the magma. Themis races to the edge filled with screams. I grip her before she, herself, falls off the edge. "Would you rather it had been you?" I ask throwing her back to the crowd. I turn to my people, "I want you all gone. If you wish to serve me, do it from afar. If you wish to betray me, do it without the eyes of Koume watching and the ears of Kotake listening."

I push past my Gerudos and out of their sight. Whores and traitors is what fills my halls when I sleep, not noble guards and graceful maidens. As I walk past Koume and Kotake, they seem to be speaking to one another through the mind's eye again. Correction, whores and traitors and secretive mothers roam my halls.

* * *

><p><strong>The big FOUR OH!<strong>

**Wow... crazy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vaati<span>: What happened to the name! I thought Vaati was going to be forever, man.**

**Whatever, Vaati the Sorcerer Kitten is good too. Happy to know I haven't lost you as a reader!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my absence, my little readers!<strong>

**Happy to be back though, hopefully you all are happy to be given a new chapter.**

* * *

><p>There she stands, filled with grace and beauty, no older than the day I met her. I lean against the tree that hides me from her vision and smile. I can hear her voice drift through the forest as she hums a tune. She spins in a circle making her cloak fan out around her. I make my way out from behind the tree and sit in the shade, watching her silently.<p>

Suddenly, she turns my way and stares blindly past me. "Gerudo?" her voice is calm but something about her eyes startles me. "Gerudo?" she calls again and then resorts to my name, "Ganondorf?"

I try to call out, but my voice is nowhere. I scream at the top of my lungs, but silence only fills the air. "Loretta," a young man races out of the trees past me and to her.

"Oh, Pike," she smiles gently giving him a friendly hug.

"What's wrong?" he asks holding her out. I stand from my spot and slowly make my way towards them. I stand in plain view of Loretta, yet her eyes do not see me.

She shakes her head and brushes her hair out of her eyes, "I thought…" She smiles bashfully, "never mind." I reach out to her and touch her arm. She seems unbothered by the contact; though I can see her eyes soften.

"I am right here, my love," I say in my silent voice.

The wind swirls around me and then I am lifted to the sky. I am lifted so high that the sky above me turns black and the earth below me looks like a small pebble. I cringe as the blackness reminds me of Demise. I scratch at the air and suddenly shoot up in my bed. My blanket covers my head and I breath the cool air of morning. It was all just a dream, a mere image my mind wished to see and created to ease my pain. I look to my nightstand and see a letter. I sit up and read it. It's from Koume and Kotake, written by Kotake's hand, but in Koume's words.

* * *

><p>"He's passed the Water Temple," I holler as I march through the corridors. I have been alone for one month. One month is what it took for Link to enter the temple. One month is what it took to drive me insane with my own thoughts. I enter the study hall and push everything off my desk. I rip the books from the shelves and toss them across the room. When this is not enough, I rip the bookcase from the wall and smash it to the ground.<p>

With my breathing raced and face bright red, I sit on the fallen furniture. I lay back and look up at the ceiling. "What would Demise tell me?" I ask myself. "I told you to kill him the moment your Gerudos saw him. Look at you now," I make a face mimicking the one he would have made at me. I slam my hands down on the bookshelf I lay on. "What do I do?" I ask aloud, knowing there will be no answer.

I cup my face and close my eyes. I swing myself up and storm out of the room. As I march through the corridor, I pull the pictures off the walls. Anything and everything capable of being removed or torn off is now on the trail I blaze behind me.

I storm stomp down the stairs and stand in the foyer for a moment. I feel eyes on my back as I stiffen in an almost fear. I turn quickly and see the bulging eyes of Koume and Kotake staring at me. I nearly fall back as they step out of the shadows. I let out a startled holler, but cover my mouth before it reaches its fullest volume.

"Is this what you've been doing?" Koume shakes her head at me. I look around the foyer and see the reflection of myself. My hair has not been combed in nearly a week and the only clothing I have become accustom to wearing is my dressing robe. "My poor boy," she steps towards me and reaches up to my face. "You've fallen apart without your women, haven't you?"

I clear my throat and ask in a shaky voice, "Why are you two here?"

"Did you receive the letter?" Kotake narrows her eyes. I nod. "That is why we're here."

"He has only made it to the Water Temple though," I say shrugging.

Koume lets go of my cheeks and sighs, "That letter was written four days ago, my son." Her black rode drags behind her as she walks back to her sister. "Link is now finishing up the Shadow Temple. It is rumoured Impa is one of the seven sages-,"

"Then kill her," I scoff.

Kotake's nostrils flare, "Easier said than done."

"If he gets past Bongo Bongo, then he will be on his way to the desert." Koume shakes her head.

"Do we have any other tricks up our sleeves?" I question turning my palms up. Kotake and Koume exchange looks. I narrow my eyes. I have seen that look once before. The two are hiding something from me. "What's going on?" I ask craning my neck towards them.

"We have something that may surprise you," Koume answers clasping her hands together. "Nabooru," the witch's eyes shift, "remember how you banished her so many years ago?"

"Of course," I nod.

"When you first arrived in Hyrule, she took it as a chance to come back, unannounced. She made her way to the Desert Colossus." Kotake shakes her head, "With us being your mothers and having the need to keep you protected, we abducted her."

Koume lets out a shreik of laughter, "We kept her around for a while, so the other women wouldn't get suspicious."

"How did you manage that?" I ask looking down at the two.

Kotake crosses her arms, "My dear son, we are witches, we have the power to cast spells and curses-,"

"What did you do to Nabooru?" I command glaring at them. I feel a vein buldge on my neck and my nostrils flare in outrage.

"Calm down, Ganondorf. All we did was place a mind control spell on here- nothing harmful," Kotake reassures.

"She is quite the wonderful woman now-,"

"Yes, no argueing, praising you, though," Kotake shakes her head, "we have told her to let the other women think she is against you-,"

"That is actually how we knew about the plots against you," Koume nods.

I hold my head and close my eyes. "You're telling me that Nabooru is now with us." They nod. "So, that woman- Juda- died for no reason-,"

"She died for a very good reason, Ganondorf!" Kotake growls. "She was against you, and when a king has someone against them, soon all will follow. Look at how quick it took for her to go to Nabooru. What if Nabooru wasn't under the spell?" she cocks her head, "What would have happened then?"

I shake my head in disbelief. Finally, I beg an answer. "What are you planning to do with her?"

Koume and Kotake smile largely. "She will fight Link when he makes his way to the Desert Colossus," Koume nods. "We have the power to create her into the toughest, strongest, most outrageous warrior ever to walk the earth."

"And what might that be?" I ask with slight annoyance.

The two say together, "The Iron Knuckle."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't a very long chapter, but it is the best I can do for now. The next chapter should be up within the week, possible even tomorrow. I'm going to warn you, the end is nigh... oh, so very nigh *tear rolls down cheek*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and just out of curiousity, how do you guys like the cover art?<strong>

**I did it on paint! :D I'm so proud of myself xD**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I stand in front of the statue of the Sand Goddess. Gerudo after Gerudo bow to me and share their condolences. I merely nod and pat their heads to signify they may stand. It is a hot, dry day in the desert, a lovely day for a Gerudo funeral. I hold the ashes of Koume in one hand and the ashes of Kotake in the other. I have grown weary with saying goodbyes. I hate death, though, with Link already having all the sages in place-aside from one-my end is nearing.<p>

I look out to my people, their red hair and tanned skin glowing from the sun's unforgiving heat. I place Koume's ashes on the sand and hold up Kotake's. "Kotake was a wonderful woman, a terrific sorcerer, and of course…" I take a breath to force my emotions away. "She was a splendid mother. Most of you do not know this, but she was the one who taught me to walk… to talk… almost all the basics a child needs to know." I lower my head and unscrew the lid off the jar she now sits in. "May the Sand Goddess show you a new life, live it wondrously, and do not be afraid of what may happen, but only of what won't." I toss the contents of the jar out into a blast of wind. The wind shoots the ashes up and down and ultimately to the sand of the Haunted Wasteland.

I take a deep breath and pick up Koume's jar. This was going to be more of a challenge. Koume differed from her sister. She was loving, caring, and gracious. I grew closer to her than any single person I have ever known. I choke back a cry and clear my throat. "Koume," I nearly whisper looking down at the jar. "Koume was-like her sister-a wonderful woman, a terrific sorcerer, and splendid mother. Though," I shake my head, "as you all know, she was indeed a caring mother. She was the one who once taught me to love and honour people. When I was hurt-be it mentally or physically-she was the first to aid." I take a breath and unscrew the lid, "May the Sand Goddess show you a new life, live it wondrously, and do not be afraid of what may happen, but only of what won't." I shoot the ashes out into the next burst of wind.

I look to my Gerudos and lower my head, "My mothers were true Gerudo women. They never took no for an answer, and that is what made them the people they were. Yes, their ways of raising me were at best unconventional and strange, but had they not done the things they did, I would have become a different person." I sigh. "As my mothers taught me and their sisters before them, this is not the end of life, but the beginning of a new." I comb a hand through my long hair and look to the sky, "I will avenge my mothers. Link will pay for the pain he has caused me and my sisters." I lower my eyes to the Gerudos, "There will be blood to be had. The princess and her hero shall both be punished for this. An eye for an eye."

I then turn swiftly and march my way through the Haunter Wasteland. It does not take long to get out, for there are tag on stakes serving as checkpoints for the unfamiliar Gerudos. I storm through the fortress and barely take notice on the children holding their own ceremony for my mothers. A brief image of them doing the same for me passes in my mind but is shunned. Death is not an option.

I climb into a carriage and the coachmen whips at the two horses. We ride for a long while. Passing Lon Lon Ranch and soon on the drawbridge of the castle. As we make our way through the market, I call out for the coachmen to halt the horses. I open the door of the carriage and step out. The Temple of Time even in the darkness of the clouds is still grand.

"May I ask why we have stopped, my king?" the coachmen asks dropping the reigns to her lap.

I shift my eyes to the Gerudo. "I wish to pay a visit to the temple-,"

"You mean a visit to Loretta," she nods. I lower my head. "Should I wait here, or do I have permission to leave?"

"You may leave." I walk slowly up into the courtyard of the temple. The bushes are dry and dead, but the manmade ponds I once trekked through so long ago are still alive and well. I slowly go up the stone steps with my heart weeping for my mothers. I press my hand to the door and, for a moment, I hear murmurs. Muffled words through the door fall onto my ears.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom…" I crane my neck and press my ear to the wood. "Is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all…" I make a face, without a visual understanding of who or what may be in there, I continue to listen, looking for a light to shine at the end of this unfamiliar tunnel. "It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." My ears begin to ring. Was it fate that I end up on these steps while the princess reveals herself? I keep with my thoughts for a moment, gloating about the fact I have finally found her. I lean back to the door and listen more. "… And here is the weapon that will penetrate the Evil King's defences… the power given to the chosen ones…" I feel my heart race. "The Sacred Arrow of Light!"

I straighten my back and rub my hands together. I use a small amount of my power and force the temple to rumble and shake. I then imagine the princess and force myself to see her in a glass case.

"That rumbling… it can't be!" the holler pierces my ears through the door. I smile and continue. I hear a gasp and laugh to myself. It has worked.

"Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor," I hum in a laugh forcing my voice into the building. I shake my head and allow a slight admiration to show in my voice, "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years." I close my eyes and imagine her standing frozen in the glass case with fear written all over her delicate little face. "But you let your guard down…" I laugh slightly. A haughty voice invades the air, "I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" A scream escapes the temple. "My only mistake was to underestimate the power of this kid…" I feel a twitch in my neck and suddenly a familiar voice whispers in my ear.

"It was not the boy, my love; it was the Triforce piece he carries."

I raise an eyebrow and smile. Demise is somehow still with me. 'I thought you were dead,' I say in my mind.

"Only the body perishes, but the mind holds strong, Ganondorf. Now correct yourself, dear boy."

"No," I shake my head, "it was not the power of the boy, but the power of the Triforce of Courage." I raise my arms and imagine lifting the glass case I have the princess in. "But when I obtain the Triforce of Wisdom… When I obtain these two Triforces, then I will become the ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!" I begin to laugh. I laugh loud, bold, and menacingly. Let this strike the fear into him.

In a flash, I teleport myself back to the castle with Princess Zelda floating in her glass chamber fearful and grief-stricken. We stand in the room with my organ. I turn to the girl; her eyes are watching me. She looks just as she did seven years prior. Her golden hair however lays unhidden, a sure sign that she is now old enough to rule.

"Would you like to hear a song, my princess?" I hiss through a smile. She furrows her eyebrows and glares at me. "Have the passing years only enhanced your hatred towards me, princess?" Her eyes dart to the floor. I shake my head, "Well, I am going to play either way. I think you may find it pleasing, perhaps even relaxing."

I press the keys on the organ and smile at her. Her fear has now grown into a hate that burns deep from within. 'Only a matter of time before Link will be here, my love,' Demise chimes. His words sooth my thoughts as I try to plan the battle waiting before me. 'Did you really think I was gone?'

'I saw you die,' I close my eyes trying to see him.

'My image is gone, but my voice remains. I am a part of you as much as you are a part of me.'

I nod and continue to play. The score I play I repeat multiple times. Whether it be to make the princess annoyed or for myself to keep occupied, I will never know. In what seems to take years, I finally hear the pitter-patter of footsteps climbing up to my keep. I give a devious smile and continue to press my keys; my heart hammers and my palms sweat nervously. The door creaks open and I keep my eyes on the organ.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm going to try something, seeing as this is really nearing the end of my story.<strong>

**Bare with my and forgive me if this seems weird. **

**If you have any questions about the story, I will answer them in the last chapter... which is (by the way) one away...**

**As in, next chapter and then the end. **

**Again, sorry if this is strange, but I think it is a good way to get information you (the reader) may be curious about.**

**Also, if I have left anything out that I might be able to clear in the last chapter, let me know. **

**The last chapter will be obviously the end, but there will be a separate section (if you will) where I will answer you. **

**... This is just an experiment, let me know if it is worth doing, and if not, forget about it xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Enough of me blabbing!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up shortly.**

**The battle is something I've been really excited to write, so the writing bug has thusly bitten me so.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Ta ta!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this...**

**Anyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I look down at my hands and see my Triforce marking glow a bright gold. I take a deep breath, "The Triforce parts are resonating… They are combining into one again… The two Triforce parts I could not capture on that day seven years ago… I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" I growl. I hold my glowing palm close to me. "And, now, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!"<p>

I spin around and hold my palm facing Link. My cape mimics my motion and I snarl, "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!" I force a dark, swirling tunnel of light towards the boy. Link is silent, though his eyes are what show his true thoughts.

I feel myself lift from the ground. I toss my cape off my arms and smile down at the boy. He grips his sword and shield and glares up at me. I take a deep breath and narrow my eyes, "Are you scared boy?"

Link raises his jaw and opens his mouth to speak, but I drive my fist down to the floor below. Link lets out a holler as he flies back from the vibrations. The floor surrounding the part I hit has now collapsed. Only the floor along the walls and below me are still intact. I swirl in the air, looking down at Link. I raise my arm to the ceiling to collect my magic. Streams of electricity flow to my fist all the while I glare down at the mortified boy.

I toss the magic at him and he screams in pain as the magic rips into his body. This is an inward magic, there are no entrance or exit wounds on him; only on the inside is there pain and damage. I smile boldly as he shivers with the pain. I raise my arm back up and charge my energy. I toss the ball to him again, only this time, he shoots it back at me with his sword.

I wave my arm as the ball shoots towards me and it flies back to him. It is a game of tennis; for the loser there will be pain and for the winner, a morbid feeling of achievement. On the sixth toss back, I miss my mark and the charge flows through me. though the pain is great, I cannot help but admire my own sorcery. I cower inwardly and hold myself with the pain. Suddenly, a new agony floods through me. I look down to see an arrow stuck in my shoulder. I fall to the ground and crouch, trying to catch my breath.

Link jumps to my platform and begins to hit me with his sword. It is only at this point I realize it is the Master Sword. Through the years, the blade has not dulled. The edge is sharp and slashes through my skin with ease. When I find I will not be getting much refuge, I shoot back up to my oasis in the air.

I glower at Link as he smirks with cocky lips. I charge up again, and shoot down towards him with tremendous force. He shoots back, and so do I. We continue again, our little, private, dark game. The ball hits me again. I let out a holler this time. Again, I feel an arrow pierce me. I fall to the ground and Link slashes, thrusts and lunges at me once more.

I fly back up and drive my fist down on the platform, hoping to catch Link on it. Instead, he jumps to the side, however, the flooring he stands on quivers and shakes and soon, he falls down. I smile triumphantly as I hear his scream. I lower myself to the platform as I hear smashing. I look over the edge and see the small figure of Link breaking the pots below.

"This is no time to be searching for rupees, Link! Come up here and fight me like a man!" I growl angrily.

Soon enough, I hear him climbing up. I shoot back up and glare at him as he stands below me. he then takes out something that shocked me; a fishing rod. I stare at him queerly. "There is no time for game, boy. Fight me and die a noble death, or continue with this foolishness and die as a fool would!" I thrust my hand out and knock the rod down to the room below.

Link takes the grip of his sword and jumps back to the floor along the walls. I charge my magic once more and thrust it at him. He shoot back, and so do I. I go for as long as I can, but with my age comes deteriorating stamina. The ball hits me and I hold myself, knowing full well a new arrow will penetrate me. As I fall to the platform, Link, yet again, slashes me.

When he is done, I feel exhausted. My arms are out in front of me, propping myself up as my breathing is strained. I cannot bear to look him in the eyes. "The Great Evil King Ganondorf…" I shake my head, "Beaten by this… kid!" I cough into my hand and taste the metallic taste of blood. I look at my hand, and then I know I am dying. Blood coats my hand with a deep maroon. I look to the boy and smile, "Link!"

With the last of my magic, I throw my hands out to my sides, and the roof and walls of the keep crumble. I feel my eyes roll back and then the cool floor below me on my cheek. If I die, then he and the princess die. My work will not be in vain. I close my eyes and the world evades me.

"Ganondorf," the whisper rings in my ear. "You are not done, my love. You are still breathing, therefore you can still fight."

"My body is feeble, Demise," I whisper aloud. "I am useless."

"I shall grant you a new one," I hear him laugh in a hiss.

I shake my head, "They will die." My voice is tired, and my head is spinning, "The castle is crumbling. This will not only be my grave, but theirs as well." There is silence for what seems to be an eternity. In a fraction of a second, I feel something strange.

"You are a part of me, and I am a part of you," Demise growls. "If I stand, then you stand, if I fight, then you fight. Together, we shall destroy them."

I feel my body rise and rip through the rubble that has built on me. I feel myself hover into the sky and look down at Link and Zelda, both dumbfounded. I see a ring of fire surround both Link and I. I bend my arm in front of me. I am not controlling myself; in fact, I cannot speak nor fight these actions.

"Calm yourself, Ganondorf. Let me handle this while you cower in your own disappointment."

I feel myself transform. I am no longer human, but a boar. "What is this?" I holler as best I can through my mind. "What are you doing, Demise?"

"Doing what I have waited millennia to do," he heckles back. "You were only a puppet-a minion in the grand scheme of things. Now sit back and watch how a _real_ evil lord works!"

I feel myself panicking. I am not in control, I am not myself; I am nothing! I cannot breath, I cannot feel, I am only a fraction of a human. I try my best to get back to myself, but my attempts are futile. Demise has used me. He has used me for his own needs.

I watch as Link makes a beeline to his sword as the ring falls. The noises I make-or what Demise makes, are animalistic screeches. I want to hold my ears, but I cannot. I watch as my body swipes at Link and then falls to the ground. I watch as Link brings the sword up and strikes at the head of the beast. Demise screeches in pain. The only luxury I find is not being able to feel the blade's edge bite into me.

My beast form stands and the battle is back to cat and mouse. Link rolls between its legs and slices its tail. The beast falls and the boy slices at him again. The beast rises once more and swipes at Link causing him to fly back and holler. For that moment, I feel I will surely be sick. Link races back and rolls underneath the demon. No man should be so courageous to do such a thing. He is only a boy, he is too young and too brave to come back. He slices its tail and I fall. This is the end; Demise is too tired to keep me body going. I have no motivation to try to regain my controls.

I watch as Link holds his blade before me. His hands shake as the adrenaline courses through his body. I am a monster, a beast… I deserve death. His hand rises with the Master Sword and just then… I notice something about this boy. His chest, the sapphire eyes, the blonde hair…

The Gerudo mark! The blade slices across my face. This is my son; this is Donovan! Again, another slice; this one deeper than the one before. He hollers out with the force to drive another attack. Fifteen long, sufferable years have I been wondering about my child, and now, all questions answered.

Did he grow up to be a good man; yes. Does he have the power to drive an army forth into battle; he has the power to save the world. Are his morals clear; yes, he sees what is wrong and makes right. Link, my son… the hero of time. I look into his eyes, and for a moment, I see Loretta. I see her determination, her strive for the right, her love for people, everything. This boy is nothing like me.

One final lunge with the blade and I am immobile. I stare him dead in the eyes as if to get a better look at what is half mine. We bare no similarities, and perhaps that is for the best.

The demon in me wishes for vengeance. He makes me stand from the devastating blow and thrash like the wild boar I have become. It lets out unnatural sounds and flails the Sais in my hands. I want to call out to Link, let him know about his mother; tell him of his birth… I want him to know we did not intend to abandon him.

Just as I believe my life in this world is over, light engulfs me. It is a familiar feeling… oblivion is calling again. I swirl in the white light as I fall. I am not me yet; Demise still has its vice grip on me. I want to call out to Link; I want him to know.

I open my mouth, but the words that come out are not mine. "Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages!" I am not yet myself. Demise still has his control… making me his puppet, "Curse you Link! Someday… when this seal is broken… that is when I will exterminate your descendants!" I want to silence him, but I am nothing but a speck of black on his over barring mind, "As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…"

I feel myself slip. I watch as my body glides into the realm. I look above and see my Loretta smiling at me. I want to cry… I want to tell her about the manipulation, the years of torture… but her eyes make all my wants dissipate. She looks as lovely as the day we met. Her soft, yellow hair gently pulled over one shoulder and her eyes warm and comforting. Loretta's hand reaches out to me and for a moment, I hesitate.

"Am I…" She winces to my words, "dead?" I take her pale hand.

"Life is the trial, death is the salvation," she smiles gently and tightens her grip on my hand.

"I saw our son," I smile gently at her.

Her sapphire eyes look up at me and she nods, "I know…" She brings my hand to her cheek, "He has grown up to be quite an admirable man." I hold her cheeks in my hands and kiss her forehead softly. If this is all the afterlife is, I will be forever happy in a sea of nothing alongside my sweet, loving Loretta.

* * *

><p><strong>... This may look like the end, but there is one final chapter.<strong>

**And yeah! I know! Ganondorf is the father. Cue the Darth Vader music and add Luke screaming "Noooooooo!" all dramatically.**

**xD "Link... I am... Your FATHER!"**

**... Unnecessary...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please, if you do have questions, I will be answering them on the next chapter... as... author notes... :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, like I said, one more and then fin. If you chose not to read the next then... it will sadden all the unicorns and griffons.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, thanks for reading this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it! <strong>

**...Again, not the end! Next one is.**


	44. Fin

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer/strongstrong: I do not own any Legend of Zelda characters. This is a story I have created and not a part in anyway making me money... I am poor... and possibly more so now having written this.../strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongAnyway, please enjoy, and if you find that I have any problems, misspellings, or even if I am terrible at this, tell me... but be respectful. Hope you like it!strong/p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(rgb(255, 255, 255)), color-stop(0.1, rgb(203, 203, 203)), color-stop(0.9, rgb(203, 203, 203)), to(rgb(255, 255, 255))) rgb(203, 203, 203);" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emDinem: With my power, I give her the strength to carry him./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emNayruem: With my wisdom, I give her the knowledge of knowing where to go and what to do./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emFaroreem: And with my courage, I give her the will to persevere through the pain and tears./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emDinem: Loretta is a strong woman, and even as the blood soaks through her tunic, she keeps running, not running away from the war and bloodshed, nor running away from the terror that is her home. No, not running away, but walking tall towards the unknown, all for the life of her son./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emNayruem: She was afraid of the unknown when she began this journey, not knowing when it would end. This game of cat and mouse became all too real when the cat found the mouse and swiped with its powerful claw. The wisdom she had could not compare to any mortal being my sisters and I have ever encountered./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emFaroreem: She thought about giving up and giving in, but when she saw the forest so close and heard mine and my sisters' voices calling out to her, she knew her journey was nearly over./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loyal, independent, noble, and keen, this is what it takes to be a hero. This is what the young boy she holds in her arms will be. A hero, Link, loyal and independent, noble and keen, a gentleman at best and a hero to the foreseen.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(rgb(255, 255, 255)), color-stop(0.1, rgb(203, 203, 203)), color-stop(0.9, rgb(203, 203, 203)), to(rgb(255, 255, 255))) rgb(203, 203, 203);" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loretta makes a swift turn as she hears the zip of an arrow pass her head. The bouncing from her run makes her infant son cry and scream. Since being in the temple and watching Ganondorf dissipate, she has been running. She sees the tunnel to Kokiri Forest and enters, knowing no man may enter carrying weapons of war. She races across the bridge and stumbles into the small village.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loretta feels the eyes of the children of the forest on her. She straightens her back and holds her child close. She travels to the south, hoping the Great Deku Tree could possibly help her, if not-then her child. She makes her way to the entrance of the grove, but is stopped.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You cannot enter," a young boy says.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loretta furrows her eyebrows and lowers herself to the level of the boy, "Why not?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The boy grips the belt of his pants and shifts his footing. Even to a Kokiri, Loretta's beauty is haunting. "You have to be a Kokiri," the boy pushes back his golden hair.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I have visited your guardian before, child," she nearly whispers. The young woman clutches her chest as the wound the soldiers gave her radiates pain. "Please, I must see him."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What do you have there?" the boy asks, curiously pulling at the blanket the baby is covered by.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loretta pushes the hand away gently, "My son. Now please, move and allow me to enter the grove."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What's its name?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""He doesn't have a name yet." Loretta stands impatiently waiting for the boy to move from his spot. "May I enter now?" The boy makes a face and slowly but surely moves aside and allows Loretta to enter the grove.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loretta takes a deep breath as the pain threatens to overcome her. She takes calm, dignified steps out to the large guardian tree. "Great Deku Tree," Loretta breaths as she stumbles slightly.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What dost thou intend to do? Thou can barely walk—,"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Please," Loretta begs, "Great Deku Tree, take my son; take him in as your own. I fear I will not be in this world for much longer." She clutches her chest as blood still seeps from her wound.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The Deku Tree takes a moment for thought. He seems to be at a crossroads. "I protect the children of the forest, not the children of Hyrule—,"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Please, Great Deku Tree!" she holds the baby out to him as if for him to get a better look. "Find it in yourself to accept him! He deserves a peaceful life, not one that is circled around death and hostility—,"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hylians are the ones who cause such things!" the tree booms down at her. Loretta curls inward with fear and shame. "What name dost thou giveth thee?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Loretta shrugs, "I haven't yet chosen one—the goddesses have not yet told me—,"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ye sit on the fence of life and death and yet still chooses not to give thou son a name?" The Deku Tree's leaves blow in the wind.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emL for loyal, I for independent, N for noble, and K for keenem. "Link," Loretta looks down at her son. "Link is his name," she whispers in a voice softer than a rose petal./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Very well," the Deku Tree breaths, "give him to Sariah, she will care for him until he is capable of looking after himself." A young girl with green hair approaches Loretta with a smile. She takes the baby and leaves the grove.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Th-thank you," Loretta murmurs, and then suddenly, she falls to the grass. Everything is black, painless and free.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""emWith my power, I give you wings to help you travel with your sonem."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""emWith my wisdom, I give you a voice to advise the chosen oneem."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""emWith my courage, I give you a light to guide the young hero to his destinyem."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"em"And with our breath, we give you life again to start a new.em" Loretta opens her eyes and sees her body below her. "emRise Navi, and wait for Link to be ready. When the time comes, you shall be reunited as his guardian./em"/p  
>hr   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongFINstrong/p 


End file.
